Only a Heartbeat Away
by le.etoile
Summary: After choosing to leave Karakura for college in Kyoto, Orihime comes back after three years. Ichigo's life is drastically changed as he understands the double meaning of Orihime's most important characteristic. - AU-ish fic. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Wooot, new story. Gonna warn you now though. It's going to be very, very angsty. Very sad. Soo... Just telling you now, so you can't say I didn't warn you. ;] Oh! And copper thought of the title, so kudos to her. :) Give her her props.  
_

_**.disclaimer. I do not own Bleach and it's characters.

* * *

**_

_---3 Years Ago---_

"Now… Let's all give a congratulations to this year's graduating class!" The crowd in the auditorium all burst out in jubilation, as they had taken the final step from childhood, into the world of an adult.

Excited chatter filled the large room, as friends and family exchanged their greetings and congratulations. But of all the smiles on the faces of the teens, the biggest was on the face of Inoue Orihime.

"Orihime! Congratulations!!" Arisawa Tatsuki praised her auburn-haired friend, giving her a light pat on the back.

"Congratulations to you too, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime complimented her friend as well, quickly enveloping her into a hug. "Ooooh, I'm going to miss you so much." Orihime inhaled shakily as she spoke.

"So you've decided to go then?"

The healer nodded solemnly, releasing Tatsuki from the hug. "It'll be good! It's a wonderful opportunity, and I'm very fortunate to be able to study in Kyoto." Orihime twisted her fingers into various knots as she spoke. _'She's so nervous…' _Tatsuki thought, giving her an awkward, yet soft smile, all while watching her ramble.

"I'm proud of you for making such a big step, although… What about Ichigo?" The martial artist inquired, her mind running through various scenarios in which Orihime actually said anything to him.

"What about him?"

"Orihime, you haven't told him… have you…?" Orihime shook her head in response, the vibrant smile on her face suddenly dropping to a frown.

"I haven't… I figured it'd only be burdensome information to him," she spoke quietly, almost making it inaudible for Tatsuki to hear. "It'll be better for him not to know… And it'll be good for me to forget for a while."

"It sounds like you're giving up on him, Orihime," Tatsuki's tone grew firmer, surprised her friend had kept her leaving such a secret to the person she cared most for.

"Oh no, I'm not!" The auburn beauty waved her hands frantically in front of her, reassuring her friend. "It's just… I can't help but feel so troublesome to him, which makes me feel suffocated because I can never say how I feel, so if I went away for a while, I might-" She was cut off.

"Orihime… Your flight is this afternoon. Ramble any longer and you're going to miss it," Tatsuki gave her a sad smile, and pulled her into another hug. "You didn't have to tell him," she mumbled into her ear, now feeling down about Orihime's soon departure. "I just imagine he'd be upset if he didn't hear it directly from you."

Orihime nodded into Tatsuki's shoulder, fighting back the tears. She was right. She knew Kurosaki-kun, and if any of his nakama would leave without clarifying reason, he'd definitely have something to say.

"Um…" She paused, taking a quick glance at the clock. "D-Do you think I'd have enough time to tell him now…?" The black-haired friend suddenly smiled as she heard her words.

"Definitely."

Orihime's lips curved up into a nervous grin, as she ran off to find her orange-haired friend.

-----

"I-CHI-GOOOOOOO!" Isshin exclaimed, promptly kicking his son square in the stomach! "You make daddy so proud! I can't believe a punk like you actually graduated!!"

"What kind of father thinks his son isn't going to graduate high school?! And I'm not a punk, dammit!" The orangette promptly yelled back, barely managing to avoid his father's fatal kick. Man, he'd gotten slow.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A breathless Inoue ran up to him, causing Ichigo to raise his eyebrows and turn his head in confusion as to who called him.

"You left your guard down!!" Isshin remade his stance, unaffected by the complete miss prior. Ichigo ended up getting punched in the arm, really hard.

Yup, definitely getting slow.

"Damn you!"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry! I called out for you, and then you got distracted, which caused you to get hurt!" The healer apologized, her breath uneven from running. He vaguely wondered how long had she been looking for him.

"Ugh… It's fine, Inoue. My dad's just being an ass, you didn't do anything," the shinigami replied, somewhat trying to reassure her.

Isshin silently cheered for a few moments from his direct hit, before rushing over to his son's side. "Ah, it's the lovely Orihime-chan, wanting to talk to my no good, rotten son!" The doctor wore a wide smile, his focus entirely on the small girl, still struggling to regain her breath. "Are you okay, Orihime-chan?" All of Ichigo's attention was suddenly directed to her, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"A-Ah, I think I just… ran too much is all…" she replied hastily, a somewhat painful expression in her eyes. Her hands were on her knees, trying to steady herself. "I'm fine…"

"If you say so! I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone to talk then!"

"Dad!! We're not-" And he was gone before he could finish.

Orihime laughed lightly, now standing fully erect. "Your dad is funny, Kurosaki-kun!"

"He's an idiot," Ichigo responded, feeling quite irritated at the man called his father. The healer only laughed more in response. "Oh, you were looking for me, weren't you?"

Her eyes got big for a moment and resolve flashed across her big, gray eyes. "Yes, I needed to tell you something…" She felt her heartbeat grow quicker, playing quite a fast tattoo against her ribcage. _'Has being nervous always been this painful?' _She quickly thought, noticing the tight pain in her chest.

Ichigo's eyebrows arched further, his heart beating faster as well, only in odd anticipation.

It was of late that he became more aware of her. He didn't know what triggered it, but he just suddenly noticed her actions and tones more than before. So it was only natural that he felt anticipation more often now… Right?

Either way, he didn't mind it.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm leaving…"

A few minutes passed without a word being said, and Orihime grew more concerned, wondering if telling him was the right thing to do. Ichigo was busy processing what she had just informed him of.

She was leaving…? Why would she leave?! All her friends were in Karakura, and goodness know there was so many colleges she could apply to in the area!

"…What? Inoue, why…?" Ichigo choked out. Why was she leaving? Why wasn't he informed sooner? … Why did he feel so sad about her leaving? No, she was a friend. Of course he'd be sad.

Orihime frowned, her cheeks heating up quickly. "I, um, got a really good offer for a college in Kyoto. Full scholarship and everything…" She stopped, daring herself to look into his brown eyes. His piercing, brown eyes… _'Maybe I shouldn't have told him.' _She spotted so many emotions flicker across those chocolate brown pools, and her stomach flipped with guilt.

"And you didn't get any scholarships in Karakura?"

"Oh, I did, but I really liked the school in Kyoto… Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry." She inhaled sharply, still feeling the guilt and pain wrack up in her chest. "But I wanted to tell you before I left."

"And you're leaving when?" He asked harshly, his tone louder and much angrier than he'd anticipated it to. She flinched back in surprise, and he quickly muttered an apology to her.

"My flight is leaving in a few hours, actually… I have to finish up here, go home to pick up my things, then I leave."

That struck a nerve in him. She knew she was leaving so soon, yet she still didn't tell him. Why hadn't she said anything? He couldn't understand her logic, her reasoning for not telling him. Multiple possibilities ran through his head, but each was stupider than the next.

"Inoue… Sorry, but I don't understand _why_," Ichigo spoke through his teeth, drawing in a deep breath after speaking. He looked into her deep gray eyes, and immediately saw her pain and sadness. Of course it was a hard decision for her to make. He was being no help by acting like an ass right now.

"It's a good opportunity. I hear it's beautiful there, and it's actually a good place to get away for a while, even if it's somewhat permanent for college," she explained, forcing a smile for him. How could she be so cruel? She shouldn't have told him… He appeared so angry now.

"A place to get away? Inoue, away from what?"

Orihime struggled to keep her fake smile up, as she felt her stomach drop. "So much has happened lately, I just need some time to think for myself. Think about school, think about life…" _'Think about you.' _She paused. "I just need a breather is all. High school was tough work, I think trying something new would be good."

Ichigo crossed his arms, still disbelieving what she was actually saying. She's going to Kyoto, away from her friends that care about her, so she can get away. As far as he knew, her life was perfect.

Then he stopped, realizing what he was actually thinking.

_As far as he knew_…

Too bad he didn't know all that much about her. _'… I'm such a selfish bastard.'_

"So please don't think I'm doing this because I hate you or the others or anything, it's just a really good opportunity and-" She was cut off again for the second time within the last hour.

"Inoue." He spoke calmly, sticking his large hand out. He even curled his mouth up into a small smile, and her eyes went big at his sudden 180. "Congratulations… We'll all be waiting for you when you get back, okay?"

There were those tears again, threatening to fall while poking her eyes with tiny, invisible needles. She would have to have a talk with them later.

Her lips grew into a wide grin, and she took his hand in hers. _'It's so warm…' _she noted, her cheeks flushing up as she shook it.

"Okay… Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. And congratulations to you too."

-----

* * *

_---Present--- _

"Ichigo, you ass, you made us late!!" Tatsuki yelled at the orange-haired boy in front of her, the two of them hastily making their way into the airport. Her black hair was significantly longer, and flowed down to her shoulders, swaying lightly with the passing breeze. She still held the eyes of a fighter, and even after her best friend being gone for so long, she'd still desired to see her as soon as she got off her flight.

"If you hadn't taken so long to decide on your stupid clothes, I could've gotten here quicker!" Ichigo complained, trying to block out her yelling. Now was not the time he wanted to be pissed off.

"My clothes!? If you didn't drive slow like a granny, we would've been here on time!" she retorted fiercely, keeping her verbal stance. The orange-haired teen bit his tongue, quickly turning a sharp corner, hoping he'd been able to lose her.

No such luck. She caught on fast.

"I'm just being safe, dammit. Last time I checked, you don't want to die," he retorted, his anger levels rising. The shinigami shoved his narrow hands into his pockets, as his chocolate brown eyes darted from gate sign to gate sign. When were they going to get to _her_ flight's gate??

"Oh! Here it is!" Tatsuki exclaimed, pointing a finger towards the correct exit, and narrowly avoiding poking Ichigo in the face. The martial artist gleefully hurried to the window, watching as the connector between the plane and the terminal latched into place. _'Only a few more minutes…' _He thought as he stared at his violent friend, his heartbeat picking up in pace in anticipation.

He would lie and deny it to anyone else, that he missed her. At least, he told people he didn't miss her any more than her other friends.

But he couldn't lie to himself. Ichigo loathed himself for thinking such out of character things, but he knew feelings were a thing that couldn't be avoided. Sure, he accepted the awkward feelings, but it didn't mean he wasn't curious as to where they came from, and why they arrived with such ferocity.

He missed her. He missed her so damn much.

He missed seeing her smiling face, her beautiful gray eyes and melodious voice. The presence that had always been by him while in high school vanished, and it left a crude hole in his thoughts. Ichigo ran a hand through his soft orange spikes as he inhaled briskly. After all this time, he'd be able to see her again… His lips curled up into a subtle smile at the thought.

"Oi, Ichigo! She's here!" Tatsuki exclaimed once more, hearing voices from the terminal, and hearing the announcement of passengers now being departed. Ichigo swallowed thickly, trying to tug at his sudden too-tight collar for relief. _'She's here… She's really here…' _Boy, he sounded like a broken record.

Person after person filed out of the exit, other family members and friends greeting them with smiles and hugs.

And then they both saw a faint blur of auburn, and Ichigo's heart beat even faster. "Inoue's here…" he mumbled almost inaudibly, to himself. People moved out of the way, and there she stood. Inoue Orihime.

And she looked more beautiful than he remembered.

She had grown a bit taller, and her figure had grown more as well. Her auburn hair was a bit shorter than he remembered it, falling down to her shoulders now, no longer down her entire back. She wore a light orange long-sleeved shirt that happened to hug her curves in all the right places, and a white skirt that ended about mid-knee. Ichigo drank in the sight in front of him, memorizing every inch of her body, vaguely comparing it to that of hers in high school. _'Wow…'_

She had definitely matured over the last three years, but he still saw the same old Inoue he always knew.

It was as if time had slowed as he watched her finally notice them. A smile grew onto her face and she raised an arm into the air, waving enthusiastically.

"Orihime!" In seconds, Tatsuki was by the healer's side, giving her the tightest hug Ichigo had ever seen. "Thank god you're okay…" Ichigo was soon by the two, and had skeptically risen an eyebrow at the black-haired friend. _'Did something happen?' _Was the brief thought that he thought, before casually shrugging it off.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much," Orihime spoke in the same soft tone Ichigo remembered. Soon, her warm, gray eyes met with his, causing his heart to jump. "Kurosaki-kun…" She breathed out as she spoke. He inwardly swore to himself as he got lost in her eyes, as corny as it sounded.

"Hey Inoue…" Ichigo spoke calmly to her, the small smile threatened to grow wider. "It's good to see you again." _'Real good…' _She grinned widely in return, her cheeks flushing up as well.

"It's nice to see you again too, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime brought her gaze down to the floor, her face heating up more. "I really missed both of you… You don't know how happy I am."

"Well, you're back, and that's what matters…" Tatsuki spoke gently, but in a happy tone as well. "So wipe those tears away before you start to worry this lunkhead here." Orihime laughed as she nodded in agreement, wiping away the salty drops away with her sleeves.

"Oi, Tatsuki, I'm not a lunkhead, damm-"

"You'd still be concerned if she cried though, right?" She asked, wrapping an arm around the small girl's shoulders. Ichigo didn't reply, as they all knew the answer anyway, and Tatsuki was only asking it to embarrass him.

Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck nervously as he looked at Orihime once more. "What do you say we go get your luggage?" The healer beamed at him and nodded fervently. Tatsuki began dragging her friend off to the baggage checkout, and Ichigo was left behind the two, left smiling at the one girl in particular.

It felt good to have her back.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Weeeewt, new chapter up! 8D I wrote over 13,000 words this weekend! (The first chapter of this, this second chapter, and the next chapter for Yakusoku Shitara. *hearts*) I hope ya'll like this! (I know I do. XD) Oh, and just to clarify some things, cuz I know I kinda got asked this a few times, Ichigo is aware of the weird feelings he has. He accepts them, but doesn't quite know what to do with them... XD He also can't put a name on the fluffy, pink warm feeling fluttering in his chest. XD (Poor boy's never experienced it before, he doesn't know it's the start of love. *snorts*)  
_

_**.disclaimer. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_-----

He wasn't as out of touch with her as most people thought. He did try to call every once in a while, just to check on how she was doing. He was her friend, of course, so why wouldn't he just place a friendly call? She also called him occasionally, as well.

He couldn't help but smile whenever she rambled on about her college days, and how the little blue men constantly stole her homework. Just hearing her voice made him relaxed; relieved him of thinking about the stupid things that could happen to her while in Kyoto for college.

Though it was about halfway through her second year when she stopped answering her calls, and she stopped calling him as well. Of course Ichigo was concerned, but he figured she was just absorbed in her studies. He was in college as well, and he knew the business of it all. He did bring it up to Tatsuki once, but she only looked at him with a subtly hurt expression, and merely told him,

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'm sure she's just busy."

And that was the same response she told him every time he asked. After a year, he grew peeved at, not Inoue, but Tatsuki, for telling him the same thing over and over.

He couldn't stay mad at Inoue though. Oh no, he definitely could not be mad. She was away, practically living another life in Kyoto, and if she wanted to move on, it was something he would just have to accept.

As much as he hated accepting it.

-----

She knew she had to relax. Getting too excited or upset would only make things worse. _'Oh yes… Definitely much worse.' _She swallowed hard, taking light steps around the bustling terminal, to the exit where she'd see her best friend… _And him._

Her chest started to hurt again as she relieved the memories of his stern, dark brown eyes, and his bright orange hair. She wondered how much he had changed in the last few years. Probably much more than she did. Her grip on the handle of her purse grew tighter as she quickly remembered everything that had happened.

Suddenly the lighting got a lot brighter as she stepped out into very windowed exit area, others being greeted by family and friends. But where were _her _friends? She glanced around nervously, her left hand shielding the blinding light from her face. It made it almost impossible to see anything.

But she definitely saw those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. The ones that made her heart melt within seconds. _'Kurosaki-kun…' _Her tightly closed lips were soon replaced with a huge smile as she raised her arm to wave to them.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki exclaimed, suddenly flinging herself towards the smaller girl. "Thank god you're okay…" She murmured into her shoulder. Orihime couldn't help but smile softly at her friend. Much had happened, and she only worried her.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much…" She muttered, pulling her into a tight hug. The healer's gaze soon hovered over to the boy she remembered, and loved, from high school. Though he was much, much different. "Kurosaki-kun…" She breathed, her muscles tensing up in her chest.

He was significantly taller, and his firm figure could be easily distinguished under his T-shirt. Orihime thoughts muddled together as she blankly wondered how many hollows it took for him to become so built. She subconsciously licked her dry lips as her stare hovered up to his face.

Oh yes, he had definitely matured… Everything about him looked older. His cheekbones and jaw had become much more defined, as if he 'lost his baby fat', so to say. His orange locks fell low over his eyes, but it wasn't too much of a difference from his hairstyle in high school. And his eyes… They still held ferocity and passion. It took everything Orihime had to bring her out of her daze, and give him a big smile.

"Hey Inoue…" Ichigo spoke in a calm tone, a small smile appearing on his face. "It's good to see you again." Her cheeks flooded with heat as she slowly nodded, a wider smile appearing on her face.

"It's nice to see you again too, Kurosaki-kun," The healer spoke quietly, and almost breathlessly, bringing her gaze down to the floor. He did it again. Only one look at him and the sound of his voice made her weak in the knees. "I really missed both of you… You don't know how happy I am."

"Well, you're back, and that's what matters…" Tatsuki spoke gently, poking her friend in the side lightly. "So wipe those tears away before you start to worry this lunkhead here." Orihime laughed as she nodded in agreement, wiping away the few tears with her orange sleeve.

"Oi, Tatsuki, I'm not a lunkhead, damm-"

"You'd still be concerned if she cried though, right?" Tatsuki scoffed, placing an arm around the small girl. Orihime's chest swelled with a warm feeling, at the mere possibility that he was genuinely concerned for her. Ichigo didn't say anything, but brought a hand awkwardly to the back of his neck.

"What do you say we go get your luggage, Inoue?" He asked, bringing his focus back to her. She got lost in his chocolate brown pools, trying desperately to command her heart to stop beating so fast. Otherwise she'd be in for it later. She nodded and smiled at him, now tightly grasping Tatsuki's hand.

The black-haired friend began dragging her friend off, leaving her orange-haired crush behind them.

"A-Ah, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime stuttered, repeatedly looking from her, back to him. "What about Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsuki's soft gaze suddenly grew firmer.

"Orihime, are you having any problems?" She asked worriedly, starting to slow down their pace. Orihime looked at her with big eyes.

"It feels a bit tight, but otherwise I'm fine."

"I oughta punch that idiot."

"Tatsuki-chan, he's not an idiot!" She exclaimed, trying to keep her tone down, quiet enough so the shinigami behind them wouldn't hear.

"You saw him and your heart obviously fluttered," Tatsuki's tone was tense as she spoke. "We're going to sit down for a few minutes. I don't want to take any risks." Orihime held her hand tighter, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm fine. I'd just like to get my stuff so we can go," the auburn-haired beauty scolded lightly, before adding in a small, "Please." Tatsuki continued to look at her, disbelieving, before sighing heavily.

"Fine."

Ichigo soon caught up to the two before raising an eyebrow. "Something the matter?" Orihime shook her head fervently, her face heating up incredulously.

"Nope! Nothing at all," she beamed at him as she spoke. "Ah, look! There's the baggage return." Orihime pointed to the large, awkward metal contraption. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm over a conveyor belt, as weird as it may be.

The trio soon got to the return area, and Orihime found her bags. She, of course, was told to only carry her purse and another smaller bag, while the other two would carry her larger, bulkier stuff. Mainly Ichigo though. He groaned inwardly, wondering how many clothes one girl could have, as he deftly picked up her suitcases.

"Ano, thank you for carrying my suitcases, Kurosaki-kun…" She murmured quietly to him, once more her grasp on her bag growing tighter. "I would have been like a superhero and carried them all myself, but Tatsuki-chan wouldn't let me." Orihime pouted lightly in emphasis of her disappointment. "She doesn't like me lifting heavy things…"

"It's okay, Inoue. I don't mind."

Her heart jumped as she grew bright red. He really knew how to make a girl nervous. "A-Ah, is that so…" She replied shakily, her chest growing tighter. Orihime soon stopped for a moment, shutting her eyes tightly, as she waiting for the feeling to pass. These tight sensations were normal and common for her as of late, but it didn't mean she was used to them.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki exclaimed, definitely sounding worried. Orihime cracked open an eye and put up a hand, reassuring her it was okay.

"Just a second… I'm fine, really…" She tried to explain. Tatsuki was giving Ichigo death glares as she stood close to her friend, and Ichigo looked from Tatsuki, in confusion, to Orihime in concern.

"Inoue, you okay?" He asked, growing very worried. "You want to sit down or something?" Little did the orangette know is that he wasn't helping very much. Tatsuki was tempted to beat the snot out of him, for making her so nervous.

"I-I'm fine… I just have… the flu." She lied, quickly faking a cough. "I'll be better in no time!" She quickly pumped a fist into the air, narrowly missing hitting Ichigo with her purse. She winced lightly again, as the sudden action didn't help the situation. "Let's just go."

And with that, Orihime resumed walking, squishing her eyes together in a desperate attempt of hope that the pain would pass. The two caught up to her again, and she was very aware of the concerned stares she was receiving. As the pain began subsiding, she placed a small smile on her face, and began to hum a random tune.

"Ah, which of you drove here?" The healer asked, once outside. Ichigo temporarily set down the cases, to dig for his keys in his pocket.

"I did," he replied, hitting the unlock button on the key, promptly inciting a small beeping noise from the lot. Orihime watched in awe as he replaced the keys back into the pocket.

"Wah, Kurosaki-kun, you have your own car??" She inquired exuberantly, watching the boy carefully as he picked up her bags once more, and began walking towards a sleek, black, two-door car. She stopped in front of it, very impressed. "This is so cool!" She exclaimed, running up to it. She was tempted to touch it, to see if it was as smooth as it looked, but it wasn't hers, so she refrained.

"Glad you like it," Ichigo chuckled, walking up beside her and popping open the trunk. Tatsuki hovered closely, wondering how the hell Ichigo could chuckle like that. He _never _chuckled. He never smiled either! She was beginning to wonder if he was going crazy. _'Maybe…' _She walked behind the two, tossing in Orihime's suitcases. Ichigo did the same, only more lightly. He knew better than to throw other people's stuff.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, can I get in?" Orihime asked, giving him an excited smile. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"You want to sit in the front? Or back?" The healer immediately thought she was, 'banished', to the back of the car, per se. She brought her gaze over to Tatsuki, her eyes asking if it was really okay to sit wherever? Tatsuki sighed heavily before nodding and shooing her to go. Orihime grinned before looking back to her Kurosaki-kun.

"Can I sit in the front please?" She asked, clasping her hands together tightly in front of her chest hopefully. Ichigo nodded again, the smile still on his face.

"Tatsuki needs to get in first though," he explained, opening up a door. "Tatsuki?" He asked the black-haired friend, his soft expression suddenly changed to a sharp, more commonly known one.

"Yeah, yeah…" She mumbled, forcing her hands into her pockets. "No funny stuff though, or I'll rip your head off." She whispered almost silently, earning a dark glare from him. Tatsuki got in, and Ichigo readjusted the seat so Inoue could properly get in. She gleefully slid in and quickly strapped her seatbelt, clapping lightly to herself in excitement. _'Wow, she's really excited…' _He noted, but he was completely fine with it. Seeing her so happy now practically made up for the last year and a half of missed communication between the two.

Ichigo got into the car on his side, buckling up his own belt and starting the engine, springing forth a loud roar at first, but quickly quieted.

"Wow…" Orihime looked at the interior of the car in awe. "It's so quiet! All the cars in Kyoto were so noisy and loud, it was hard to hear anything there." He nodded in understanding, before putting the car in reverse. In order for Ichigo to look back properly before moving, he placed his hand on the shoulder of the seat next to his, which _happened_ to be Orihime's. She felt her throat close up and it began to get harder to breathe as his hand was so close to her.

Tatsuki only glared at Ichigo from the back, grinding her teeth in frustration, as he had blatantly tried that 'funny stuff' on her gentle friend. It wasn't long till Ichigo was completely focused on driving, and Orihime had averted her dazed stare out the window. Tatsuki was left to stare at the two bright-haired teens in front of her, and she mused silently, noticing an odd pattern.

While Orihime continued to look out the window, Ichigo would focus on the road for a few minutes, before glancing back at the girl next to him. Then his grip on the steering wheel would tighten, and he'd focus on the road once more. Then again, after a few more moments, he'd look back over to her, with what appeared to be a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Tatsuki focused on his eyes a few of the times he glanced back to the girl, wondering if he was easy to read.

He was.

But she wasn't so sure she liked what she saw.

His gaze always appeared to be a semi-heated stare, his eyes flashing with emotions like longing and want. Tatsuki folded her arms across her chest, before she cleared her throat and snapped her eyes shut.

'_Orihime would be ecstatic if he really did feel the same…' _She thought, clearly recognizing the emotion his glances were practically screaming. She saw the same look from Orihime. _'But she'd be heartbroken as well…'_

"So… To your apartment, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked, clearing his throat as well. Orihime was brought out of her staring, and Tatsuki was snapped out of her revelation.

"Uh, no."

"Then Inoue has her own apartment again?"

Silence swept past the three young adults, until Orihime giggled lightly, to relieve the tension. "Um… Actually, I'm staying at your family's place. Kurosaki Clinic." Ichigo almost immediately slammed on the brakes, frightening both girls and caused them to fly forward in their seats.

"The clinic?? With my freaking dad??"

"And your sisters," Tatsuki added. Ichigo growled in frustration before picking up in speed again.

"You're not helping," he mumbled, his grip growing ever so tighter. "Why didn't that stupid old man tell me?" His brows formed a sharp V and his eyes were flashing with irritation. Orihime suddenly felt like crawling up and apologizing repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-san said he'd tell you," She murmured awkwardly, twisting her fingers into various knots as she spoke. He sighed heavily, and Tatsuki resumed watching his actions.

"Inoue, it's fine," he breathed, wanting to put his hand on hers, to assure her. She was off-limits though… He couldn't do that to someone like her. Plus Tatsuki would beat him to a bloody pulp. "I just wish my dad wouldn't be such an ass and put off telling me that stuff."

She formed her lips into a small 'O', before returning her gaze back out the window. Ichigo returned to focusing on his driving, and Tatsuki was left to watch Ichigo's constant pattern of glancing to Orihime, over and over again.

-----

It wasn't long until the trio was back at the place Ichigo called home, but it was surely different to not just Orihime, but to all of them. Multiple ambulances were parked in the street and in the driveway, starting to rise a feeling of worry in all three of them.

They approached the door, and Ichigo turned the knob, wondering when exactly it was last that he visited his family. Tanabata? No… Christmas? Nah, it couldn't be… He gave up effortlessly in trying to remember.

"I'm home!" He yelled out, curious as if someone was to greet them. Isshin soon stomped through the hallways, a serious expression on his face.

"Ichigo! Bad time to come home! We're taking care of multiple burn victims from a fire near here," he gruffly explained, rushing into a nearby patient room. Ichigo followed in after him, leaving Orihime and Tatsuki in the hallway.

"And when were you going to tell me about Inoue staying here? So nice of you to let me know ahead of time!"

"I thought I already told you! Or at least, I thought Yuzu called you," Isshin muttered, checking on the patient, before hustling back out the door. "When was the last time you were at your apartment and actually checked your messages?" Ichigo paused, bringing his palm up to his forehead. Damn, he was right. He been so busy with college, he hadn't even thought about checking his messages.

"But about that…" the elder Kurosaki stopped for a moment, taking a few minutes out of his schedule to talk to them all. "Orihime-chan, you can't stay here for a while. Since the fire today, we have no extra patient rooms" The healer's eyes grew wide, and she held her body close, afraid of shaking too much.

"B-But Kurosaki-san, I-I…" She mumbled, confusing the heck out of Ichigo as to what was going on. Isshin sighed, placing his large hand on her small shoulder, frowning lightly.

"I know. But there isn't any extra space here. You'll have to stay with someone else…" He apologized, truly feeling bad. She hugged her body tighter, biting her bottom lip in worry.

"B-But, Kurosaki-san, you said it yourself. You wanted me to stay around… Well, you know." Orihime replied nervously, hoping Ichigo wouldn't be too concerned and question further. Isshin nodded, and pondered for a moment.

"Why not stay with Ichigo?" He offered. "Did you not know he's studying medicine right now?" For the whatever numbered time it was today, Orihime was in awe. Yes, Ichigo had really changed the last few years.

"R-Really?? Kurosaki-kun, that's so cool!" She exclaimed, then immediately quieted down, remembering the patients. The shinigami substitute blushed hard before kneading the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's no big deal, really…"

"You know what else, Orihime-chan?" Isshin now smiled, sticking his hands into his coat pockets. She rose her eyebrows in curiosity. "He's specializing in cardiology."

If Orihime's heart wasn't already to jump out of her chest, it was about to now.

"You don't say…" She stood there in blank awe, and Ichigo, still embarrassed, merely looked at the floor. He really had accomplished so much while she was away. What had she done for the last three years? She remembers doing her generals in the first year and a half, but then… Orihime shook her head to remove those bad thoughts from her head.

"So what do you say Ichigo? Can she stay at your place until there's some open space here?" Isshin asked, grinning at his son. Ichigo started thinking about what it'd be like to have Inoue there. After a few minutes, and quite a bit of uncalled for images in his head, he nodded awkwardly to the small girl, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Inoue can stay with me as long as she needs," he mumbled, looking directly at the healer. He found it hard to swallow as he continued to look at her big, doe-eyed expression, pink cheeks, and suspiciously soft, plump looking lips. _'I wonder if they're as soft as they look… I don't think Inoue would mind if I just touched them once… Would she?' _Ichigo soon realized what he was thinking, and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. _'Dammit.'_

"Okay! Since that little situation is resolved, you three need to get out of here so I can work on these patients," Isshin told them all firmly, now bewildering Ichigo as to how he could be so serious for once. "Orihime-chan, feel free to call the home number whenever you need to." He smiled at her. "Yuzu and Karin would love to talk to you once in a while as well." She beamed back and nodded.

"Of course!" Ichigo questioned this, and actually felt a bit jealous. Had his own father and sisters talked to her more than he did over these past few years?? The two girls went outside, and Ichigo was just about to follow, when Isshin held him back for a few last words.

"Ichigo, no shifty business." Ichigo flushed hard and sputtered.

"W-What the hell! I-I'd never do that!" He retorted fiercely, throwing his hands up into the air. "Inoue's my friend, I'm not going to do something stupid like tha-" He was cut off.

"I'm not stupid Ichigo," Isshin's tone was as he spoke. "I see the way you're looking at her, and I'm completely serious. No stupid stuff." Ichigo's jaw dropped in awkward confusion. Looking at her like what??

"Dammit, I'd never…" He muttered, scuffing the floor with his shoe. "I won't dad. You have my word." Isshin grinned once more and patted Ichigo on the back. Hard. Ichigo fell forward from the impact, and was soon left alone in the hallway, silently cursing to himself.

Ichigo soon rejoined the two girls outside, finding Inoue completely flustered, and Tatsuki looking both peeved and amused. "Er, ready to go Inoue?" He asked awkwardly, pointing back to his car. Orihime only turned redder and nodded. She quickly said her goodbyes to her friend, and rushed back over to the car.

"Ichigo," Tatsuki started, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?"

A hard, icy glare was given to the shinigami, causing him to jump back slightly. "If I find out you've touched Inoue inappropriately, you're dead. Hear me? Dead." Ichigo groaned, running a hand through his thick, orange hair.

"I can't believe you're honestly giving me this talk too. First my dad, now you," he blanched irritatedly, holding back the urge to punch her.

"We have our reasons for telling you not to," she only said, now glancing back at the still red-faced teen leaning against the car.

"And what's that?"

She said nothing.

"I'm not that much of an ass Tatsuki. I wouldn't do anything stupid to Inoue… Especially without knowing my own feelings first."

He expected her to either yell, or continue to remain silent. She actually laughed, and pretty loudly at that.

"You're kidding me, right?? Wow, you're acting like such a pansy now. What happened to that hard-ass Ichigo I knew before?" He scowled hard, finding it really hard to not yell back at her. "Anyway… Tell Orihime to call me later, after she's gotten settled in." Ichigo nodded, not really wanting to do any favors for the girl who was insulting him.

Tatsuki left and began her walk home, and Ichigo made his way back to his car, receiving a bright smile from the girl leaning against it.

Despite getting all weird crap going around, he honestly felt like things were turning up. And her bright smile reassured him of that.

.

.

.

R&R~


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, you guys are all too smart. D: Well, at least two of you have suspicions of Orihime, and I will say, "Yes... You are correct." ;) And one of the reviewers nailed the suspicion. I mean, it's not entirely entirely correct, but I have a specific name for it. XD I did mah research! But yeah... D: I'm so surprised, ya'll catch on fast. *hearts* Great job! Anywho, I probably won't have another chapter out 'soon'... And when I mean soon, I mean like... Not within the next week? I just have finals all week, and I'm so dead tired when I get home, that I'm sick of sick, per se, but I don't have the energy. It's probably because I've written over 16,000 words since Friday. *sweatdrop* I'm not sure if that's a lot to you or not, but I think it is so... THERE._

_**.disclaimer. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**_

_Also, please note all future chapters, unless otherwise stated, will start out with a flashback. D: Please keep this in mind! kthxbai  
_

* * *

-----

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_Why wouldn't she pick up??_

"_Hello?" Her small voice squeaked through the mobile device, scaring the living daylight out of the orange-haired boy. Of course he expected her to answer, but then again, he didn't think she actually would… Which made no sense at all._

"_H-Hey Inoue, it's Ichigo… Just, er, calling to say hello again," his voice cracked unwillingly as he talked. Why was he so nervous? He was stupidly nervous _every_ time he called her._

"_Oh, hi Kurosaki-kun!" She replied exuberantly. Ichigo smirked as he pictured her own smile on the other side of the line. "How are you doing?"_

"_I'm okay… You?" He muttered, appreciating the fact he could listen to her voice like this, despite being miles away._

"_Oh, I'm good! I actually had a huge final today, so I'm sorta tired, but I'm going to go to bed soon, so by the time I wake up, I'll be refreshed and energized once more!" Orihime rambled, stuttering a bit here and there. Ichigo closed his eyes, just letting her voice ring in his head. The times he got to call her were the moments he always looked forward to._

"_I won't keep you up any longer then. I just… wanted to check in," he replied, lightly drumming his fingers on his wood desk, a small beat vibrating through the surface. _

"_Oh, it's no problem, Kurosaki-kun! I like talking to you!"_

_He felt his face heat up, and he pulled at his collar. "I… It's cool to talk to you too, Inoue." He could practically hear her smiling widely on the other side. "A-Anyway… Get to bed. Don't stay up too late."_

"_I know, I know…" She grumbled lightly, though it was still obvious she was still joking. _

"_Talk to you later, Inoue…"_

"_Bye-bye, Kurosaki-kun! I'll call you soon!"_

_She never did._

-----

Short eyelashes fluttered open, a muffled groan escaping the young, orange-haired man on the bed. His face was buried deeply into his pillow, and he yearned to fall back asleep. Why the hell had he woken up so early?? Tired amber eyes glanced over to the clock, soon inciting another hefty groan. He would have a class in a few hours, which meant it was time to get up now.

Very tempted to just plop back down on his soft, cushion-y bed, Ichigo reluctantly forced his heavy body up, his muscles crying out for more rest. He sat up straight, letting his long legs swing over the edge, his feet not wanting to touch the cold floor. The shinigami stretched, yawned, and cracked joints multiple times before standing up and slowly, but surely, make his way to the bathroom.

He stifled another yawn with one hand, the other reaching out to the doorknob of the bathroom door_. 'Since when do I close the door after using it?' _He thought briefly, his gaze lingering on the knob he was holding. Ichigo shrugged it off, figuring he must've accidentally done it last night, as he was very tired.

The handle turned, and it opened very slightly. He was soon set off after a loud shriek and quick door to the nose, causing a fast, temporary pain in his face.

"What the hell??" He grumbled, trying to figure out who was currently residing in his bathroom.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun! I didn't mean to smack your face with the door!" A tiny voice apologized quickly from the other side. A very _familiar_ voice. "I-It's just, I need a few more minutes to get dressed, so I'm not exactly…erm…"

And then it all rushed back to him, giving him a good mental slap. Sighing heavily in embarrassment, he rested his instantly flushing forehead on the cool door.

"Shit… Sorry Inoue, I totally blanked, and uh… I forgot you were staying here…" He quietly apologized, doing his best not to bash his head against the door in frustration.

"Oh, it's quite alright! But I'll be out soon. Sorry I'm taking so long in your bathroom…" She replied, her voice being muffled. His face grew hotter as he tried so hard to focus on her words. His hollow was making crude comments about her earlier statement of needing a few more moments to dress herself. Images were also included.

"It's fine… Just… let me know when you're done," Ichigo spoke low, finding it really difficult to ignore his hollow's comments and sneers. His suggestions were just _so_ horribly tempting…

Ichigo wandered back to his room, grumbling all the way, while Orihime was bright red on the other side of the wood door. _'He was so close…' _Her mind quickly, and very randomly, created an image of him, fresh out of bed with tousled hair, only boxers, with no shirt, exposing his lusciously… tanned… skin…

"Stop Orihime!" She commanded herself harshly, her heart beating dangerously fast from her daydream. "No daydreaming of Kurosaki-kun without a shirt on!" She hissed quietly to herself. But… Oh, how she loved imagining all those things… But they only made things worse for her… But they were so tempting!

Orihime quickly pulled on her skirt, zipping up the side hastily, before sliding on her T-shirt. She soon pouted at her appearance in the mirror, scolding herself for not doing laundry before she left for Kyoto. Now she had no normal clothes! But she was in such a hurry before she left…

'_No! No excuses!'_ She told herself, still frowning at her poor clothing choice. She wore a normal dark blue T-shirt that Tatsuki had gotten her for her birthday, and the only other clean skirt she had left. She lugged it around for years, despite growing out of it, and obviously never needing it again, but she couldn't bear to throw it away.

Her old high school skirt.

Why she had kept _that_ skirt of all things, she didn't know… Maybe it was for nostalgic sake. Either way, she had gotten a bit taller, and it was unfortunately small… _Perfect. _Now she'd have to go shopping for new clothes, along with washing the rest of them. But she'd rummaged around through _all_ her clothes, looking for a clean one, and smelling through the dirty ones (almost passing out from the stink), and that was the only one she had.

Looking back at the clock hanging on the wall, she knew she had to get out of there soon, so Kurosaki-kun could use the bathroom. She wasn't living here permanently; she couldn't occupy it for so long. Orihime quickly brushed her damp hair (which had gotten wet from the shower she took previously), and grabbed her things to rush out of the still steamy bathroom.

Orihime returned to her own temporary room, which was actually Ichigo's 'office' space. It held all his medical books and college supplies. He was even kind enough to loan her an inflatable mattress to sleep on.

The healer remembered his irritated, yet flustered look from him as he explained his dad had gotten it for him for Christmas one year, saying he'd need it for camping. Too bad he never camped. Regardless, he still kept it, and Orihime smiled at his kind gesture in offering to her, to use while she stayed.

She soon stuffed her dirty clothes and other miscellaneous items into her bag, noting she'd have to go out and do laundry during the day. As soon as the healer finished that little task, she returned to the hallway, with good intentions of telling the scowling strawberry the bathroom was free, but…

She couldn't remember which one room was his. She was stuck between two doors, and she tried to hard to remember what one truly belonged to him. Was it the left…? Or the right?

And then she remembered he was pointing to the right one, while saying something along the lines of, "This is my room" with a grumpy look on his face. "You probably don't need to know that, but, uh… I'm guess I'm telling you anyways." The auburn-haired beauty giggled at his silly expression as she remembered, and hastily knocked on the right door, an amused smile adorning her face.

"Kurosaki-kun! I'm done in the bathroom, so it's free now," She told him through the door, her small fist hovering lightly above the surface.

"Ah, okay, thanks…" Ichigo replied, soon opening the door, and to much to her dismay… Or pleasure… One of the two. He was shirtless. Her face flooded with heat as she snapped her stare down to the ground, her heart swiftly picking up in pace. _'Oh no…' _Orihime bit her bottom lip, her tiny hands curling up into tight fists. And then she remembered that delicious, yet embarrassing daydream.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her, sounding truly concerned. She nodded shakily.

"I-I'm fine! Just… Suddenly warm, I guess. You know how it is with the summer, always getting hot really quickly."

"Inoue, it's March."

"… Right." She choked out, forcing a swallow. _'Wow, has it always been this hard to breathe?'_ Orihime wondered, still finding the floor very fascinating, and completely oblivious to the heated stare she was getting from the shirtless guy in front of her.

'_Damn, it's so… short.' _Was the only mundane thought running through the orangette's head. He forced his gaze to look higher, not at the length of her stupid skirt… Though, was it her skirt from high school? It looked like it… _'NO! Stop. Right. There.'_

Ichigo cleared his throat, looking at the healer's flushed face. _'Why does she look so red…?' _He wondered, taking in every inch of her face. Glazed, gray eyes, dark red cheeks, and long eyelashes following dangerously low over those eyes. She even had some stray hairs that had fallen out from her hairpins, that the shinigami wanted to brush them back behind her ear.

But that would mean getting close to her face, and quite possibly accidentally touching her skin. Or could he make look like it was an accident, but it was really on purpose! It'd be perfect, he could finally figure out if she really was a soft as she loo-

"Um… W-Were you going to use the bathroom, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, forcing herself to look at him, shirtless or not. _'Just look above the neck,'_ she told herself. _'The neck… Gah! Does Kurosaki-kun know he doesn't have a shirt on??'_ Ichigo stopped his mindless rambling, and tensed up.

Damn it. And he was doing that _so_ often too! Maybe some of Inoue's daydreaming and rambling habits had rubbed off on him.

"Uh, yeah, thanks…" He replied in a low tone, groaning inwardly to himself, all while giving her a nod. No doing anything to this girl… She was definitely off-limits, and not just because of Tatsuki and his dad's stupid rules. He soon retreated back to the bathroom, leaving Orihime in the hallway.

And she fell. Dropping to the floor, she sat in a position where she could bury and hide her burning face in her knees. _'Not now…' _The healer bit her lip in frustration, tears stinging at her gray orbs while she waited for the feeling to pass.

She did it again… Orihime sighed heavily as her heart rate became its climb down from its high. She let herself get _oh so_ flustered and embarrassed and nervous, it overwhelmed her. She took in another deep breath before letting her eyelids flutter closed, just letting the sudden fatigue take over. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… Just to rest for a bit longer. Maybe…

So she did, albeit unintentionally. She knew she shouldn't… She couldn't… But she was just so tired all of a sudden… Nah, a quick nap wouldn't hurt, despite the nagging reasoning _not_ to in her head.

-----

"Inoue?" A low voice brought her half out of her sleepy state.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun? Boy, you get ready quickly…" She mumbled, somewhat slurring her words. The healer brought her hands up to her eyes, rubbing them hoping the little lead weights placed on them would fly off or something.

"Er, I've been away for over forty-five minutes…" Ichigo squatted down next to her, noticing her sleepy expression. As he breathed, he smelled something fragrant-y in the air. It smelled… Nice. Vanilla, maybe? Nah, it had to be something fruity. "Inoue, have you been in the hallway this entire time??" He definitely noticed her glance to the side.

"… Maybe…"

Ichigo exhaled sharply, furrowing his brows into a deep arch. "What, did you not get enough sleep last night?" He inquired, wanting to know why she was taking a nap in the drafty hall. She shook her head, extending her arms to stretch.

"I slept fine… I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun. I actually can get real tired at times, so you don't need to worry about me," Orihime explained, still stretching, and holding back a yawn. _'Phooey… Still sleepy.'_

He sighed heavily, standing up from his previously squatting position. He soon held out a hand to help her up. "Not that I mind if you sleep in the hall, but I wouldn't want you to get a cold, so… At least try to get to the couch or a chair or _something._" The healer looked at his hand nervously, subconsciously licking her lips. To take it? Or not to take it? Ooooh, she'd regret it later, but she took it anyway. "Because you already have the flu, right? It would be bad if you got sicker."

Her hand, while still in his, tensed up involuntarily, as he questioned. Scared, nervous eyes shifted to concerned, amber ones. "Everything alright?" She nodded insecurely, using his grasp to help her up. _'Right… The flu.'_

"Just fine!" She exclaimed, feigning the new mood. She couldn't show him she was tired, and she certainly couldn't show him that she was lying. He seemed to be picking up on the less obvious things lately…

As much as she wanted to continue holding his warm, large, callused hand, she reluctantly let do, letting her arms fold weakly under her chest. "So… Um, why are you up so early?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, uh… I guess I couldn't sleep any longer," he told her, scratching the back of his head. "Your reason?"

"… Same."

He nodded awkwardly, kinda disappointed in her short answer. But what else was he expecting? Maybe he was hoping for some mindless rambling to listen to, and smile at the innocence of it.

"Cool…" Ichigo replied dully, his fingers curling up into a fist at his lame answer. "Oh, I was going to tell you. There are going to be some days I'm gone. You know, classes and stuff," He told her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, turning around to go to the kitchen.

"O-Oh, so you're going to be gone today?" She asked, following behind him, watching him with eyes of longing. _'So tall…'_

"Yup… Just for a few hours though. Not too many courses today," he continued, opening the refrigerator door to look for something to eat. He soon let out a curse at his lack of food. "Damn… Sorry, Inoue, I have to go grocery shopping still."

Orihime waved her hands frantically, now feeling some relief in her chest. He was going to be gone for a while. That way, she could get her errands and other important things done while he was away. She bit her bottom tightly, really not wanting to hide things from him, of all people, but it couldn't be helped. Things were better this way.

"Oh no, it's fine! I actually have to run to a few errands myself today. Ne, why don't I go get some food to replenish your fridge? That way you don't need to worry about it yourself," The auburn teen offered, giving him a wide smile. He looked at her bewildered. He knew she was kind, but to offer to go shopping for him?

"Won't it be a lot of food? I thought you said Tatsuki didn't want you lifting heavy things."

"Oh, no, it's alright. I won't get too much where it's too heavy, but I'll enough for the both of us to survive for a while," Orihime continued to grin as she spoke. Ichigo couldn't help but continue to frown. He was fine with her getting food items, but what she was going to get made his stomach flip uncomfortably.

"Sure, but… I know you like the wasabi and red bean paste stuff, but can you try to get some, I dunno, bland?" He stopped after hearing a small giggle.

"Oh don't worry, Kurosaki-kun! I love that stuff, but I'm kinda on a new diet now. Doctor's orders!" She took in a deep breath, her expression amused. Ichigo, who wasn't entirely listening before, was definitely listening now after the odd mention of 'doctor'.

"Doctor's orders??"

Orihime's eyes grew wide, quickly bringing up her small hand to her mouth. "O-Oh, I mean, y-you know those physicals you get every once in a while?"

"… Yeah?"

"They told me I was, uh… They wanted me to drop a few pounds. After asking about what I was eating, they commanded I stop those 'bad' eating habits, and eat lots of fruits and vegetables and stuff. That's what I meant by doctor's orders, but boy! The doctors sure are smart and-" This time, he stopped her.

"Rambling again, Inoue," Ichigo smirked lightly, amused by her mindless talking. Though… He had a weird feeling that she wasn't entirely saying the truth, and he didn't know why. But this was _Inoue._ She was always honest and told the truth.

… Right?

"Oh, sorry Kurosaki-kun," Orihime apologized, letting her fingers fiddle with the hem of her skirt, not realizing she was lifting it up higher than it already was. "I really should stop doing that…" His face grew hot as he forced himself to look at the clock to check the time. Not at that ridiculously short skirt… Or her smooth looking curves… Or her silky hair… _'…GAH!'_

"I-It's fine Inoue. It shows you think about a lot… Or something," he told her reassuringly, holding back another blush as he resisted the urge to tell her that he actually really liked her rambling. It still felt like it helped make up lost time.

"Look, I'm sorry to suddenly bail or whatever, but I really should get going… My college is sorta far, and traffic can get really bad." Amber eyes looked at gray ones, guilt flashing across them. "Here's a second key though." Ichigo sighed, opening up a nearby cabinet and taking out a spare. "So if you go out, you can still get back in."

Orihime nodded in awe, taking the small metal form from his fingers. Her heart swelled that he trusted her enough with a key to his apartment. Or maybe it was because she was just staying here. Figuring it was probably the latter, she deflated.

"Again, I'm sorry… I'll probably be back late afternoon," he apologized once more, truly feeling bad. He felt like he was ditching her, even though she was just staying here… Though he'd never say it to her, but he'd rather stay here and talk or whatever it is people do, instead of classes. Too bad he was in important classes this semester, and couldn't afford to miss them.

She beamed, nodding. "Okay, Kurosaki-kun." She breathed, giving him a soft gaze. "Have a good day!" Ichigo's lips curved up lightly into a smile of his own.

"Yeah… Thanks Inoue."

And with that, he left. The healer's happy expression dropped, and she stared mindlessly at the door. _'Kurosaki-kun…' _She was upset with herself feeling so sad, yet relieved at his absence.

Exhaling heavily, she dragged her feet back his couch, letting her small body fall into the big cushions. Orihime breathed in, taking in his spicy scent that happened to waft around his entire apartment.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled to herself, feeling a single tear stray down her cheek, before soon closing her eyes and letting sleep consume her for just a little while longer.

.

.

.

R&R~


	4. Chapter 4

_XD Soooo, this is totally a filler-ish chapter... But it's IchiHime? D: So don't hate me too much... I plan on Ichigo getting suspicious of her soon. XDD But for now, let him gaze at her like a long-lost lover, kay? Cuz when he gets suspicious, he'll get pissed.... XDD "Why didn't you tell me anything!?" He'll yell. :D A-And she'll cry, and he'll feel like crap for making her cry, a-and AAAANGST! Lol, enjoy the chapter. :D_

_**.disclaimer. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**_

_The first part of the chapter is a flashback. (Italicized)  
_

* * *

-----

_"She never called me back…" Ichigo grumbled over the phone to Tatsuki. He heard a sigh from the other side._

_"__Ichigo, do you have to talk about this now? I'm kinda busy packing," the girl sighed, her tone sounding distressed._

_"__Packing for what?"_

_"__I'm… visiting Orihime," she confessed from the phone. She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. Tatsuki eventually decided it was okay, but she couldn't tell him _everything_._

_"Oh, so she has time to see you, but not enough to call anyone else for three months?" He scoffed, curling up his hand into a fist. Inoue never called back, and he was hurt. He didn't mean to sound so rude or mean, but he missed talking to her. Badly. And having those awkward feelings just added on top of the stress pile he was currently collecting._

_"__Ichigo…"_

_"No, don't bother trying to explain for her… Though am I right to think she has a new life over there?"_

_"Ichigo… She still cares for her friends. She still cares for you, it's just-"_

_"You know, never mind," the redhead furrowed his eyebrows, not caring that his knuckles were turning white from the tightness of his fist. "Just tell her I said hi when you see her." And he hung up._

-----

Long, tan fingers tattooed a steady beat on the hard, wood surface. Amber eyes glanced, for what probably was the hundredth time, towards the small, black clock hung over the doorframe.

Letting go of a heavy sigh, the tempo of the beat grew faster, clearly stressed with annoyance. The shinigami couldn't focus on the lecture. Sure, talking about genetic heart conditions was exciting and all, but his mind kept drifting back to the auburn-haired woman back at his apartment. What was she doing? Was she possibly feeling lonely? … Were people hitting on her while she was shopping?!

He should've stayed home. That way he could've been with her when she went… And he'd definitely beat up any and every asshole that thought they could make a move on her. Ichigo's previously extended fingers curled into a tight fist, his eyes darting back to the clock yet again. _'Only one more minute… Come on, come on!'_

"You have a paper due Friday!" the professor's voice bellowed out, echoing through the classroom. "You are to write a two-thousand word, minimum, report on a genetic heart condition. Feel free to choose any one you like, but go in depth with it! Research it thoroughly and write it in such a manner that will make me gasp in awe!" He spoke sharply, making his request as clear as possible. "You _do_ know how in-depth I'm talking about, I hope."

A few peers chuckled, and the rest cracked a small grin. "Make sure to include symptoms, treatments, yadda, yadda, now get out of here." The professor finished as soon as the bell rang.

'_Finally…'_ Ichigo thought dryly, beginning to pack his own books and notes into his book bag. He soon hoisted it over his shoulders and was about to leave as well, when his teacher stopped him.

"Ichigo, come here for a moment," the teacher requested, motioning his hand for him to come forward. He inwardly groaned and turned back around and went to the teacher's desk.

"Yeah, Satou-sensei?"

"It's just that I heard some interesting news from your father. I hear you've had a friend living with you for the last few days or so?" Satou asked, drumming his fingers together in interest. Ichigo made a mental note to kill his dad.

"My old man can't keep his mouth shut, can he?" The substitute replied sullenly, a tone of irritation very apparent. Just because his dad and his now professor used to be good buddies in high school didn't mean they could talk about him so casually. Satou laughed heartily.

"Your father does like to talk about you, but that's not such a bad thing."

"It is when he never shuts up," Ichigo retorted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, what does… my friend… have to do with this class? You never keep anyone after unless it's related to the course." He demanded to know, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Satou remained silent for a moment, his expression suddenly grave. "No reason… I just wanted you to research a specific heart condition, is all."

"Any reason for not letting me pick my own?"

"I believe it will just benefit you greatly in the future."

"Lousy excuse."

The teacher gave a grim grin before resuming. "I'd like you to look up this," Satou hastily scribbled the name of the condition on a sticky note before peeling it off and handing it to his student. Ichigo's eyes showed confusion.

"Why this one of all things?" He questioned, shoving the sticky into his pocket.

"Like I said, I thought you'd find it interesting and it'll help you in the future."

The shinigami's brow furrowed in confusion, pulling the paper out of his pocket, looking at it again questioningly. "You make no sense, sensei…" He scoffed. Satou shrugged, taking a quick glance at the clock.

"When's your next class?" He asked curiously. Ichigo inwardly groaned, wondering just when this stupid conversation was going to be over.

"I don't have another class, I'm going home," he spoke through his teeth, holding the strap of his book bag tightly. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to leave." The educator gave an awkward smile and shooed him off.

"Of course, of course. Good luck with your paper, and give my regards to Miss Inoue, would you?" Ichigo nodded, and left. It wouldn't be until later that he realized, he had never told him her name.

-----

"Gosh, I didn't think it'd all be so heavy…" Orihime sighed, collapsing on the couch. She let her head turn towards the mountain of items off to the side. Groceries, new clothes, old, washed clothes, and almost an entire grocery bag of letters.

She swallowed hard, keeping her focus on the bag containing the many papers. She would have to find a good place to hide them… Or maybe she could read them, and borrow a pair of scissors later, and completely cut up the evidence! Oh, but what if Kurosaki-kun was good at puzzles and put all the pieces back together and discovered her terrible secret! But he wasn't one who'd dig through other people's things…

The healer flipped onto her stomach, burying her face into the cushion. She inhaled deeply, absolutely loving his scent. Her face grew red as she remembered Tatsuki comparing her to a dog when Kurosaki-kun was involved. She groaned, her face feeling as if it was on fire as she tried to hide her embarrassment. _'I need to put those letters away…'_ She thought, biting her lip nervously. _'Kurosaki-kun could be back any minute.'_

Reluctant to get off the comfy couch, she got up and took the small bag of papers and clothes to her room, where she promptly shoved them into her suitcase, making sure the letters were at the very bottom. Though, she took one letter out, perfectly knowing what it was, and folded it, hiding it in her waistband of her skirt. _'I need to keep this one with me at all times…'_ Orihime mentally commanded herself.

Soon returning to the living room, Orihime stood there for a few minutes, deciding what it was she wanted to do. She looked at the nearby clock, noticing it was getting later, towards evening. An idea popped into her head and she smiled. _'I should make dinner for Kurosaki-kun!'_

Grabbing the still very heavy grocery bags, she made her way to the kitchen to make her good friend a meal. But what would she make? Sighing again, she took the items out of the bags and set them on the table for now. "Hm… Would Kurosaki-kun want something like a curry? Or maybe he wants something foreign, like spaghetti or hamburgers or something… Oh no, it's so hard to decide…" The healer mumbled to herself, looking at all the ingredients laid out in front of her. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her hand wander over all the foods. She stopped and grabbed one of the items, and opened her eyes to discover what it was.

"Spaghetti it is, I guess," Orihime spoke lightly, looking thoroughly at the jar of sauce. She soon frowned at a second revelation. "Oh no, I don't know where anything is… And I can't just dig around looking for things, it's rude." She pouted to herself, trying to figure out what she should do. "Would Kurosaki-kun really mind though…?"

The healer huffed to herself before firmly resolving to make dinner for him. She began opening cupboards, searching for a pot in which she could boil the noodles. Eventually she found it, which incited a small cheer, and began boiling the water. Orihime let go of a heavy sigh as she took a seat at the table. Until the water was hot enough, she could only wait. She pulled out the letter from her waistband and stared at it in discontent.

"I have to open this sometime…" She muttered, letting her small thumb run over her name printed on the front of the envelope. Her heart grew heavy the longer she looked at it.

"Be brave, Orihime… Be brave," she commanded herself, flipping it over, proceeding to rip open the envelope. It wasn't long until she pulled out the crisply folded paper. Unfolding it slowly, her heart rate rose, making her quite nervous.

"Dear Miss Inoue Orihime, I'm sorry to inform you but there is no available…" She trailed off, reading the rest to herself, her heart sinking further. A few salty tears managed to escape, and she inhaled sharply. _'I knew it…'_ Why did she always feel so hopeful when this time came around? It'd never happen… She was going to d-

"Oi, Inoue, I'm back!"

Orihime jumped out of her seat, accidentally dropping the letter to the floor. _'No, no, no, Kurosaki-kun can't find this!!' _She mentally screamed, picking the paper from the floor and jamming it into her waistband. Then she heard a sizzle, and turned around to find…

The water was boiling over! "Oh no!!" The healer exclaimed, running over to the stove to lift the pan off the burner. In the mad rush she was in, she accidentally got some of the hot water on her arm, scalding her skin. "Oww!!"

Ichigo was turning the corner into the kitchen nonchalantly as he noticed the healer holding the heavy pot still, shaking terribly. "What's going on, Inoue?" He asked worriedly, at first not noticing the large red mark on her appendage. She looked over to him, doing her best to hold back her tears and biting her bottom lip hard.

"I-I was j-just clumsy, a-and I let the water boil over," the healer stuttered, trying to hide her pain. It wasn't going too well… It just hurt too much. Eventually Ichigo noticed the burn on her arm; immediately dropping everything he was holding.

"Fuck, Inoue, put down the pan!" He swore, soon by her side. He grabbed the metal pot from her hand and set it on the counter, quickly dragging the girl to the sink. Turning the water onto cold, full blast, Ichigo put her arm under the freezing liquid. She winced at the cold pain she was suddenly experiencing on her forearm and choked back a sob.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun, I-I'm so sorry…" She stuttered, her arm still hurting greatly. He brought his gaze from her arm to her face for a short moment. She definitely noticed the sharp, intense look he had in his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing??" He spoke sharply, exhaling heavily. He felt her flinch while holding her arm under the water. _'Dammit… I scared her.'_

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just thought I'd m-make dinner for you…" She kept quiet, feeling extremely guilty. "I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun…" He groaned and shut off the water, still holding her arm.

"Don't be. I'm sorry I blew up, it's just… You got hurt. It freaked me out," he spoke in an apologetic tone. The shinigami let his fingers run lightly over her newly burned skin. She flinched again, sending a shock of pain down her spine. "Sorry…" He breathed. She only shook her head.

"N-No, it's fine…" She mumbled back, quickly wiping away the stinging tears with her opposite hand. He groaned again and led her to the nearest seat, motioning for her to sit down.

"You stay here, I'm going to get some gauze to wrap around your arm." He commanded to her, pointing towards the bathroom. She nodded shakily and he left.

Orihime let out a gasp as she brought her own hand to her burn. _'How could I be so stupid?' _She chided herself. _'I'm no good…'_

Ichigo soon returned with the wrap, and kneeled before her, beginning to lightly bandage the discoloration. "We're going to have to change this once, maybe twice a day. And hopefully it should look better after a couple of days…" He muttered, finishing up. Orihime giggled softly, inciting in confused eyes from the redhead.

"You really know what you're doing, Kurosaki-kun," she complimented, giving him a small smile. He felt his face heat up and glanced nervously off to the side.

"Yeah, well, first aid is one of the first medical courses you need to take…" He explained, still holding her arm. He _knew_ he could let go of her already, and that he was taking advantage of the situation to get closer to her, but she didn't seem to mind much. Though it took all he had to hold back the urge to 'kiss the pain away', such as mothers do. That'd be very embarrassing, and very stupid, he told himself.

"Kurosaki-kun's going to be a great doctor…" The healer muttered, giving him a very sincere smile. He felt his face heat up further.

"Not really…"

"No, you are! You'll help a lot of people just like you helped me!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk lightly at her statement, while lightly running his thumb back and forth over the bandaging. _'She's amazing…'_

"Though…" She paused, her eyes questionably flashing with worry. "Why cardiology?" His smirk disappeared and he pulled another nearby chair to sit on, regrettably letting go of her arm.

"I really don't know, to be honest…" He confessed, folding his arms. "Now that I think of it, I don't really have a reason for choosing cardiology in particular. I just remember going through books of medical specialties, and that one just stood out to me." Orihime's mouth formed into a small, 'O' (which Ichigo thought was cute), before clasping her hands together tightly.

"Must be fate then, ne?" The healer smiled brightly, very believing that it was truly fate that made him study cardiology, though… She wasn't so sure she wanted to know the result of his destiny. If it somehow included her, she didn't want to be involved.

His smirk returned, looking at her with soft eyes. "I guess so…" He kneaded the back of his neck, now glancing at the lone pot on the counter. "You said you were trying to make dinner for me?" Orihime flushed as she brought her gaze to the same spot as well.

"U-Um, yes… It didn't work out so well though…" The healer spoke nervously, twisting her fingers into various knots. Ichigo shrugged, looking back at the girl, amused by her embarrassment.

"Oh well… It's the thought that counts, right?"

She looked back to him, her heart practically melting. _'… Kurosaki-kun…'_ She nodded slowly to him, giving him a bright smile.

"Well, what do you say we go out to get something to eat? It's already kind of late to start making something," Ichigo offered, glancing again at the clock. What was with him and being obsessed with the clock lately?

"Eh? B-But, the mess-"

"Can be cleaned up later." He finished, getting up from his chair. "Go get your coat and we'll go." He told her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"O-okay!" She replied exuberantly, standing up herself. She left the room when the shinigami noticed an envelope left on the table. He picked it up, reading the front. _'To Inoue… And it's from… The Kyoto University Hospital?' _Ichigo looked at the envelope in bewilderment. He resisted the urge to open it further; knowing it was bad to pry, but… Something didn't feel right.

"Uh, Inoue, you forgot an envelope in here…" Ichigo called out to her, trying to shove any stupid, suspicious feelings he was having away. This was _Inoue_, for goodness sakes. The auburn-haired girl soon returned to the kitchen, a very worried look on her face.

"A-Ah, sorry Kurosaki-kun, I-I'm so stupid, leaving mail all over the place!" She laughed awkwardly, opening the envelope just to double check that there was nothing left in there. Sighing in relief, she thanked him again and returned to her room, promptly shoving the paper in the bottom of her suitcase with the rest of them. _'I need to hide these better…' _She made a strong mental note to herself, before taking a deep breath and returning to her orange-haired friend.

"R-Ready to go?" Orihime asked, her stuttering very apparent. He looked at her for a moment, wondering what was wrong with her, before nodding gruffly and leaving. The girl followed in pursuit, and the two wouldn't be back until later.

-----

"Wah, that was so yummy!" Orihime cheered, clapping her hands together. The two stood just outside his apartment, while Ichigo was rummaging around his pockets, looking for his key. "Did you like what you had, Kurosaki-kun?" He looked to her, finding her amusing, but very annoyed by his rescue attempts.

"Yeah, it was fine… Damn, where'd I put my stupid key?" He spoke angrily, tempted to throw half the crap in his pockets onto the floor. Orihime pointed to his right pocket.

"Didn't you put it in that one?" She asked curiously, a small smile on her face.

"I checked that one and it wasn't in there."

"Want me to check for you?"

"… Er, no, it's fine…" Ichigo's face grew hot at the stupid thought of her hand in his pocket. Her hand in his pocket!! He groaned wearily at both his thoughts and inability to find his key. Orihime, who was merely waiting, sat and leaned against the nearby wall and closed her eyes to rest. _'I kept her out too late… She looks tired.'_ Ichigo muddled on the thought, his eyes hovering over her lean form. _'Damn, what's wrong with me?'_ He soon retrieved the key and inserted it into the keyhole, sounding a soft click in the hall.

"Inoue, I got the door open," Ichigo called out to her quietly, not wanting to disturb the neighbors.

No response.

The shinigami's eyebrows furrowed. Had she fallen asleep _again_? Shoving the key back into his pocket, he went to her side and folded his arms. Should he just wake her up? Or maybe he should carry her in… The latter would probably result in embarrassment later, so he resolved to wake her up.

"Inoue, wake up…" Ichigo murmured, placing a hand on her small shoulder, shaking it lightly. "I got the door open."

She still didn't wake up.

The boy felt his face heat up as he shifted his hand from her shoulder, to her exposed neck. He ran a thumb over her skin lightly. "Inoue…" Ichigo replied again, only quieter than before. She scrunched her brows together and took in a sharp breath before relaxing again. He let his lips curl up into a small smile before removing his hand from her neck and picking her up.

It was lucky enough for him that she remained asleep the entire time while he carried her to her temporary room. He couldn't help but look at her beauty, merely watching her sleeping form while he held her. He soon got to the room and set her down onto the mattress. His face grew hotter the longer he looked at her, realizing she couldn't possibly sleep in her coat and shoes.

Slowly, but surely, he peeled off her coat and shoes, his skin practically burning from every accidental touch against her flesh. She shuddered again while he was helping her, but otherwise showed no other signs of waking up. Ichigo vaguely wondered why she was so tired now. She was never this way in high school, so what happened that made her like this? He shook off the weird feeling when he saw her stir, turning over to her side. He grinned lightly at her sleeping innocence, but something caught his attention.

The healer had what looked to be paper sticking out of her waistband of her skirt. Not even thinking about how close he was getting, he removed it slowly. He gave the odd paper in his hands a curious stare, wondering what was in here that was so important to Orihime that she needed to keep it right next to her. He was tempted to open it up and read it himself, but he didn't. He knew it was wrong to go through people's things.

Casually placing the crinkled paper off to the side, he brought his gaze back to the girl, who had shifted again and lay on her back once more. He gave her another small smiled before placing a hand lightly on her face, thumb caressing her flesh. He brought his lips to her forehead, placing a small kiss on the skin. All rational thoughts were out of his head when he was doing this, but he didn't care. She looked beautiful, and something deep inside stirred him, willing him on to give her a mere kiss on the forehead.

Ichigo stood up from his temporary spot, giving her one last soft gaze before exiting the room.

"Goodnight… Inoue."

.

.

.

R&R, bitte~ :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Awww, Ichi's such a sweety, ain't he? D: But plz don't hate me too much for this chapter... Things should start fitting together for you readers... DX But I have to make him suspicious at one point or another! D: Anywho, just read... It's got IchiHime plus a bed, so that should make you want to read. *gets ready for flying bullets as you figure out IchiHime plus bed isn't what you thought it was* ... Enjoy! *sweatdrop*_

* * *

-----

_Orihime gazed out the window, taking in a soft breath as she merely watching the birds fly by. Oh, how she wished to be free, just like those birds… To fly around carelessly, traveling the world without a worry. Why did everything seem to come so easy for those creatures? Maybe it was because they didn't have much to worry about… Yes, that must be it._

_"Oh, Orihime…" Orihime heard a voice and a gasp. Tatsuki was now entering the room, stress and worry etched into her expression. The healer brought her half-hearted stare to the martial artist, giving her a weak smile._

"_Hi Tatsuki-chan, it's nice to see you…" she spoke softly, folding her hands together. Tatsuki remained silent as she approached the girl. It was worse than she had ever imagined. When she got the call from Orihime's roommate (which was awkward at first, until she found out the reason), she thought it was bad… But seeing it… Seeing it was a whole different deal._

"_Orihime…" She breathed, dropping her bag carelessly onto the floor and grasping the sheets on the bed her friend was lying on. "…What happened??" The small girl's smile faded a bit and she suddenly focused her attention on her fidgeting fingers._

"_I was in class, was all… I couldn't breathe and I got really dizzy…" She explained effortlessly, soon sporting a sad, awkward grin. "Then I fainted, and when I came to, I was here in the hospital." Tatsuki looked as if she was going to cry, and Orihime started to feel bad about making her hurt so much. _'Tatsuki, don't look like that… I'm going to cry too…'_ The healer mentally requested._

"_Tatsuki-chan, I…" She stopped, letting a single, stray tear roll down her cheek. Oh, how her hold on her emotions failed her. "I'm sick, Tatsuki-chan…" Tatsuki immediately took her hand and choked back a sob. She gave her a watery smile, understanding completely of what was to happen. The frail girl didn't need to say a thing…_

"_I-Ichigo said to say hi…" She sniffed, squeezing her friend's hand tightly. She wanted to make her think of something else. Anything else… "I think that idiot misses you a lot." Orihime's tears started falling harder, and she brought a hand up to wipe them away. _

"_R-really?" She asked, her tone sounding somewhat enthusiastic. It didn't last for long, however, as she soon frowned and resumed crying._

"_I-I don't know what to do, Tatsuki-chan… I-I don't have much time…" The healer sobbed, frantically trying to wipe away those salty drops. Tatsuki put her hand on her friend's cold, pale cheek and wiped away her tears for her. She wore a sad smile, and tried her best to lift the mood, despite what was going through her mind._

"_Orihime… Do what you want to do," she spoke shakily, watching her fingers tremble as she held her friend. "Be happy… And live how you want to…"_

"_But Tatsuki-chan…"_

"_No buts."_

_Orihime pouted, holding onto her friend's hands desperately. "I… I want to go back to Karakura…" The healer spoke firmly, despite feeling quite the opposite of strong. Tatsuki merely nodded._

"_Okay Orihime… I'll bring you back." Though it would be another year and a half before she did._

-----

Orihime awoke startled, snapping out of her bed. Her eyes dashed from spot to spot around the room, trying to determine where she was.

_Kurosaki-kun's apartment…_ She shuddered and sniffed, soon noticing the wet tear trails on her cheeks. _'Oh my… I haven't dreamed about that day for a while…'_ She bit her bottom lip hard and wiped away the remnants of what was still wet on her face. The healer sat in the same spot for quite a while, merely staring at the floor. She knew today was going to one of _those_ days. A day where everything would just seem stupid. Meaningless, even… All because she had dreamed about the day she found out about _that. _

Orihime sighed with a frown, and eventually pulled off the covers to discover she was still in her clothes from yesterday.

'_What happened?'_ She thought to herself, trying to remember the previous evening's events. They had gone out to get dinner, and they went back to his apartment, but he was having trouble finding his key. _'Then I sat down by the wall while he was looking for it, then…' _

"Oh no, I fell asleep!" She whispered worriedly to no one. "Stupid me… Falling asleep all over the place!" Groaning slightingly, she dejectedly got up and went over to her suitcase, determined to find new, clean clothes. But before she began digging, she noticed a stray piece of paper on the floor.

Her eyes grew wide and she immediately brought her hands to her waistband, frantically searching for the important information that was previously tucked away in the band.

It wasn't there. She soon grabbed at the loose paper on the floor and tore it open, finding it was the same thing she was missing. But why wasn't it with her in the first place?!

"Breathe… Orihime, breathe…" She choked out, her chest growing in pain. She had gotten so extremely worried, her heart rate shot up, and now she was paying for it. "He didn't see it… Kurosaki-kun wouldn't go through my stuff-" the healer stopped, doubling over in ache. _'No, not now… I have to calm down!' _ Her eyes fluttered heavily, threatening to close again. _'No, no, please…'_

After long, agonizing minutes, Orihime managed to calm down, and the fast tattoo from her heart soon slowed. Though it wasn't all good. Now the healer felt so worn out, like she was going to fall back asleep again. She let her heavy lidded eyes wander to the nearby clock, finding it was already quite late. She normally didn't sleep this long, at least at night… This was a bad sign.

Orihime groaned and grabbed clean clothes before dragging her tired self off to the bathroom. Once there, she casually stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the large, empty basin to take a quick shower. She almost fell asleep in there too, if it wasn't for the cold wall that kept her eyes from shutting. As long as she leaned her forehead against the chilly tiles, she found that she'd be okay.

Slowly, but surely, she got out after washing, and dried and redressed herself. Orihime looked at the mirror, noticing she looked a lot worse than she actually felt. Sighing again, she finished getting ready and nearly stumbled to the kitchen. If the room wouldn't stop spinning, maybe she wouldn't have stumbled, the girl concluded.

Unfortunately for her, Ichigo was making himself food in the kitchen. Was it breakfast? No, it had to be lunch, since she slept so late and all.

"Hey Inoue," Ichigo spoke, giving her a soft smirk. "You slept a while."

Orihime merely nodded and took a seat at the table, crossing her arms and resting her head on them. Boy, she felt tired… But she couldn't let herself fall asleep! Who knows what could happen if she fell back into that dark abyss!

"Oi, are you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. The healer couldn't see his face, but she figured he probably had a matching expression that went with the worried tone.

"I dunno…" She replied carelessly, seriously too fatigued to give him an honest reply. Well, as honest as she could get. If she was completely truthful, she'd have to tell him everything, including her being sick. She soon felt a warm hand on her upper arm, causing her to raise her head from its position.

"You don't look so good, Inoue," Ichigo spoke. She scrunched her face lightly in response to feeling his hot breath tickle her face. He was really close to her, and probably under any other normal circumstances, she'd blush and spout some nonsense. Unfortunately, these weren't exactly normal circumstances.

Orihime bit her lip, and felt her head flop back onto her forearms, her gaze still remaining on the young shinigami. "I'm fine…" She mumbled very untruthfully. "Just tired."

"You slept 14 hours though."

"Oh… Still tired anyways…"

Ichigo sighed, placing his larger hand on her forehead. "You're not warm," He spoke quietly, still very close in proximity. "Are you sure it's the flu you have?"

_'No.'_

"Yes…" She mumbled right back, letting her eyes close for just a moment. _'I can't fall asleep, I can't…' _ But it was soon enough when her eyes snapped right back open upon getting picked up. "W-Wait, where are you taking me?" She asked weakly, her eyes feeling very heavy.

"You said it yourself. You're tired," Ichigo replied nonchalantly. "I'm taking you to my room." If her face wasn't red before, it was now.

"W-What, why there??" Orihime inquired frantically, her heart rate picking up again. "S-Shouldn't I sleep in my room, or even on the couch?"

"That mattress isn't the best and there's too much light in the living room. Trust me, you'll get a good rest from being in there."

"B-But, Kurosaki-kun, wait-" She protested, but was still being brought to his room. He didn't say anything and continued to carry her. She vaguely mused that she was being carried the same way he carried her in Hueco Mundo, long ago. Hoisted over his broad shoulder, his hand grasping the back of her thighs. Orihime gripped the back of his shirt lightly for support and turned red at the thought of how far they've come.

Soon at his own bed, he let her down onto her feet. She looked up to him with tired, but heated eyes, that Ichigo found _very_ hard to ignore. It made him want to toss her onto that stupid bed and kiss her senseless… But she wasn't feeling good, for one, and he knew she could never feel that same, awkward fuzzy feeling around him, as he did around her.

"Thank you…" Orihime mumbled, sitting lightly on the bed. He said it was okay, but she felt like she really shouldn't be there. Those imaginary weights soon reappeared on her eyelids at the sight of the fluffy pillow and blanket.

"It's fine. Just rest…" Ichigo murmured, motioning that she should lie down. She hesitated, looking from the pillow, to him, and back to the pillow again. Was it really okay? Ichigo noted her doubt and lightly grabbed her shoulders, pushing her lightly onto the soft comforter. "Lie down, Inoue." He told her in an almost whisper. Her cheeks grew hot, and her skin tingled under his touch. Orihime nodded shakily and she pulled up the blankets to her cheeks.

"Um… Do you have a lot of classes today?" She mumbled from underneath the fabric. The shinigami shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't have any today, luckily…" He muttered, his tone growing oddly irritated. She rose her brows in slightly curiosity. Ichigo gave her a small smirk at her cute expression, but doing his best to hold back the growing blush for thinking such a thing. "I'll be here when you wake up, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, y-yes…" Orihime muttered, further pulling the covers over her red face. "That's what I was wondering…" She spoke quietly. His smirk grew a little wider as he turned around to leave.

"Sleep well Inoue…" Ichigo spoke quietly and gently, turning off the light and closing the door behind him. Orihime sighed and flipped onto her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. He was so kind… But it broke her heart for him to be like this. She was running out of time, but she found herself falling harder and harder for him. Groaning lightly, she closed her eyes and let that stupid darkness take her over once more.

-----

Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair, brushing the longer strands out of his eyes. He'd been working on this stupid paper for hours already, since he had no classes, but now it was getting annoying. _'Benefit me, my ass…'_ He mentally swore at the stupid assignment. He lolled his head back, looking at the clock behind him. He shouldn't have done it, and he knew it too, because he discovered he'd been working for almost four hours already.

"Damn…" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Definitely time for a break…" The shinigami wearily stood up from his chair, stretching along the way. Shoving his hands hastily into his pockets, he made his way out of his office area and out into the hall. He planned on going to the kitchen, but something caused him to stop in front of the door to his room. It was probably the fact there was a good looking girl that he felt awkwardly fuzzy around, lying on his bed. Ichigo felt his face heat up at the thought.

'_Maybe I'll just check in on her…'_ He concluded, putting on a brave front. He cautiously and quietly gripped the door handle and swung to door open, hearing a soft squeak from the hinges. The substitute took small, soft steps over to the bed, to her side. Once there, his originally tense, annoyed feelings he was harboring, immediately melted at the site of the redhead. Ichigo let his lips curl up into a soft smile and watched her sleep.

She looked so… Dare he say heavenly? Despite hearing mocking insults from his hollow because of his stupid thoughts, he still managed to give the healer a gentle expression. She looked so peaceful lying there. Her hair sprawled out over the pillow and cascaded over her shoulders. Her mouth was open ever so slightly, her lips sporting a soft, pink look. The rise and fall of her chest to prove she was truly in a peaceful slumber was nonexistent. None whatsoever…

His eyes snapped back to her face and his body was at her side in seconds- no, milliseconds. _'How the hell is she not breathing??' _Ichigo swore, madly pushing her hair out of the way, to make room for him to check her pulse. He put two fingers to her pale, smooth, and somewhat cold neck, to check for any pulsation.

He sighed a breath of relief upon finding it was there. But he knew the heart and it's workings, and how slow it was beating concerned him. _'It's beating so slow, as if she's dying…'_ was the bitter thought that crossed his mind, before his body gave a heavy shudder at the crude thought.

"Fuck, Inoue, wake up!!" Ichigo coarsely spoke, taking her small shoulders and shaking her awake. It wasn't long until her long, doll-like eyelashes fluttered open to reveal big, confused gray eyes.

"W-what's wrong Kurosaki-kun? Where's the fire??" Orihime spouted, trying her best to speak as she was still being shaken. Ichigo stopped his actions, but continued to grip her shoulders tightly. The healer saw extreme worry in his brown orbs, and her expression fell. "What's wrong?"

'_I want to ask you the same question!'_ Ichigo thought, his eyes still focused on her and her only. "I'm glad as hell I checked up on you," he grumbled, still determined to hold onto her.

"W-Wait, you checked up on me?" Orihime's voice wavered, her face falling more. Inside, she was surprised at herself for not 'freaking out' at her crush for being so close, and touching her as well! Maybe she was getting over it…

"Yeah, I was taking a break from homework, and I came to see how you were doing. Good thing I did, because you weren't fucking breathing." The shinigami swore sharply, feeling frantic at the fact his friend was in a dying state, from what he's learned from his studies. _'Stupid studies my ass… I sound like a freaking professor.'_

"O-Oh… What homework?"

"Just a stupid paper on heart condition, but this isn't about me, don't change the subject… Are you okay?"

Immediately, Orihime's eyes flashed open and she grew rigid, tensing up in his grip. _'On a heart condition…? Oh no, which one??' _She thought, her eyes growing dangerously watery. No, she couldn't cry now!

"I-I'm fine… J-Just a bad dream is all…" The healer lied through her teeth, her body unwilling to relax. Ichigo could see right through her though. He _knew_ she was lying, but about what, he didn't know. She was still in his grasp, and she was still tense.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked cautiously, now running a thumb lazily over her arm. Despite the growing suspicious feeling he now had, he still felt those weird shocks through his system, from feeling her skin on his.

Orihime nodded shakily, and blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was managing to calm down at his affectionate touch.

"So did you at least sleep okay…? Um, despite me waking you up and all?" The substitute shinigami inquired, regrettably letting go of her arms. He watched her fold her hands into a tights bundle as she nodded again.

"Y-Yeah… You were right, Kurosaki-kun, I did have a good sleep," Orihime spoke quietly, a small smile adorning her features. "Except for that bad dream, it was fine."

"What was it about?"

"Oh, um… You don't need to worry about it. I, erm, can't really remember myself honestly…" Orihime spoke hastily, trying to change the subject again. Who knows what could slip out of her mouth if she was talking? "What's did you say your paper was about?"

Ichigo sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, his arms supporting him from behind. "I didn't… My professor wanted us to do a ridiculously long research report on a genetic heart condition. Freaking guy didn't even let me pick mine…"

"And which one did you have to do?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head before speaking. "A weird one called dilated cardiomyopathy. Honestly never heard of it before."

Orihime completely jumped out from under the covers and fell unceremoniously to the floor, her arms shaking. "Y-Y-You don't say…" She stuttered, now feeling her heartbeat rising. _'Please… Please let this all be a bad dream…' _The healer inwardly prayed, doing her best to hold back the tears. _'No, it's okay! It's just a silly book report. He'll never know!'_

"Oi, are you okay?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone, soon by her side again. He grasped her arms again, truly worried, and somewhat suspicious. She looked up to him with big, frightened eyes, trying her best not to shiver at both his touch and her newfound revelation. _'Stupid assignment…' _She pouted, inciting in risen brows from Ichigo.

"Fine… I'm fine… Uh, just my arm hurts is all…" She lied again, and now her heart felt like lead. _'I wonder if I can ever be truthful with him…'_

"Oh, right. We should change your bandaging, huh?" Ichigo inquired, now extending her arm out for his benefit, to remove the gauze wrap. Orihime nodded shakily as she watched his long, tan fingers gracefully unwrap the off-white bandage. She subconsciously licked her lips as the fingers went around and around, appearing to be moving on slow motion. Eventually, only skin was showing and she let her heart drop in somewhat disappointment. Why she found his hands so entertaining, she'd never know.

"It's looking better," the redhead honestly spoke, letting those lean digits travel over her healing skin. Sure, it burned and hurt as he touched, but she took advantage of the situation and continued to feel his touch just for a few moments longer. "Oh damn, I'm stupid…" He quickly muttered, bringing his opposite hand up to his face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Can't you heal it with your Sōten Kisshun?"

Orihime blinked for a moment, before letting herself feel extremely stupid herself. "I… didn't think about that… Sorry, Kurosaki-kun…" The healer sat in silence, quietly letting the soft glow from Shun'ō and Ayame form over her arm. It wasn't long until she was healed, and Ichigo looked at her both confused and impressed.

"Since when have you been able to heal without calling on your Shun Shun Rikka?" The substitute shinigami inquired, now taking her already healed arm and inspecting it thoroughly.

"I dunno… A while ago, I guess. I haven't used them for a while, to be honest," Orihime mumbled, secretly liking the feeling of his skin on hers again.

"Why not?"

The healer remained silent and accidentally let a flash of pain shoot across her eyes. Ichigo didn't let it go unnoticed, but remained silent. If she didn't want to talk, he wouldn't force her… _'Yet…'_

"I'm glad it's better though…" He mumbled, still holding onto her arm. He ran an opposite finger lightly over the skin, inciting a shudder from the small girl. Ichigo smirked at the reaction he got from her, letting his gaze hover to her face. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

Orihime's eyes grew wide and her face was hot. "Kurosaki-kun…" She breathed, letting her shoulders slack. He soon wished he hadn't touched her in the first place. With the stupid sun setting, it cast a warm glow on the frail healer, lighting up her features. She looked at him with a heady expression, her eyes half-lidded and her mouth partially open. Those lips looking deliciously plump and pink… Ichigo quickly let go of her, swallowing thickly, in hope it would help clear his suddenly tight collar. _'Damn… Maybe one kiss… NO! I can't! How the hell could she feel the same around me anyway??'_

"Kurosaki-kun, I…" Orihime started, letting her heated stare drift away temporarily. "Um… Thank you for everything you've done… I really appreciate it."

"Inoue…" Ichigo replied in a quiet tone. "It's cool… We're friends." Orihime felt a sharp sting at the way he said the word. It was true though, he'd never feel the same, and she'd accepted that. But… it still hurt sometimes to hear it like that. "I'd do anything for you, Inoue…" he finished, inwardly telling himself he _needed_ to look at her when saying that. He couldn't be a pansy and look away while talking.

Orihime let her lips curl up into a smile, although somewhat sadly. "Thank you…" She murmured, boldly taking his hand in hers, tracing the contours of his flesh with her opposite hand. She felt a light, tingling sensation as she did so, but she welcomed it. "Thank you…" She muttered once more, truly feeling grateful.

Ichigo smiled himself, secretly favoring her boldness. "You're welcome… Inoue."

-----


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the rushed chapter. D: (You'll know what I mean when you read it. DX) So Ichigo finally gets suspicious... I'm so torn between him being pissed about her not saying anything, and being worried for her life. XD I'll prolly do an interesting mix of both, lol. I'll try to get working on the next one soon, since I'm kind of stuck on what to do for YS now. Now that I think about it, I think there'll be more Heartbeat updates than YS, only because I need time to figure out how to continue. XD_

* * *

-----

_Orihime folded her hands together neatly, almost silently, she called her fairies out. They soon hovered around her frail form._

"_Do you need something Orihime?" Shun'ō asked, her usual smile oddly replaced with a frown. The healer looked towards her friends, a depressed expression apparent on her features._

"_You know I'm… sick, don't you?" She mumbled, her hands beginning to quake. Shun'ō looked at the other guardians, all thinking the same thing. She nodded, folding her arms._

"_Yes, Orihime, we do…"_

"… _It can't be rejected… Can it?"_

_Silence swept through the seven of them, the tension slowly rising._

"_I'm sorry Orihime, but it can't…" Ayame suddenly chirped in, seeing as Shun'ō remained quiet. "To get it to go away, we'd need to reject time all the way back to your birth… And we wouldn't be able to do that. In fact, we'd probably disappear altogether."_

_Orihime only nodded and looked out the window again. "I understand," she muttered tonelessly. "Thank you…"_

_The Shun Shun Rikka all looked at each other before regretfully returning to the hairpins with heavy hearts. Tsubaki, who normally had something to say, remained silent for once, feeling the same lead feeling the rest of them were._

_Out of all the times they'd want to help their master, this was one they wanted to assist with the most. It was ironic that they, for once, couldn't do a single thing._

-----

Orihime slept in again, causing Ichigo to question just how long her flu was lasting. He, unfortunately, had classes that day, so he could only leave the healer a note on the kitchen table, before looking at her door with apologetic eyes and leaving.

By the time she woke up, she immediately regretted not attempting to set an alarm. Surely the boy she was staying with would be suspicious with her enormous amounts of sleep. With a hopeful heart, she called a familiar friend who knew all about her condition. Maybe he could shed some light on the matter…

-----

_"I-I'm fine… I just have… the flu."_

_"I slept fine… I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun. I actually can get real tired at times, so you don't need to worry about me."_

"_Oh don't worry, Kurosaki-kun! I love that stuff, but I'm kinda on a new diet now. Doctor's orders!"_

"_I'm just tired."_

'_And then there was the matter back at the airport, and the envelope from the other day…'_ Ichigo thought to himself all while eating his lunch at the campus lunchroom. Groaning quietly, his chewed on his sandwich in an irritated manner, silently cursing his feelings of suspicious planted in the pit of his stomach. _'Inoue would never lie. She has no reason to lie.'_

Ichigo checked his watch for the time, immediately finding out his next class, which was on the other side of campus, was starting in five minutes. With a hasty swear, the shinigami shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and packed his things. As he traveled to his next class with overly suspicious feelings, he vowed he'd ask Inoue what was going on once he got home.

-----

Orihime managed to stay awake for the afternoon, and had no other problems during then too. She kept a big smile on her face for her improvements. Maybe it was because she actually remembered to take her medicine on time. Normally she waited to take it when Ichigo wasn't home, but he didn't have many classes lately, which caused somewhat of a problem for her. Her medicine could make her act weird sometimes, so she refused to take it around him, if she knew of the consequences.

The healer went from spot to spot in the kitchen, grinning to herself as she did. She really was in a good mood. And she was on attempt number two as she tried to make her friend dinner again, and she succeeded this time as well.

Orihime glanced at the clock for a quick moment; her feeling more excited with each passing second. _'Kurosaki-kun will be home any moment!'_ She mused, giggling lightly to herself.

And if on cue, she heard a door slam, and her lovable redheaded crush walked into the kitchen, a very disturbed look on his face.

"Welcome home, Kurosaki-kun!" She cheered, giving the boy a bright smile. It didn't last long though, as she saw his downward gaze and tense expression. "Eh? Is something wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at the healer and the stress etched into his features seemed to lessen a bit.

"Ah, no… Just thinking about stuff…" He responded dully, sitting quickly on a nearby chair. Orihime didn't give him much chance to say anything else, as she had enthusiastically placed a plate of food in front of his face.

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered, gleefully sitting down in her own seat with her own small plate of food. He glanced at her, heart heavy with guilt for even suspecting her of something.

"Uh, yeah, actually… It's kind of related to you anyways," Ichigo grumbled, hesitantly picking up his fork. She sad she didn't add weird things anymore, but he couldn't help but be suspicious. Amber eyes grew wide immediately, as he was suspecting her of yet another thing. Giving a heavy groan, he started to eat, doing his best to hide his new self-hate.

"Oh, okay!" Orihime smiled before taking a big bite of her food. Maybe he should just come out with it… Setting down his fork temporarily, he looked her square in the eyes.

"Um, Inoue… You're not hiding anything, are you?"

The healer choked on her food, and began madly pounding on her ribcage, trying to get the edibles going down her esophagus again. Ichigo's eyes grew wide at the reaction she had, again, only adding more suspicion to his thoughts.

Soon enough, Orihime cleared her throat, and looked at him with watery, pained eyes. _'Yikes, that hurt…'_

"N-No, of course not. Why would I hide anything from you, Kurosaki-kun?" She croaked, her throat sore from her previous endeavor.

"… I dunno, why would you?"

Orihime wanted to look at him, and honestly tell him the truth. But instead, she kept her gaze on the food in front of her, afraid of his reaction. Ichigo dryly shifted his gaze up, another question returning to his head. The one he'd been wanted to ask her all along.

"Inoue, I have another question…" He muttered, propping his head onto his palm, supported by his elbow on the table. Shyly, she nodded again, heart racing faster as to what it could possibly be that he wanted to know.

"Sure, Kurosaki-kun, anything…" Orihime responded quietly, her nervous gray eyes shifting to meet his stare. She licked at her suddenly dry lips, pushing auburn hair out of her face. Though she said she would tell him anything, she knew it was far from the truth, and it made her hate herself, filling her up with guilt.

Suddenly finding himself unfeeling, he spoke in a soft, but piercing tone. "Why did you stop calling, Inoue?"

Orihime suddenly felt very sick, mainly from more guilt. Ichigo could see it in her eyes too, making him want to grab her shoulders, and shake her silly, demanding an answer. He wanted to know, and now.

"I-I… I was busy…" She muttered, her fingers fidgeting immensely. Ichigo continued to stare at her with hard eyes.

"Tatsuki said that too, but I'm not so sure I believe that excuse anymore."

Orihime swallowed hard, and took in a shaky breath. "I-I don't know what else to tell you, Kurosaki-kun… I was occupied with other things…" She inwardly cheered for a moment, as what she was saying was entirely true. She managed to tell him a bit of the truth! Now if he would accept it or not was another story…

Ichigo sighed again and pushed the plate of food away. Orihime managed to put on a questionable expression as she tried to hide her fear of him finding out.

"Sorry…" He grumbled, cold, amber eyes now suddenly appearing somewhat apologetic. "I just have a lot on my mind, and I'm taking my irritation out unfairly on you." Orihime waved her hands in assurance.

"Oh, no, it's fine, Kurosaki-kun. I have those times too, so I understand…"

Giving her a small, weak smile, Ichigo uttered a tiny, "Thanks…" Glancing at the clock, he groaned again. "I should really work on my paper…"

"The one about that dilated cardiomyopathy?" Orihime inquired, doing her best to show false indifference. Nodding slowly, he grunted as he stood up.

"Yeah… It's due soon, and I have to finish it up." _'I'm surprised she remembered the name so easily…'_

"Ah… Did you need any help with anything?"

He let go of a weak, sarcastic laugh before giving her a curious gaze. "What, have you had experience with the condition before?"

Freezing up in her spot, she wanted to nod yes, but she remained silent. "I… No, I haven't… I thought I'd offer anyways though." Orihime averted her stare to the remnants of food on her plate. Ichigo shrugged and turned around, preparing to leave.

"Well… Thanks for the offer… But I'm going to go work on it now. Just let me know when you want to sleep, and I'll get out of the office," he murmured before hastily leaving. Now left in the kitchen alone, Orihime shed a single tear. He had been cold to her, it seemed, and she couldn't help but take it personally. Well, it was her fault for not calling him the last few years, but she knew if she did; she'd only burst into tears upon hearing his voice. _'I'm a horrible friend… It's only natural he's acting cold towards me.'_

Picking up their plates, Orihime brought the dishes to the sink and began to wash them. It was soon after as she wondered why there were so many drops falling into the soapy basin.

Then she realized for the first time in a while, she let her weakest, but most dominant feeling show in front of him – fear. Yes, she was always afraid of him finding out, but this time, she was trembling and crying because she feared of losing him.

-----

Taking slow strides to his office, Ichigo felt some guilt bubble up in his stomach. He scowled, telling himself there was no reason to be guilty. He did his best not to take out his irritation on her, and he seemed to do a pretty damn good job of it. She seemed okay when he left.

Swinging open the door, his nostrils met the scent of Orihime, as the entire room smelled of her fruity fragrance. She _was_ staying in this room, so it was only natural that it smelled like her. Ichigo sat down in his swivel chair, hitting the power button on his computer. It took a few minutes to load up, and in the meantime, the guilt continued to grow. He propped his head in his palm, tattooing a small beat on the arm of the chair with his other hand.

'_Dammit, why do I feel so horrible? I did nothing wrong…'_ He mentally spouted to himself, dully watching his computer lazily boot up. Ichigo wondered what she was doing. Probably being clumsy and accidentally hurting herself, he concluded, as it was her nature to not exactly be completely balanced. Then again… The feeling of her getting terribly hurt didn't sit well with him.

And as if on cue, Ichigo heard a loud _thud _coming from beyond the wooden door of his office. Spinning the chair around and looking at the door oddly, he wondered what had happened. _'Maybe something fell down? … Or maybe it was _someone.' But who else would be in his apartment besides the bubbly redheaded healer?

Blowing out a distressed breath, Ichigo rose from his seat and made his way towards the mysterious noise. He checked what seemed like everywhere. Bathroom, his room, living room, kitchen, everything, and nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for the fact Inoue had disappeared. Rechecking the rooms again, he slowly grew more frantic, trying to find her, wondering where she had disappeared.

Ichigo had found her, quickly relieved at the sight of her. But the state she was in made his muscles tense up, frozen temporarily as he stared at her fallen form. She appeared to have fainted, lying in the space between the counter and the table.

Snapping back to reality, Ichigo rushed to her side, wondering what the hell had caused her to collapse like she did. "Inoue!" He shouted, shaking her frail shoulders hard.

Orihime didn't respond. Giving another heavy swear, Ichigo picked her up and quickly brought her to the mattress in his office, setting her down lightly. _'What am I supposed to fucking do??'_ Ichigo panicked, glancing from spot to spot, as if the answer would automatically show up. _'No! Stop it! You've been taught about how to deal with these situations before! First you have to check her vitals.'_

Immediately placing a hand on her forehead, he gauged her temperature. Noting it was normal for now, he lifted her chin up, placing an ear close to her mouth to check her breathing. Wondering what else could go wrong, he found she wasn't breathing. _Again._

"Fuck!" He swore, really not wanting to bother with checking her pulse and just proceed to using rescue methods. _'No, dammit! You have to check it!'_ Seriously wanting to call 911, he put two broad fingers on her neck, feeling for her heart rate.

Almost nothing. Again, it was extremely slow, just like the other day.

"Forget this shit!" Ichigo sputtered, refusing to watch his friend helplessly grow paler. Once more, he tilted her chin up and connected his mouth with hers, forcing air into her lungs. Then stopping, he went to her chest and rhythmically compressed against her ribcage, forcing circulation. He went back to her mouth, listening for any sounds, while watching for any rising and falling of her chest to indicate breathing.

Ichigo grew desperate, as he had to repeat CPR a few times until he heard Orihime almost cough up a lung, tears shining in the corners of her eyes. She wouldn't open her eyes, much to his dismay, but her breathing became normal again, and her pulse seemed to return to normal. Ichigo still remained shocked and frantic, but he slowly, but surely, felt relief wash over him.

'_Fainting… Persistent coughing… Decreased heart beat…'_ Ichigo noted the symptoms he noticed, knowing very well that those were _not _any possible symptoms of influenza.

Amber eyes flashed wide as a possibility hit him like a freight train. _'Oh hell no…'_ He looked back to his computer screen, which he held his precious homework assignment: the research paper on dilated cardiomyopathy.

"_B-But, Kurosaki-san, you said it yourself. You wanted me to stay around… Well, you know."_

"_Why not stay with Ichigo? Did you not know he's studying medicine right now?"_

His dad was a doctor, and he was studying to be one. Ichigo brought a shaking hand up to his face, his heart hammering against his ribcage painfully.

"_Any reason for not letting me pick my own?"_

_"I believe it will just benefit you greatly in the future."_

He took a nervous, distrusting glance towards the unconscious healer, his hands unable to contain the trembling, as he feared the worst.

-----

Ichigo sat in the hall, waiting for his dad to get done giving Inoue a thorough 'inspection'. He steadily hit his hand into the floor, swearing and insulting himself for being so weak. It was just a stupid idea that popped into his head, why was he so freaking afraid??

Isshin soon stepped out, giving his son a weary smile.

"She's okay Ichigo. You did the right thing by doing CPR," he explained, putting his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner though. Damn traffic…" Ichigo opened his mouth to say something in return, but immediately snapped it shut. There were so many questions running through his head, he didn't know which one to ask first.

"I… Sorry, I-I didn't know who else to call… I panicked…" Ichigo choked, his voice strained from conflicting emotions. Isshin shook his head in response.

"No, no! I'm the best person to call for in emergency situations like this!" His father spoke loudly, a goofy grin on his face. Despite his efforts to make him feel better, Ichigo felt worse. _'What, so if she's dying, you're the person she needs to see?'_ He bitterly thought, biting his tongue so he wouldn't accidentally say it out loud.

Squatting down and giving his son a hard pat on the back, Isshin smiled brightly at Ichigo. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'll be going now, my lovesick son!" Soon standing up, he made his way to the door, preparing to leave, when Ichigo stopped him.

"W-wait, stop…"

He gave his family a questionable glance.

"Inoue, she… I-Is she sick?" The shinigami inquired, fear striking his heart as he asked the question he didn't want to ask the most. Isshin gave him a firm, hard stare before clearly replying.

"It's not my place to answer, Ichigo. You should ask her yourself."

And with those final words, he exited the apartment, leaving Ichigo with a bewildered expression etched into his features. He looked back toward her door nervously, experiencing a feeling of betrayal erupting within him. _'… But what if she won't talk to me?'_

Shuffling his feet on the floor, he slowly made his way to his office, where he'd spend the night, watching over her as she slept. He knew she wouldn't start spouting answers to his questions while sleeping, but staying in there somewhat, although barely, eased his irrational fears of losing her.

.

.

.

_Ichigo's a frantic jerkwad. D: How dare he be cold towards his lovely Hime? Er, I mean... R & R!! 8D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally! It's here! The moment Ichigo finds out! :D Sorry it's so dreadfully rushed though... D: But now that he knows they're going to have a lot of problems... Lol, man, this story is going to go on for a loooong time. *has lots of plans*_

_

* * *

_-----

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_She swallowed thickly, hoping her possibly last phone call wouldn't be going to waste._

"_Hello, Kurosaki Clinic!" A chipper voice spoke melodiously through the other side of the line. _'… It's Yuzu-chan…'

_"Ah, hello Yuzu-chan, its Orihime… Um, is your brother around?" The healer spoke nervously from her hospital bed, her heart beating faster the more she spoke. She heard a light sigh from the other side, blooming disappointment in her chest._

"_Oh, I'm sorry Orihime-neechan, Onii-chan actually just left… Do you want me to tell him you called?" She sounded truly apologetic. Tears welled up in Orihime's eyes, taking in a deep breath before responding._

"_N-no, it's fine… Thanks anyway."_

_She hung up almost immediately. It's not like she was trying to be rude by being so sudden, but she could feel sobs clawing at her throat, making it harder to speak without sounding suspicious._

_Flopping back onto her pillow, Orihime's slender body shook, a shudder racing down her spine. It was only minutes until she would go under the knife, an operation to try to do 'damage control' to the rapidly growing muscles in her heart. Unfortunately, for her the chances of the procedure being successful were quite slim, and that she would have to live with it forever, but there was also a chance she could die from it._

_She also already had it figured out with Tatsuki. Should something happen to the gentle healer, she would inform her friends in Karakura of what had happened, being completely honest of everything. Her condition, the operation, and why it went wrong._

_A blonde, American nurse soon appeared in her room, a pitying expression on her face. Orihime really wished she wouldn't look at her like that._

"_We're going to bring you into the prep room, Inoue-san," she spoke calmly, her lean fingers grasping a brown clipboard. Hastily scribbling on the paper attached, she made no attempt to reassure the young girl that nothing would go wrong, despite that she was crying in front of her eyes._

_Taking one last glance at the phone, on which she previously attempted to call _him_ one last time, Orihime breathed a shuddering breath._

"_Hai…"_

_Then two others entered the room and began to wheel her out of the room. Orihime kept her gaze on her trembling hands, and not at the nurses by her side who couldn't care less about her condition._

_She really wished she could have heard his voice again. After all, it was possible that it could've been her last._

-----

Her body lazily turned onto its side, tucking her hands under hands while smacking her lips together tiredly. Long eyelashes slowly fluttered open, revealing dark gray eyes. _'So tired…'_ She numbly thought, soon closing her eyes together again tightly, her brain demanding more sleep. It wasn't until she heard a groan that caused the gray to show up again.

While still remaining in her sleeping position, her tired eyes roved around the room, determining the point from which the mysterious sound came. Surprised, but curious eyes fell on a certain redhead propped up against the nearby wall. _'Kurosaki…kun?'_

Unwillingly pulling her body up, she kept her stare on his lanky form, watching him sleep. Up, down, up, down, were the movements his chest displayed, indicating his deep breathing during slumber. Ashen eyes lingered over different parts of his sleeping figure. Orihime crawled on all fours, unknowingly, as she gazed at his soft, tangerine colored hair; so long it fell over his eyes. She even wanted to say it gave him an air of mystery, making it kind of attractive.

His maroon red T-shirt clung to his built form, the bits of light coming in through the window accentuating his distinguished muscles. Orihime felt her face grow hot as she bathed in the sight of him. _'So beautiful…'_ She thought, soon cursing herself for thinking such naughty thoughts of Kurosaki-kun, but…

Still, just looking at his non-scowling, content expression made her heart swell inside with happy, bubbly feelings. Tentatively extending her hand, the tips of her fingertips grazed his jawbone, lightly tracing an imaginary line on the skin. _'No, no. This boy can only be viewed, not touched,' _she scolded herself, but something deep inside her told her to do it. It was probably the hissing snake from her abdomen, curling itself tight. It slightly ached, but she was actually okay with it, even liking the new sensation a bit.

Careful fingers continued to lightly run over his skin, the tips trailing down his neck and his firm muscles, lightly twitching under her touch. Orihime heard another croon from the man under her contact, feeling the noise reverberate through his chest cavity.

Quickly retracting her hand back, amber eyes flashed open to meet with gray ones.

"G-Good morning, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime murmured, her fingers tingling from the shock-inducing touch, oddly wanting her to repeat her actions.

"Hey…" Ichigo grumbled, awkwardly leaning up from his painful sleeping position on the wall. Orihime blushed as the best word she could come up with to describe his low tone was delicious. Was her brain malfunctioning as of late?

Ichigo kneaded the back of his neck with his knuckles, starting to wish he'd slept in his room like normal. Wait… Why was he in his office again? Surely it wasn't because he spent all night working on homework.

Then it flooded back to him in a rush. Finding Inoue on the floor in the kitchen, her lack of normal breathing and pulse, the CPR. Brown eyes flashed back up to hers, feelings of both worry and betrayal sneaking back into the pit of his stomach.

"A-Are you feeling better?" He choked, his throat growing tight from the sudden memories.

"Eh?"

"I found you on the floor last night… Not breathing, _again, _and your heart rate was…low…" He explained slowly, enabling him to not stutter as he spoke. Ichigo definitely didn't miss the horror and shock cross her eyes as he finished speaking.

"I… Um, I guess… I've just been exhausted, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime muttered, folding her hands together neatly, hoping he wouldn't notice the light shaking they did. He furrowed his eyebrows, unbelieving with her words.

"But you always sleep over-" Ichigo stopped, giving her a small glare, something inside him hoping he could scare the answer out of her. "You know what, never mind. You wouldn't tell me what the hell's going on with you if your life depended on it."

Orihime flinched considerably, the hammering in her ribcage threatening to drum her heart to an even faster beat. "I…" She swallowed thickly, boldly, but nervously brining up her big gray eyes to meet his. "K-Kurosaki-kun, there's really nothing wrong…"

"Bullshit."

Her heart gave an incredible lurch as she heard the heavy swear, directed at her twisted web of lies and withheld information. "B-But… There's nothing…" The healer whispered quietly, tugging loose auburn strands behind her ear and licking her lips nervously.

Ichigo remained silent, completely knowing of her blatant lying. She didn't know it, but she could always be given away with her expressions. If she fidgeted, or moved her hair back, something along those lines, chances were she was lying or telling a fib. It was as if Orihime subconsciously did those motions to distract her opposite, taking away from her bad fibbing.

He stood up quickly, startling the girl. Ichigo pained inside, and he wanted to show it. Then maybe she could finally understand that he was aching. Giving her hurt eyes, which didn't go unnoticed to her, Ichigo set his lips into a grim line.

"Inoue… I know you're hiding something," he spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "I'm not going to force it out of you, but I want you to know how much it hurts me. I feel like you don't trust me…"

Unable to respond, Orihime stared at him shocked. Ichigo left, feeling guilty for hurting her, but she was hurting him pretty good too.

Back in his office, the healer leaned against the same wall he was sleeping against just moments before, bringing up a hand to feel for his lingering warmth.

There was none.

Letting a tear roll down her face, it fell off her jaw, melting into the plush carpet. Lightly scratching the colored wall with her fingernails, only one thought ran through her head.

'… _It hurts…'_

-----

Many hours later, Orihime sat in the Kurosaki Clinic, eyes glazed over as she did menial tasks for the Kurosaki family. She blindly left his apartment after an hour or so following their heated dispute, despite it beginning to oddly drizzle outside. Clearly not the appropriate weather to be out in when sick.

'_Good…'_ She thought, thinking the rain might wash some of her hurt away. Yuzu and Karin watched in concern as she did chores for the family, occasionally running into obvious walls, but walking it off almost immediately.

"… I think something happened to Hime-nee…" Yuzu whispered to her twin, her light brown eyebrows knitted together tightly. Karin nodded in agreement, silently folding her arms in worry.

"What do you think the chances are it was related to Ichi-nii?" Karin replied, her tone a bit louder than her sister's. Upon hearing his name, Orihime dropped the things she was carrying, loud clatters echoing on the floor and throughout the halls.

'_Definitely him…'_ They both thought, as if on the same wavelength. Stopping her cleaning, Yuzu shuffled her feet over to the auburn-haired woman, lightly placing a hand on her backside.

"Hime-nee, you're going to overwork yourself if you continue like this," she uttered few words, sounding very compassionate. Orihime looked up to the girl, and opened her mouth to respond, but immediately shut it closed, shaking her head fervently.

"Yuzu's right," Isshin's voice sounded through the room, recognizable from anywhere. "If you do too much strenuous activity, who knows what'll happen to you?"

Numbly looking over to the elder doctor, her grip on the items in her arms grew tighter. "I… sorry…" Giving them all each a long stare, Orihime wondered why and how she could manage to tell every one of his relatives about her condition, but grew an immense fear of telling _him._ The person she wanted to tell the most, but knew would result in the most heartbreak.

"Have you told Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. Shuddering again upon hearing his name, she nervously shook her head.

"N-no…"

"Did you two get into a fight?"

Hesitating, she eventually nodded, tears stinging at her eyes.

"I… H-he's mad at me… He _knows_ I'm hiding something, and he's hurt that I won't tell him…" Orihime whimpered, those darn tears forcing themselves out again. "I-It's not that I don't trust him, I-I'm just afraid…"

"Of what?"

"… Hurting him…"

Silence swept through the Kurosakis and Orihime, with the exception of the soft sobs coming from the healer. Taking a hefty sigh, Isshin stepped forward.

"We understand what you're saying, but that punk will hurt even more if you wait any longer. And don't think of him as a brute, unyieldingly angry because of your tiff, because inside, he's just like a big, soft teddy bear that just loves his friends!" Isshin rambled on for a few more minutes, eventually stopping only because Karin punched him in the arm. Groaning, the elder twin looked up to Orihime, a firm expression on his face.

"We know you like Ichi-nii," she started, immediately causing her to flush up in embarrassment. "So how would you feel if he had a secret he refused to tell you?"

Giving it some thought, she ran the possibility through her head. Orihime frowned lightly as glanced downheartedly at the floor.

"I… I guess I'd feel the same as him. I'd worry he didn't trust me enough, and I suppose I might be hurt that he wouldn't want to tell me…" Orihime sighed, twitching her fingers anxiously upon her new revelation. "Though as a friend, I'd have to be understanding…"

"He's the same, you know," Karin commented again. "Although he's no where near as patient as you."

Orihime nodded hesitantly, her eyes in a downcast stare at the hardwood floors. She curled her toes lightly into the floorboards, her heart feeling overwhelmed with guilt. "I…" A clap of thunder echoed throughout the house, causing the healer to jump in place. Her heart started to ache further as she remembered how the heavy thunderstorms reminded her of the night her brother passed away.

"… I should go…" Orihime quickly muttered, slipping on her shoes, not taking a second glance at them.

"Wait, Hime-nee!" Yuzu cried, extending a hand for her to stay. Orihime ignored the little girl, as much as it hurt her, and left the Kurosaki house into the pouring rain.

"You have to leave them alone, Yuzu…" Karin muttered solemnly to her twin. "It hurts for Orihime and Ichi-nii now, but it's something they have to do for themselves…" Although unwillingly, Yuzu held back, feeling helpless as the woman whom she practically considered her older sister, ran out into world, unprepared to face it alone.

-----

Even more hours passed, and Ichigo felt awkward as he paced around his kitchen like a caged animal. It was like he was waiting for something… Very little light shone in the room, as the sun was setting in the horizon, giving the space a warm, orange glow.

_'When she gets back, I should apologize… No! She was the one that's hiding something, I have no reason to apologize!'_

Stopping in his tracks, his sorrowful amber eyes gave a scorching stare into the table. Ichigo's fists grew into tight balls, the flesh slowly turning pale.

_'But if she really is sick, I can't possibly stay mad at her… But then she'd be thinking I'm doing it out of pity! Dammit!'_

Letting out a groan of frustration, Ichigo pounded his fist into the table, not caring if it hurt.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo felt his back pocket vibrate and a loud ring played throughout the entire apartment. Now was one of those times he could say his phone scared the shit out of him, as he was not anticipating it. With another hasty swear, he whipped it out of his back pocket and soon glared at the caller ID.

It was his dad.

Pushing the talk button firmly, Ichigo placed it to his ear reluctantly, as his father was the last person he'd want to talk to.

"What the hell did you want, you goat??"

"_Ichigo's such a bad son! I try to make sure Orihime got home okay, but instead I get a nasty response! Oh Masaki, where have I gone wrong??"_

"Wait, Inoue was at the clinic!?"

_"Yeah, she comes over regularly. Orihime-chan likes to help out around here. Anywhoooo, she left a few hours ago, and I was just checking to make sure she got home okay!"_

Ichigo dropped his cell phone on the floor in shock, before darting his head towards the window. Now it was dark _and_ still raining like hell, and clearly she was not home. He would have seen her if she was. Shoving on his shoes carelessly and throwing his jacket over his shoulders, he flew out the door of his apartment, not caring whether it closed properly or not.

He wanted to shout her name, to call for her in high hopes she would just be wandering around the apartment floor. The only reason Ichigo remained silent was because it would disturb the neighbors. Slamming open the door to outside, Ichigo frantically spun his head around, now hoping she would be around.

"Inoue!" He shouted, taking a few steps forward, out into the pouring rain. He was growing desperate, wanting to find her immediately. "Inoue!!"

Hearing an almost inaudible sob from behind, he whipped his head around, eyes facing back to the apartment.

It was her. She sat on the wet cement foundation, her knees hugged close to her chest. Her chi was perched lightly on the sopping fabric of her skirt, shoulders shaking lightly. Relief flooded his heart upon seeing her small, although very drenched, form. A worried smile tugged the corners of his lips, as he took hasty steps towards the healer. "Inoue…" Ichigo muttered her name, drowning in both rain and ease.

"Inoue, let's get you inside," the shinigami uttered to her, squatting down to her level, seeing her 'eye to eye'. Orihime numbly stared ahead at nothing, fat raindrops hitting her face and soaking her to the bone. Her white button-up shirt stuck to her flesh like a second skin, making the white color appear a pale peach. She remained uncaring as water drops traveled down her smooth neck, melting and disappearing into the clinging cloth. Ichigo couldn't help but turn slightly red as he noted her beauty.

He took her hand and helped her to a standing position. Orihime shuddered from the cold and folded her arms, carelessly pushing her breasts together. The white shirt hugged her tighter, and he wondered just _why_ she didn't fix the top three buttons in the first place. It was as if she was purposely trying to tempt him with cleavage and somewhat see-through shirt. Ichigo swallowed thickly as he forced to keep his eyes on her face.

Shrugging off his coat, not caring about getting wet himself, he lightly placed the covering on the healer's shoulders, despite knowing it wouldn't help much when it came to keeping her dry. He just wanted her to be warm.

"Let's go inside, Inoue…" He whispered, curious just as to when his feelings of betrayal and anger had dissipated. Now he only felt fear and worry for her. Ichigo kept his hands on her shoulders following the moment he put it on her form. She continued to look downwards, not entirely focusing on anything, but if they were seen from afar, people would think she was watching him get soggy from the streaming rain.

Orihime shook her head lightly, a soft sob escaping her. "K-Kurosaki-kun…" She stuttered.

Something inside the shinigami told him they were going to be there for a while. His grip on her frail shoulders grew tighter as he mentally commanded her to look directly into his eyes.

"Yeah…?"

She hesitated, her wet skin burning from his touch, despite there being a coat between her flesh and his hand.

"… H-have you ever wanted to protect someone so badly, you'll do anything?" Orihime murmured, still shivering from the cold.

Taken aback from her sudden question, amber eyes flashed with curiosity and confusion. Ichigo's face grew hotter as he thought of his answer.

"Yeah, I have…" He uttered quietly, looking at her through dripping wet, orange bangs. His hair clung to his face as the rain continued to pour. _'I'd do anything to protect _you_, Inoue…'_ He wished he wouldn't be such a pansy and actually say the last part.

Big gray eyes suddenly met his, her lips quivering. He saw heavy drops of liquid roll down her face, and he felt his heart drop, wondering if they were tears or rain. Even if it was rain, her expression was enough to make him hurt.

"K-Kurosaki-kun… I… I-I wanted to protect you Kurosaki-kun, b-but I failed… I-I'm a horrible friend…"

Shocked from her statement, Ichigo unthinkingly brought his right hand to her face, cupping her cheek, making sure she would keep her face towards him.

"Inoue, you're not a horrible friend. And you've helped me plenty of times. What's going-"

"No I haven't," she cut him off, her lips trembling further. "N-Not from this…" His brows furrowed in further confusion and his thumb lightly brushed over her cheek.

"Inoue… What's wrong…?"

She blinked slowly, tears, not rain, he determined, sliding down her gentle skin as Orihime took in a shaky breath.

"I-I… Kurosaki-kun, I…" She stuttered, getting herself tongue-tied. "I-I'm sick, Kurosaki-kun… I'm dying…" She finally confessed, her form shaking the more she spoke. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid you'd be so hurt-"

Orihime continued to ramble on while Ichigo was stuck on the dying part. He looked at her with big, empty amber eyes.

'… _Dying? No, the rain must've been in my ears, because I think I misheard correctly…'_

She buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking uncontrollably from the heavy crying. His grip on her form grew even tighter, and the thought didn't even occur to him that he was possibly hurting her.

"S-So… I-I'm going to find a new p-place to go to," Orihime spoke brokenly through her tears. "Because I-it's only going to hurt more I-if I stay…" Truth was she really didn't want to leave him, but she knew it was best. And through the fogging tears, she could see hurt eyes, and she took his silence as a bad thing. She attempted to back out of his grip, when she was immediately pulled into a strong embrace instead.

Her eyes flew open at this sudden motion, surprised _he_, the man she fell in love with, was hugging her.

"D-Dying?" He croaked, the thing in his throat called his voice failing him. Clinging tightly onto his soaked T-shirt, she nodded slowly, forcing back another sob herself.

"I-I wanted to tell you, because t-they said you'd only hurt worse if I waited longer, but I-it hurts me that I kept it from you a secret even longer and-" She rambled on and on, tears rushing out faster. Something snapped in Ichigo. It could've been his heart, he vaguely thought, but he paid no mind to it, as the only thing running through his mind was to get her to stop crying. To stop hurting.

Taking her shoulders in his hands again, he brought his lips down to hers, giving her a very inexperienced, haste kiss. Small hands clutched his shirt tighter as she felt her heart speed up exponentially. Meeting her lips again and again, he held her body close, feeling the warmth of her body radiate onto his.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime stuttered fervently between kisses. He cracked his eye open slightly, smoldering amber eyes looking into sad gray ones. Bringing his tingling fingertips to her waist, his heart soon ached to be closer to touch her. He wanted to feel all of her.

Because just drowning in her very presence made him feel like everything was okay, even if was completely the opposite.

.

.

.

_:D R & R, danke._


	8. Chapter 8

_:/ Sorry for the late-ish update... (despite it's barely been a week, haha.) I'm getting/am really sick, so I don't feel like doing **anything** atm. XD I'm trying though... Yay for IchiHime. :P But I apologize, because this is really a filler-ish chapter... (I've been getting really stuck.)_

* * *

-----

Sad, half-lidded brown eyes watched the sleeping form on his bed. Said person's shoulders rose and fell lightly, indicating careful breathing. Orihime's hands were tightly pressed under her cheek as she slept, her face pushed into a puffy, pouted expression, and her eyebrows were arched into a small V.

Blowing out a small breath, Ichigo remained in his practically motionless position on the floor, his head resting on crossed arms just at the edge of the mattress.

'… _Dying…'_ He numbly thought, feeling almost nothing as he replayed the scene from earlier.

He would've laughed hysterically at the irony. He was a god of death, yet he couldn't accept the fact the woman lying in front of him was dying. He hadn't bothered to ask her menial details the previous day. He didn't particularly want to know what her expiration date was, or what she was sick with at that moment. Just wanted to hold her close and pretend everything was okay.

Although his expression didn't shift, he felt something change within him. _'I'll protect her… I'm not letting go of her again…'_

Suddenly feeling sick, he let his eyes close, resting for a while, hoping that sad, guilt-ridden feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away.

-----

Eventually Orihime woke up, but she felt too tired and didn't care to move or get up. She remained in the same position as careful gray eyes watched the sleeping shinigami on the edge of the bed. The healer bit her lip nervously, playing over the scene from yesterday.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered quietly to no one in particular. He wasn't awake, so it was as if she was talking to herself. Ichigo shifted a bit, startling the healer.

"… About what?" A grumbling voice replied, startling her and causing her face to instantly flush up. Ichigo's head rose up slowly, orange bangs falling over his tired eyes. Amber met gray, and Orihime felt her face turn hotter.

"O-Oh, um…" The healer pulled the covers over most of her face, to hide her embarrassment. Ichigo didn't know how to continue. He didn't know how to talk to her _period._ He knew she wasn't any different than before personality-wise, but it was as if she suddenly appeared to be made out of glass. Glass that was breaking.

"It's fine, Inoue," Ichigo replied hesitantly, even though he felt sick saying the word, _'fine'._ She looked to him with apologetic eyes. "Um…" She rose her eyebrows slightly in question. Now he was the one feeling nervous.

"W-would you… be willing to tell me everything?" The shinigami inquired, feeling his throat closing up as he spoke. Tears stung at her eyelashes upon hearing his question, but she didn't feel afraid like before. She nodded and watched him stand up from his resting position.

"But… Um… I suppose," She replied hesitantly, her eyes never leaving his. Ichigo extended his hand towards her, offering to help her up. Forcing her still tired body out off of the mattress, she took his hand and gripped it tight. _'I've let go of him once… I-I'm not running away anymore…'_

However, much to her surprise, he pulled her into another firm hug, just like the one from the previous night.

"Inoue…" Ichigo spoke quietly, burying his face in her hair, taking in her sweet scent. Jumping slightly from the sudden actions, the question running through her head the previous night had popped up in her head again.

"A-Ano, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime murmured into his shirt, unsure whether to accept the hug or push away in bafflement. He gripped her tighter and she took his silence as an understanding that she wanted to speak. "I-I, um… W-Why have you been hugging me? I mean, n-not that I mind, but it's making me awfully… confused…" He continued to hold onto her, unknowing of just how red her face was growing.

"Inoue… I'm sorry…"

"E-eh? For what?"

"I've been nothing but stupid when it comes to you… I hurt your feelings, I refuse to understand, and I left you alone so many times," Ichigo confessed, blowing out a shaky breath.

"A-Ah, Kurosaki-kun, it's really all rig-" Orihime started, but he pulled away a bit and put a firm finger to her plump lips, silencing her. Her face grew hotter and she nervously looked up to his eyes.

"No, it's not… I promise you Inoue; I won't let you go through this alone any longer."

Fingers trembling, she clutched the fabric of his shirt and she felt his hands move. He kept one hand on her back, to keep her close, and the other ran through her auburn tresses. She shuddered at the new contact.

"Even if you're…" He continued hesitantly. "… I-I can't even say it… Dammit… But I'm going to help you, Inoue. I'm going to be right here." His fingers twitched and Orihime felt as if her heart was going to explode from both embarrassment and happiness, but she didn't feel like she was going to have problems like before.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered, her fingers clutching onto the cloth harder. Giving her a small, lazy grin, Ichigo ran his thumb over her lip, his palm encasing her heated cheek.

"I'm here for you, Inoue… I'll be by your side."

Letting her eyes water, Orihime leaned into his hand, cheeks growing hotter. Inwardly, she wondered if it was a confession of some sort. It probably wasn't, she assumed, but she liked the feeling anyway. His kind words and how he told her made her feel happier than she's ever been.

"Thank you… Kurosaki-kun."

-----

Orihime kept herself busy in the kitchen, moving about from place to place. She wore a pale yellow baby doll dress and a white cardigan sweater, along with white knee-high socks adorning her feet. Why had she picked out something so bright and frilly? Orihime figured bright colors would brighten up one's mood, and Kurosaki-kun definitely seemed to need a mood-booster.

Ah, not like she was dressing up to impress him… Why in the world would she do that?

She couldn't help but grow red at the heated stare she _knew_ she was getting from him as she cooked dinner.

"A-Ano, Kurosaki-kun… Do you need something?" Orihime finally broke the silence, avoiding looked at him. She feared her face would be as red as a strawberry if she looked him directly in those stern, amber eyes.

"Nope… Just watching you cook… Uh, if you don't mind that is," he replied, his voice low as he spoke. Orihime shivered upon his response. _'H-He sounds so… wow…'_ Even mentally she wasn't able to comment on his tone.

Ichigo watched her sway back and forth, moving about the kitchen. He remembered the previous conversation they had, about the meals. Orihime demanded that since she was staying here for free, she would cook the meals. She also promised it would be nothing 'unique', although much to her dismay.

His amused grin soon fell to a frown as he wondered when she would tell him about everything. _'She'll tell me when she's ready…'_ Ichigo told himself, but he couldn't help but want to ask her _now._ That way he could determine just how long he could be by her side. He groaned, a shudder racking through his body at the thought of her body like a timer. He didn't know when her time would be out.

He arose from his thoughts by seeing and hearing a small clatter of a plate being placed in front of him. Orihime had placed it there with a small smile on her face.

"Enjoy!" She told him enthusiastically, sitting down in the seat across from him. Nodding, Ichigo picked up his fork and began to eat. Orihime watched him eat, a somewhat amused expression on her face. However, something was still driving her crazy. This didn't go unnoticed by the shinigami.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, pausing from his continuous eating. Orihime pouted and folded her hands in her lap, shaking slightly with nervousness.

Her cheeks instantly flushing up, memories of the previous night arose in her head. "No, no… Just thinking about last night is all…"

And as if on the same brainwave, Ichigo suddenly found the room a lot hotter than it was just moments before, and he couldn't help but stare at her lips.

"Really? Uh, what part?"

Orihime put on a dreamy smile and propped her chin into her palms, elbows on both sides of her plate. "Just the rain…" Ichigo dropped his fork as his own memories of the night flooded back to him. White shirts and water was definitely a dangerous mix. Not to mention sleek, wet skin made her only look more kissable. "Kurosaki-kun's a good kisser…" She mumbled to herself, completely lost in her own little, daydreaming world.

Ichigo was mentally cursed himself for taking a bite of food just _then_, as he started to choke on the small bit of food.

"W-What??" He croaked, heat immersing his face instantly, turning red from ear to ear as he frantically coughed to get the stuck food out. Orihime snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him, looking at her as if she just grew a second head and sprouted wings. _'That'd be cool…_' She silently mused. Replaying her thoughts, she stumbled upon one that would have definitely freaked him out as much as he was.

"Ah… Did I say that out loud?" She inquired, lightly pouting, her mind not registering the fact she had told the love of her life he was a good kisser. His face grew redder, if possible, and he barely gave her a nod. He kept a hand over his mouth, hoping it'd keep him from saying anything stupid in return and to hide the ever-growing blush.

"O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun! I-I… It's t-the… Ohhh!" Orihime threw her face into her hands, promptly hiding them as best she could. Ichigo, still embarrassed, watched her in her upset, sort of finding it amusing. Though he wouldn't admit it, at least not now, he was kind of glad she thought that way…

Okay, kind of was an understatement. He was really glad. The girl he's been oddly fawning over for the last few years openly admitting to his apparently good kissing skills, despite never kissing a girl before. (Or a guy, before you start thinking the wrong thing.)

Ichigo let out a muffled laugh as he watched her continue to stumble on her words, although he tried his best to think of a decent response.

"I, uh… I'm glad you… think so?" He barely choked out, still suffering from somewhat heavy embarrassment. Orihime spread her fingers apart slightly, to peer at him with apprehensive gray eyes. _'Dammit… So cute…'_

"S-Sorry, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime apologized again, her shoulders trembling from her distress. Shaking his head, he let a smirk shy towards her.

"It's fine… You're not bad yourself," he replied as he picked up his fork.

_You're not bad yourself._

Promptly letting his fork fall again, Ichigo's brain shut off. His face flushed up, and he dare not look into her face. "I-I… Uh… T-That's not what I meant…" _'No, shit, don't say that!'_ Although he found himself staring at her lips, some unknown force brought his stare up to her big gray eyes. They looked kind of… hurt? _'… Dammit…'_

"A-ah… N-never mind, let's just forget about this, right?" Her small voice squeaked, tiny fingers twisting themselves around the fork of hers. She resumed eating silently, and Ichigo did the same. Both of them could feel the tension in the air, and both desperately wanted to say something, but didn't know what should or could be said.

Orihime quickly finished her meal and took her plate to the sink, beginning to wash the dishes. Ichigo continued to watch her in awkward awe as she did her chores, still finishing his meal.

"S-So… I have an appointment in a few days…" Her voice broke the silence, somewhat startling him. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I just wanted to let you know, I guess."

"Ah… Where's it at?"

"Um, it's actually at your father's clinic. It's just a routine check-up."

"Oh…" Mentally slapping himself for not making more of an attempt to say more, he rose from his seat, empty plate in hand. He went from behind, his lean form slightly hovering over hers. "Would you mind if I tag along?" Ichigo inquired, absolutely knowing of how close he was to her. Something in the back of his mind told him to take this opportunity to get closer to her. Opportunity meaning, her being more open with him, and his promise to be with her.

Orihime felt his warm breath tickle her hair and neck as he reached around her to place the dish into the soapy basin. A shudder and shock went down her spine at his closeness and she nodded shakily, not wanting to speak for fear of weird sounds coming out.

She could tell he was smiling, or smirking behind her, and he backed off a bit. "Cool… Just let me know what time," he murmured in a low voice, very amused by her reactions. Nodding again, Orihime began doing dishes again in an attempt to distract herself. He soon left, leaving her to her suds. It wasn't long until an embarrassed smile crept onto her face.

For once in a long time, she felt happy. Not that she wasn't happy before, but Kurosaki-kun, the boy she had loved for years, finally seemed to be making a move.

The healer continued to smile, uncaring of whether he saw her bemused expression or not.

'_I'll tell him tomorrow…'_

_._

_._

_._

_R & R  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dawww, angsty chapter is angsty. Sorry for the late update. I've been busy-ish with other stories, and quite honestly, still pretty sick. :( Hopefully I should be getting better soon though. Also, filler chapter is filler. I feel like every chapter I'm writing for this is filler, lol._

-----

"I'm sorry for not calling you back…" She started, taking in a shaky breath as the two sat in the dark kitchen, each seated at opposite ends of the table. Ichigo rose his brows in confusion, trying to swallow the recurring lump in his throat.

"You're talking about the last time we talked over the phone?" He asked slowly, not wanting to sound forceful or harsh. Nodding meekly, Orihime twisted her hands into various knots, visibly shaking.

"Yes… I… Um… I-I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, this is sort of the first time I've talked about all this," Orihime mumbled, a nervous feeling very abundant in her stomach. Keeping her expression on the table, she mentally commanded herself to continue talking. He _needed_ to know.

Ichigo's expression fell and he could only watch her worry. She'd kept this all bottled up for years, and to suddenly pour out her heart appeared to be a strain on her.

"I understand, Inoue… You can take your time telling me."

Shyly bringing her eyes to meet his, she saw a very sincere and gentle smile on his face, one she'd definitely never seen before. Feeling her cheeks grow hotter, Orihime smoothed out the fabric of her shirt as the means of distraction.

"I, um… I-I didn't call you back because I was hospitalized for a while. I actually went into the emergency room the day after you called me…" Orihime quietly explained, really hoping he wouldn't say anything until after she was finished. She was already nervous as it was, to have him be so questioning would put her over the edge.

Orihime brought her eyes back up to his for a quick moment, just to gauge his reaction. His eyes clearly showed surprised, but he appeared to notice her tenseness, and remained quiet.

"Tatsuki-chan came to visit me after a while… Maybe around three or four months after I was hospitalized, I think?" Orihime meekly smiled a bit, as her eyes fell, feeling awkward and unusual guilt and fear in her heart. "S-She said that you said hi."

Ichigo let his own heart fall as he remembered his initial reaction to her not calling. He was truly angry and really thought Orihime had moved on with her life and forgotten her original friends… Forgotten him. Still, he continued to keep quiet and let her finish explaining. He at least owed her that.

"Nothing else really happened in between then. I went to school when I could, but I was normally stuck in the hospital…" The healer looked to him hesitantly, swallowing hard and fretting over what she was about to say. "I-I had to eventually drop out of school because I was stuck in the hospital so much…"

Amber eyes widening, Ichigo's jaw dropped and he looked at her incredulously.

"Dropped out??"

Flinching back out of fear, Orihime nodded again. "U-Um, but it's for the better, isn't it? To not waste money when I'm dying…" She knew what she said, and it left her with a hurt feeling in her stomach, but what she didn't know what that he felt the same. Ichigo was having a hard time stomaching all this, and he suddenly felt very sick.

'_To think… All this was happening to her, and I had no idea.'_

"I, er, had to save up money for my operation anyways… My relatives could only fund me so much," Orihime muttered, placing her palms onto the flat surface, emotionlessly letting her fingertips lightly scrape the top of the table. This time she purposely kept her eyes away from his. She mentioned the 'O' word.

"O-Operation?" He asked breathlessly. Inoue Orihime had gone under the knife, with her life at stake, and he _still_ went on with his own life, unknowing of all this.

"Mhm… I actually tried to call Kurosaki-kun before I was sedated, but Yuzu-chan told me you left, so…" Orihime muttered, being completely honest. In all seriousness, the truth never seemed to hurt so much. "You had a life, and I understood that. I just thought to hear your voice one last time, in case something happened, would be okay with me. Oh well, though. What's done is done, right?" Finally forcing a smile, she looked to the man she loved at the other side of the table.

And boy, did he look hurt.

"A-ah… S-Sorry, Kurosaki-kun… I should stop," Orihime muttered, shakily bringing her hands to her lap, tightly clutching the fabric of her skirt. Wordlessly, Ichigo stood up from his seat, and Orihime assumed he would retreat to his room, to let himself soak all of this. She mentally wondered if she'd have enough time to pack after this. Surely Kurosaki-kun wouldn't want her to stay here any longer, despite her current health standings.

But instead of leaving for his room, he silently went to her spot, his orange bangs falling over his eyes, so she was unable to see his expression. All she could see was his lips set into a grim scowl.

His large hands grasped her shoulders, quickly pulling her into a very tight hug. Orihime opened her mouth to protest, but she immediately snapped it shut as she realized he was shaking. Hard.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered, unsure of whether to return the hug, or continue to keep her hands in front, holding onto the dark blue fabric of his shirt. Even as he trembled, she slowly began to understand what he was thinking and everything he wanted to say, without having to say a word.

"I'm sorry, Inoue…" was all the shinigami muttered, his face hidden and buried into the small crook of her neck. Breathing in shakily, he inhaled her sweet scent in hope it'd reassure him that she was here _now_, and that was what mattered.

Orihime, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel that he pitied her just a small bit. She knew Kurosaki-kun, and he was normally really good about things like this, but something still nagged at her soul. _'… Should I?'_

The healer pushed herself away a bit, just to give them enough space so he could look at her as she spoke. Orihime's big gray eyes shifted back and forth between his beautiful amber eyes, as if searching for something. Her lips parted a bit as she prepared to tell him her boldest confession yet. Looking confused, hurt, and worried all at the same time, Ichigo began speaking before she could.

"Inoue, what's wron-"

"I love you."

He froze, as if his brain had broken. Inoue Orihime, kindest, smartest, most gentle girl he'd ever met, and as of late, the woman of his dreams, confessing her own love to him.

Love… Could that be the name for the awkward, warm feeling felt around her? The thing that caused him to smile at the mere mention of her? He'd never really experienced it before, so putting a label on it wasn't exactly easy. _'It's either I do or I don't…'_

Brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her face, Ichigo looked at her eyes, and only saw truth. Not like he'd think her of all people would be joking around with him. He let a small smile of his own grace his face before he brought his lips down to meet hers, silently responding to her confession.

'_I love you too.'_

----

Fortunately and unfortunately, for the next few days, Ichigo remained by Orihime's side, following her wherever she went. She didn't mind at first, and even thought it was cute, but the healer soon worried if it was because he really didn't like her the same way, and he was just watching over her like a parent would watch a child. But then he'd hold her hand, giving her small smiles every once in a while, and she immediately melted and would think, _'I'm so stupid to think of something silly like that.'_

When the two went to the Kurosaki Clinic on the day of her appointment, Isshin was very surprised to see Ichigo tagging along, but he paid no mind to it after a while. Orihime went through her normal check-up routine, smiling to Ichigo throughout the entire thing, as the boy sat in a nearby chair, looking frightfully worried about what his dad would discover.

"It's continuing to slow down," Isshin told her, winding his stethoscope around his neck. Orihime nodded, glancing to her doctor for a moment.

"So it's normal, right?" She asked, not for herself, but for Ichigo sitting in the chair. Isshin caught on to the healer's reassurance to him, and nodded in reply.

"Yup, just like normal," Isshin spoke clearly, hoping his son would understand. Though the sick feeling in Ichigo's stomach wouldn't go away. He was studying the heart and he _knew_ a slowing heart rate was a bad thing. Not this "normal" thing they spoke of. Frowning, even after a few days, he was unable to shake the sick feeling in his stomach. Maybe someday soon that would to away…

"Oh, that reminds me Orihime-chan! I got another letter from your hospital in Kyoto!" The elder Kurosaki soon shuffled out of the patient room, leaving the two bright-haired adults in the room along. Ichigo looked to her nervously and worriedly. Orihime smiled in returned, giving him gently eyes, telling him, "It's okay…"

Isshin returned with a crisp envelope and a bright smile on his face.

"I have a good feeling about this one!" He replied exuberantly. "Open it now, Orihime-chan!" Smiling again, Orihime nodded and began to carefully tear the letter open. Ichigo was still left in confusion, but he watched her small fingers neatly and gracefully tear open the paper. A three-folded piece of paper fell out of the white envelope onto her lap. Placing the excess paper to the side, Orihime picked up the important document, unfolding it slowly and reading it to herself. She kept a smile on her face at first, but as she continued to read, her expression fell.

"Nope… Not this time…" She sighed, quickly realizing it's tone of rejection. Orihime noticed Ichigo was very worried and perplexed about what the two were babbling on about, so instead of explaining, the healer wordlessly handed the paper to him.

"_Dear Miss Inoue Orihime,_

_Unfortunately, we regret to tell you at the moment, there is no available heart donor for this month. Please make sure you are frequently checking in with your regular doctor, and if there is any changes, to notify us immediately."_

Amber eyes flashed back up to her painfully sad ones, but still, she forced a smile.

"Hopefully someday, ne, Kurosaki-kun?"

Even her tone made him feel guilty.

And as Orihime sat on the couch reading a few days later, she couldn't focus, as her mind kept replaying his hurt faces over and over again in her head. _'This is why I didn't want to tell him…' _And the silent treatment she was getting from him didn't help either.

Orihime tried to make conversation, but Ichigo kept quiet. She knew it was to be assumed that he was still trying to soak all the information in, but after a while, she found it to be somewhat lonely. She'd stay at home during the day, doing menial things like repeatedly cleaning the already clean apartment, except for Ichigo's room, of course, or planning meals for days ahead. And when he did come home, he'd just eat dinner before retreating to his own room. Though not before he would do something to make her heart soar, like a kiss on her forehead or a gentle smile.

Sighing as she let her head roll back over the armrest, her auburn hair spilled over the edge and she did her best to hold in a sob.

"I really am selfish…" She quietly muttered to herself. Kurosaki-kun was letting her stay here for free, and this really wasn't as different as when she first started staying in his apartment, yet she mentally demanded more. She really did enjoy him being by her so much at first, after she told him everything, but now a void of cold space had taken his spot. _'Maybe this is just the way Kurosaki-kun is now. Strong and silent. I need to accept it and move on.'_

Hearing a soft click, Orihime opened her previously closed eyes and looked at the upside down door to see her bright-haired friend returning from his classes, looking fatigued as usual.

"Ah, welcome home, Kurosaki-kun," the healer welcomed him normally, starting to give up greeting up so excitedly. It's not like he would respond to her anyway. Nodding, Ichigo dropped his things carelessly onto the floor and made his way to the couch where she was. Orihime pulled her legs close, making room for him, all while watching him with a confused stare.

"Long day?" She asked, putting her bookmark back into her novel. He groaned as response and plopped onto the couch. Again, no extra words. Merely grunts and groans were emitting from this man as of late. Frowning lightly, Orihime lightly raked her fingers across the cover of her book as she continued to wonder whether she should try to say something and break the silence, or remain silent.

"I suppose you want dinner, Kurosaki-kun?" She quietly inquired, offering the only thing she could give at the moment. She had already given him her heart and as many words as she possibly could, the only thing left for her to do was cook.

She watched him shake his head and surprisingly, he took a hold of her closely folded legs, extending them to cross over his lap. Heat grew in her cheeks as he placed his own hands on her shins, his thumbs lightly stroking the skin.

"No thanks… But just stay like this for a while?" He asked, surprising her with his words. It felt like forever since he actually spoke more then a few words.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime replied in the same tone, expression falling slightly as his eyelids fluttered closed. Ichigo remained like that for a while, very still and silent. Orihime would've gone back to reading her book, but she found watching him to be much more interesting. The light rise and fall of his chest was mesmerizing, and she never thought it'd be so interesting to watch someone relax and rest.

"I'm sorry, Inoue…" Ichigo startled her by murmuring, his hands still on the lower part of her legs. "I… I know I've been stupid for not talking to you as of late, but… I'm still taking all the information in, I guess." Orihime looked at him with confused eyes, but also sort of understood what he was talking about.

"Ah, it's fine, Kurosaki-kun… Anyone would be in a state of shock after what I've told them."

Nodding again, Ichigo continued to let his mind wander, but basked in her comforting aura. Noting his furrowed brows and clearly worried expression, Orihime's eyes fell, no doubt feeling terribly guilty. It was _obvious _that she was at fault for all of this. She _was_ the one that was sick.

And although maybe he might jump back and reject her, she pulled her legs out from his grasp, soon causing his amber eyes to flash towards her in confusion. Orihime didn't look at him, but more or less anywhere but. She could feel the hurt and sorrow he was radiating, and somehow wanted to be there to comfort him. But that would be like saying she wanted to be the solution along with being the problem.

The healer boldly scooted closer to Ichigo, until she was in his space. Lightly resting her head on his broad shoulder, she also grabbed a hold of his shirt, tensing up the fabric as guilt wracked through her body. Ichigo was certainly surprised at her forward actions, but in response, put his arm around her shoulder and held her close. He could openly feel her small body trembling against his, and almost inaudible sobs and shakes coursed through her body.

Once again, Ichigo felt completely and utterly helpless when it came to this girl, the one he cared for the most. The only thing he could do was offer a shoulder, and listen to her soft crying as he held her close, at the same time, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat and ignore the burning and tingling sensation in his own eyes.

He wasn't weak, but he had his weaker moments. However, now was one of those times that, no matter how he felt he needed to be strong, for her. He wanted and needed to be the support she so desperately needed, and if he faltered, he'd be dragging her down with him.

Not caring about the drops of hot tears falling onto his shirt and soaking a single spot, Ichigo held her closer, if possible, staring at the ceiling as his heart ached with his own guilt and hurt. He vaguely wondering when, if at all, things would get back to normal between the two. Surely these unspoken, painful feelings were not healthy.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime mumbled between her sobs and hiccups. "I'm so sorry…"

.

.

.

_R & R plz~_


	10. Chapter 10

_It's a short chapter, lol, but oh well... It's also a big chapter! Just read! And quite honestly, this story could probably be finished in 3-5 more chapters. Maybe. XD We'll see... Enjoy!

* * *

_

-----

Eyes fluttered open slowly, fatigue washing over the healer's body as she lay on the comfy… something. _'Where am I?' _ She wondered, her mind thinking nothing else. She guessed it to be night, as she could not see much. She opened her eyes completely and could barely make out a familiar redhead lying within inches next to her. Cheeks growing dangerously warm, she bit her bottom lip. _'H-How did I get here?'_ Her eyes hovered over the rest of the room, and upon further inspection, she was in Kurosaki-kun's room.

She looked back to the man sleeping next to her, taking in his adorable yet masculine features. Slowly she brought her hand to his face, lightly touching his cheeks with her fingertips. Her own cheeks threatened to grow hotter the longer she watched him. Soon her hands traveled down his jawbone and gently over his neck, just curiously tracing an invisible line. She loved this man with all her heart, and he appeared to feel the same, though not much had really happened between the two. Orihime's digits eventually went straight to the exact spot his heart should be, and she laid her hand on his chest.

'_I love you, Kurosaki-kun…'_ She thought, watching him with careful eyes and heart swelling with warmth and love at the sight of him.

"Do you normally feel people up when they're sleeping…?" A familiar low voice asked out, startling the girl. She quickly retracted her hand and held it close to her body, cheeks very red. Ichigo cocked his head to the side, looking at her with sleepy eyes and a small smirk playing on his face.

"I-I… Sorry…" Orihime quickly apologized, blinking slowly to herself. His sneer grew wider and he repositioned himself so he was lying on his side, facing her. Orihime only grew more embarrassed the more amused he looked. "U-Um, w-why am I…"

"In here?" Ichigo finished for her, taking her small hand into his. "You fell asleep after crying. And I, er… was just so tired, I crashed here too." Orihime noticed the small blush creeping onto his face and rose her brows in slight confusion. Had he been embarrassed too? But for what reason?

"Oh…" She pouted, mentally commanding her face to cool down. Surely her face would explode from all the heat. "I, um… I'm still sorry for all that's happened, Kurosaki-kun." She apologized yet again, although she knew how he would react. He frowned, as expected, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You've done nothing wrong, Inoue, so don't apologize," he firmly told her, snaking his hand from her hand up her arm a bit. "Oh, and before I forget…" Ichigo appeared to turn redder causing Orihime to question whether he was feeling okay. "Call me Ichigo."

"E-Eh?" Orihime's eyes grew wide and her attempt to be further embarrassed had failed all by three simple words. But he showed truth and honesty in his eyes, like he really wanted her to do this for him.

"We've been through so much, there's no reason we can't call each other by our first names," he explained further, clearly still flustered. "I-I mean, unless you still want me to call you by your last name, I-" She cut him off with a smile.

"I'd like that… Ichigo-kun…" She replied quietly, genuinely happy. A smile threatened to grow on his face. Very amused about the situation, he quickly took the healer into his arms and rolled back onto his back, causing her lie partially on top of him. A small squeak emitted from the small girl and her eyes grew wide.

"I-Ichi-"

"I love you, Orihime," he suddenly blurted out, showing no signs of hesitation. Orihime on the other hand, felt her heart race faster and was both happy and flustered. This had been the first time he had actually said the same words to her. Swallowing thickly, she desperately tried to keep from showing the growing pain she felt in her chest. Now was not a time for her to concern him because she was having another problem.

Ichigo kept one hand on her back, and positioned the other one on the back of her neck, gently lower her head towards his. He pressed his lips against hers, giving her a soft kiss. They stayed still and kept in the same position for a few moments, eventually separating, leaving Orihime flustered with a half-lidded, heated gaze. _'Damn, she's beautiful…'_ Ichigo thought before reclaiming her lips once again. Orihime happily complied with his wishes and returned the kiss.

Her fingers bunched up the fabric of his shirt that lay beneath her and kept her eyes tightly shut, still trying to repress the pain. She held back a whimper of both pain and embarrassment as she felt his hand toying with the hem of her own shirt and slowly but surely sneaking under.

"I-Ichigo-kun…" Orihime breathed, pulling away for a brief moment. They hadn't even done much, but he still managed to take her breath away. She brought her lips down to his again, being bold by inciting another tender kiss. His hand began to pull at her shirt, trying to bring it up, when Orihime broke apart, cheeks heavily flushed. "W-Wait," she pleaded.

"Orihime, what's-"

And as if on cue, a familiar beep rang though his room. Orihime looked around, questioning where the sound was coming from. "Fuck…" Ichigo swore harshly, his grip on the small girl's waist growing tighter.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, looking at him with honest eyes and slightly out of breath.

"Stupid badge…" He replied wearily, pulling her back for just a hug. "I'm surprised though. Damn thing hasn't gone off in a while…" Orihime rested her head lightly on his chest, blushing a bit as she heard his own heart beating at quite a frantic pace.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Must mean the new stupid shinigami they've sent was actually doing a decent job," he additionally commented before placing a kiss in her hair. "Sorry, but I have to take care of this…" Orihime both thankfully and reluctantly got off, letting him sit up as well. She shook her head, still mentally commanding her heart to calm down. Blinking slowly as fatigue started to take her over, she grasped the blankets in an attempt to keep upright.

"It's fine… I'll see you later, Kuro- I mean, Ichigo-kun," Orihime whispered, giving him a smile, watching him pull his shinigami badge from the nearby nightstand and put it forcefully against his chest, causing his body and soul to separate. He soon turned to the healer again and smiled.

"Yeah… Talk to you later, Orihime," he spoke quietly before leaning in again and placing yet another light kiss on her forehead. Within minutes, he was out the window to fight the hollow, leaving Orihime and the body of the boy she loved lying next to her.

She flopped back onto the bed, heart hammering in her ribcage dramatically. Burying her face into the pillow, she let a sob escape and bit her lip as she the pain being felt could finally be expressed. Inwardly she complimented herself on somehow managing not to show anything to him.

Letting her tired eyes flutter back closed, Orihime took in a final shuddering breath before falling into the familiar thing called sleep.

-----

Ichigo returned quite some time, only after having an argument with the shinigami stationed in Karakura about stupid conditions. The stupid replacement bickered with him about letting him fight the hollows himself, talking about Ichigo somehow getting "up in his grill", whatever that meant. Shaking it off, he let himself think of better things. Like… Orihime.

It was interesting how the mere thought of her _name_ gave him a goofy smile.

Ichigo stepped back into his room, trying to remain as silent as possible as he didn't want to wake the girl still slumbering on his bed. The smile on his face threatened to grow wider as he just sat for a moment and watched her sleeping expression. How he got to be this lucky, he didn't know.

Eventually putting himself back into his body, the shinigami still remained still, now watching the healer at a closer view. Though something bothered him, upon further inspection. Despite it being pretty dark, light from nearby streetlights still managed to show into his room, somewhat illuminating the place. He noticed that she seemed awfully pale again and appeared to have a distraught expression on her face.

Quickly frowning, he brought the girl back into his arms, her body limp from deep slumber. He repositioned her so she was again lying partially on his chest, her own chest lightly rising and falling. (Which was a good sign to him, as he noted nothing was particularly out of the ordinary.)

"Ichi…" She sighed, carelessly bringing her hand to his chest, grasping at the fabric of his shirt firmly. Allowing a small, tired smile to appear on his own face, he placed his own larger hand on hers, taking in a deep breath before closing his eyes.

It was moments like this he wished could last forever.

------

Orihime slept in again the next day and Ichigo, for some reason that could be later be deemed fate, decided to skip classes. The shinigami busied himself with making breakfast, although it was late in the morning.

It wasn't until almost lunch that Orihime stumbled out of his bedroom, still looking very sleepy.

"Morning sleepyhead," he teased, placing a plate in a nearby spot as she sat down.

"That's not nice…" She pouted, feigning a look of sadness. Picking up a fork with one hand and rubbing her eye with the other, Orihime blindly stabbed at the food on her plate, hoping she'd attack something on the dish.

"You slept for hours, Orihime, thus dubbing you the queen of slumber," he commented additionally, placing his own plate on the table, though he didn't take his seat quite yet. He continued to look at her, a curious, but worried expression on his face. "You okay?"

Orihime nodded and blinked slowly. "I think so…" She replied, still drowsy. Ichigo made his way to her side and kneeled down next to her seat, causing her to open her eyes and raise her brows in question.

"You'd be honest with me, wouldn't you?"

Orihime smiled and set down her fork, nodding fervently. "Of course. I'm just sleepy is all, it's normal." Ichigo's famous scowl soon returned to his face, and he put a hand lightly on the side of her face in concern.

"Right… Though you forget I'm still getting used to all this," he commented, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. _'Boy I'm acting so damn smitten…'_ He inwardly scoffed. Orihime smiled wider and leaned into his palm, putting her hand on top of his.

"You seem to be doing pretty good about it lately though," she slyly replied, gray eyes shining with a bit of mischief. "I'm kidding…" She finished. "Take as long as you need, Ichigo-kun." He smiled in return and leaned in a bit.

"Thank you…" Ichigo whispered, just inches from her own face. He was about capture her lips in another sweet and oddly addictive kisses, when the ring of a cell phone began blaring, startling the shinigami and causing him to fall to the floor. Orihime jumped the same, only remained in her spot. Noticing it was her own phone, she leapt out of her own seat and rushed to the kitchen counter, where her small cell was sitting at. She promptly picked it up, too rushed to look at the caller ID.

"Hello, Inoue Orihime speaking!"

"_Ooooh, I'm so glad I caught you Orihime-chan! I have terrific news!"_

"E-Eh? What is it Kurosaki-san?"

"_I just got a call from your Kyoto hospital! They have one! They have one!"_

"K-Kurosaki-san, calm down… What do they have?"

"_A heart! Orihime-chan! They have a heart for you!"_

_._

_._

_._


	11. Chapter 11

_[/huffs] Okay, I think I got it here! Hopefully no more changes! And honestly, I'm not sure how many chapters left... Could be 3, could be 7. I have no idea. (Although I would like to write about her... -trails off- I shouldn't spoil it. XD But if you could see one thing happen in this story, what would you be interested in seeing? (I just like seeing what people think, lol.)_

* * *

-----

Grey eyes grew wide, and suddenly her palms felt very sweaty as a shake started to inhabit her body. Her heart skipping a beat, Orihime wondered if she heard right.

"Come to the clinic now and we'll get you to the nearest hospital after that!"

She heard Isshin finish talking and the click of him hanging up, but she made no attempt to move. She couldn't. Hearing this both terrifying and fantastic news gave her a good shock to her system.

_'A… A heart…'_

Her phone slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor with a loud clack, causing the nearby shinigami to grow alarmed and worried.

"Orihime, what is it??" Ichigo spoke firmly, grabbing a hold of one shoulder to make her look at him. As soon as Orihime locked eyes with his, tears appeared and she shuddered. Weakly falling into his chest, due to her knees being awfully flimsy, she sobbed lightly, but smiled.

"T-They have a heart… I-Ichigo-kun… I-it's…" She whispered, feeling relief, happiness, fear, and so many other emotions. The news had hit her like a train, and she wasn't quite sure how to handle them.

Ichigo felt the same way. He wrapped his arms around her frail shoulders, unsure of whether he was supporting her or himself. Swallowing thickly, he wanted to smile, because she had a heart… She would live longer, and ultimately be with him. At least, he hoped so.

But he knew of the chances of failure. Granted, technology was better now than ever before, but the possibility of error was still existent. Damn, it was just like him to immediately think of death. Though he was still a shinigami…

The two stayed in each other's embrace for quite a while, Ichigo only listening to her crying and his shirt growing quite wet with tears, although it didn't matter too much to him.

"I-Ichigo-kun…" Orihime mumbled, now bringing her head up to look at him. "W-We need to go…" Ichigo held her tighter, if possible, and looked into her fearful eyes. Clearly she knew about the possibility of failure for this transplant as well, but was also proud of her of wanting to go. Nodding grimly, he brought his lips to hers, meeting with a kiss, also noticing she was still shaking quite a bit.

"Go change and we can leave…" He replied in the same quiet tone before reluctantly letting go of the healer, allowing her to change her attire. Orihime left silently and swiftly, letting Ichigo collapse into the nearby kitchen chair. He gave his plate of food half a glance before picking up his fork and taking a quick bite. Though he didn't know if he felt sick or fine over her news. Surely it was good, but the nagging guilt of that stupid possibility made him quite depressed. _'Dammit, it's only a small chance… She'll be fine…'_

His eyes glanced back to her door as he wondered just how nervous she was. _'Probably fearing for her life…'_ The door creaked open and he stood up immediately as Orihime exited the room she was boarding in, dressed in new attire. Very, very attractive attire… Ichigo's jaw dropped as he felt his face growing hotter by the second.

Orihime looked shyly up to him with a sore smile on her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She wore a plain yellow sundress with quite a plunging neckline, but was modest enough to suit her, and clung just the right places. A white cardigan fit neatly over her shoulders with a small matching purse in her hands. He wished he could say his favorite thing about what she was wearing was her smile, but the angst on her face made his heart hurt.

He quickly swept her into his arms and buried his face into the crook of her exposed neck, as she had put it into a ponytail, and placed a tender kiss on the flesh.

"You look good…" he growled, thinking about a change of plans. To keep her here and never see her scared again. She managed to force more of a smile and her cheeks turned crimson at his actions.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun," she replied, moving her arms to his back, returning the hug. "We… should go…" She pulled away, her heart beating a much faster than normal. The erratic speed worried her, making her wonder if she would pass out any time now from nerves.

She walked out the door herself, leaving Ichigo alone in the apartment for only a brief moment. He wanted to be proud of how brave she was being, but he knew she was far from it.

Taking hearty strides after her, it wasn't long until he caught up and took her hand in his. The grip on her tiny hand was so strong, Orihime wasn't sure he'd ever let go.

-----

The ride to his father's clinic was deathly silent. Although Ichigo had to shutter at the morbid adjective he just _had_ to place with their quietness.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye to view the woman next to him, he noticed her withdrawn form, keeping herself close to the window. A small shiver coursed through her body and he could most certainly tell she was still upset.

He reached across the median in between the seats while keeping his eyes on the road and took her hand again. Orihime jumped at his action, as it severely startled her. Clearly she was agitated to anything and everything. Looking back at him with big eyes, tears started to sting at her eyes. She was so scared now, and his tenderness only made her sadder.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she held his hand as close as she possibly could, but also keeping in mind his driving. She wouldn't want to be too much of a burden by distracting him.

His own heart hurt as her wet drops fell onto his hand and he had half a mind to pull over the car and take her into his arms, whispering words of reassurance into her ear. _'But what could I possibly tell her?' _He vaguely wondered as they drove along.

"… It'll be okay…" He spoke quietly to her anyways. Managing to take his eyes off the road for a brief moment, as they were at a stoplight, he looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm here for you, Orihime." The healer could only nod dumbly, wishing all her fears would just disappear in an instant. Ichigo watched her cry and wanted to punch himself for not doing anything further.

Closing her eyes due to the clinging tears, Orihime couldn't see what was in front of her. So it was only a surprise when she felt familiar, warm lips upon her own. "Ichigo-kun…" She quietly sobbed, kissing him in return. He pulled away with a small, weak smirk on his face. Ichigo gave her hand a tight squeeze before giving her one last kiss on the forehead.

"I'm right here," he told her. "I always will be."

A small bubble of confidence started to rise in the healer, but she was still weighed with the fear. She shook her head, auburn locks following her where she went. "It'll be okay…" She told herself to comfort herself more. He took her shoulder before the light turned and pulled her in, allowing her to rest on his shoulder for the remainder of the drive.

"Of course you will be… You're Inoue Orihime," he forced a chuckle, feeling the warmth from her cheek through his shirt. "You're the girl who can reject fate."

-----

It was hours later where the two waited for Orihime to be admitted into the operation room. Ichigo never left her side, not even when she needed to change into her paper gown. To prevent from her getting flustered, he turned around but stayed in the room with her. He was very surprised when she hugged him from behind before changing, whispering kind words and gentle thanks. Only nodding and letting his cheeks grow hot, Ichigo just heard the sounds of clothes dropping to the floor and the paper gown being used as a replacement.

He held her hand as she waited, the clock seeming to grow louder and louder with each passing minute. They idly chatted to pass the time before, but after a while, it seemed like words were useless. Neither of them knew how to convey their feelings, so they merely let body language talk for them. Smiles and frowns, hugs and small kisses. Every thought and feeling spoke volumes without even having to say a thing.

"Inoue Orihime?" A nurse asked, knocking before entering. Orihime stuttered a quick yes and watched the beautiful blonde nurse walk in. She smiled, although it seemed slightly fake, and held a clipboard at her side. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Orihime looked to Ichigo first before answering, and he squeezed her hand and gave her a faint smirk. Returning her gaze back to the woman, Orihime's other hand bunched up the fabric of the blanket on top of her. "O-Okay, I guess…" She mumbled. "… Nervous…" She finally confessed. The nurse only nodded in understanding.

"So normal then," she grumbled, moving the clipboard in front of her. _'Yes… Normal… Whatever that may be,'_ Orihime commented. "The operation will probably take somewhere between 4-5 hours, and you've already been briefed on how this will work, correct?" Again, Orihime nodded, remembering the one time Isshin had explained it all to her. It seemed too vague at the time, but now it seemed too real.

"Good," the woman resumed before attaching the clipboard to the foot of Orihime's bed. "We'll take you to prep in about fifteen minutes." She informed her. Her gaze was only focused on the ill woman next to Ichigo, but once she noticed him by her side, he managed to catch her eye quite easily. "Family?" She asked, hoping it would be so. The two had similar hair colors, and if they were related, she might be able to score with this guy.

"Boyfriend," Ichigo stated simply, cheeks heating up slightly. He turned to the healer next to him. "Right?" Orihime opened her mouth to say something, but she snapped it shut and her face sported a bright red hue. Clearly she had never thought about their 'titles' since they had confessed to each other. With her heart beating faster, she noted, yes, it was definitely different. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Different wasn't so bad.

The nurse's posture immediately fell and Ichigo soon knew what it was she was after. He scowled in disgust before uttering, "Do you mind leaving us alone?" The nurse scoffed and left as requested. _'How in the world she can work in a hospital of all places…'_ He groaned before turning his attention to the woman beside him, still bright red.

"Or… Am I not?" He asked simply, kneading the back of his neck awkwardly. Orihime shook her head a little too hard and didn't know whether to smile or keep a straight face.

"O-Oh, n-no, you can be if you want to! I-I mean, I-if I can… O-Oh my…" He sneered at her flustered face and innocence. He snaked a hand around her neck and pulled her close, still smiling faintly. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and inhaled her scent deeply.

"It'll be okay…" He whispered, reassuring the both of them.

"… I know." Orihime hesitated for a moment before stringing her lean digits into his bright orange hair. One of her favorite things about him. They stayed together like that until she had to leave, merely keeping in another's presence until the time was up.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" She asked, her voice laced with returning fear. He pulled away and looked at her with honest amber eyes.

"Of course… I plan on being the first person you see after you awake, oh Queen of Slumber," he grinned at her new nickname again.

"Hey, that's mean…" She pouted, accidentally leaving herself open for a surprise kiss on his part. He met her lips in a quick, but affectionate kiss, leaving her even more flustered. Ichigo couldn't help but continue grinning, feeling better about how they were acting now. Before it was pain and tears. Now it was flirting and slight relief. His face felt hot upon thinking just how flirty they were being with each other.

"I'm proud of you, Orihime," he suddenly blurted out, startling her with such words. Orihime looked at him with big, bewildered eyes.

"E-eh? What are you talking about?"

"You've gone through all this, and most of the time alone…" Ichigo's tone was lower now, some shame in his voice. "And now you're going through his big surgery… You're brave." Her cheeks grew very red with embarrassment, but she smiled.

"Well, I don't have to go through it alone anymore, now do I?" She asked, holding his hand like before. He smiled softly and nodded.

"Right…"

"Inoue Orihime, they're ready for you," another nurse popped her head in and a few other bodies entered the room to wheel her away. Orihime looked at Ichigo with big eyes.

"I love you…" She quietly and serenely told him; those three words holding all her feelings built up. Ichigo's face fell and he stood up, bending over the railing on the bed to kiss her on the cheek once more.

"I love you too, Orihime… I'll be waiting for you."

Orihime nodded and gave him the biggest and brightest smile he'd ever seen. This one even topped the grins she gave him in high school. His heart skipped a beat, absolutely disconcerted himself over her innocent act.

Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets while he watched her being towed down to the operating room. The small box in his pocket reminded him that she would definitely get through this. Her life wasn't over yet; she had too much to live for. And he had too much planned for her to simply let go of it all.

'_Good luck… Inoue Orihime.'_

_._

_._

_.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hur duuuurr, I wrote out the entire AN before and accidentally hit refresh! ;A; [/angst] But basically, I was saying I'm not sure what'll happen next. I don't know what I want to have happen and not have happen. (Although there was this scene before I did want to put it, but ended up not making it in... At least this round... lol) But once you read the big question part, yes there will be him asking Orihime, but I'm curious to see if people want me to write out the actual, erm... Well, the thing that starts with M. XD [/doesn't want to spoil too much] Bwah, anywho... Enjoy~ For I am off to do homework I should've done earlier! (P.S. I really, REALLY hate daylight savings time. Every night, I always go, "OMFG, how is it already 8?? ;_;" XD)_

* * *

-----

He couldn't settle down. He'd pace back and forth for a while until his legs hurt. Then he'd sit down and his foot would tap uncontrollably, making an annoying beat in the waiting room. The process would repeat and repeat, causing the woman at the desk to raise an eyebrow at his jittery actions. Regardless, she'd ignore him and continue to do her work, the noises eventually fading to the back of her mind.

'_Dammit, it's only been an hour! How can I wait any longer??'_ Ichigo swore, sitting down yet again. He buried his face in his hands, unable to shake the uneasiness of waiting. _'She's okay…' _He played in his head over and over again.

"Ichigo, pacing around like that won't help Orihime-chan," Isshin bellowed out from his nearby seat, his tone and expression very serious. The father's arms were crossed and his sighed heavily at his son's distress.

"Dad, I'm not stupid. I know that…" He replied harshly at first, but then slowed down and repeated himself, almost silently. "I know that…"

"Ichigo."

But the boy continued to pace back and forth, blatantly ignoring his father's words. He needed a distraction, and somehow, his dad wouldn't cut it this time.

Growing irritated by his son's ignorance, Isshin grabbed a hold of the end of the boy's shirt and gave it a good tug, successfully sending Ichigo to the floor. He howled in anger, eyes burning with rage.

"What the hell was that for??" He barked, quickly standing back up and regaining his stance. Isshin folded his arms, sighing as he grew tired of repeating himself.

"Calm down! You'll worry Orihime-chan."

Ichigo silently understood what he was talking about and nodded grimly. Once he'd see her after her operation, he _knew_ she'd notice his distress. _'That's just how she is…'_ Ichigo thought, his fist curling into a tight fist. A silence swept through the waiting room, both having one too many thoughts in their head.

"What are you going to do now, Ichigo?" Isshin asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"After Orihime-chan's operation," the father started, huffing a bit as he spoke. Ichigo was pretty surprised to see him so calm for once, compared to his usual overly-giddy self. "She'll need constant supervision for a while. If you're at school, she won't have that help she'll really need." Guilt started to weigh down on the ryoka boy's heart and his scowl deepened.

"I-I don't…"

"I can take her back to the clinic until she's stable enough to live on her own again," Isshin offered, shrugging slightly. Ichigo's hand grew tighter and his fingernails dug into his skin.

"No!" He told him forcefully, the thought of her being away from him tearing him apart. "I-I'll figure something out… But she's going to stay with me." Isshin raised an eyebrow curiously before standing up and patting his son on the shoulder. Ichigo ignored the heavy, stinging blow to his body and focused on this definitely short-living father-son bonding moment. (One he'd thought he'd never see in his life.)

"Ichigo, she'll need your help."

"Dammit, I know. Just… I plan on doing something… Just so she doesn't get taken away from me again," Ichigo's voice was barely above a whisper. Whether the shinigami boy was referring to when the healer left for college in Kyoto or the battle long ago, back in high school, Isshin didn't know. But he saw the way his eyes burned and he knew he really cared for this woman.

"Fine, fine… As long as you let be come by and check on her every other day or so," Isshin offered a medium. Letting his shoulders go slack, Ichigo nodded hesitantly, figuring this was the best deal he'd get.

Ichigo stood in the same spot for a few moments, contemplating, before bringing his head up, his eyes full of both determination and worry.

"I'll be right back…" He murmured, shoving his hands into his pocket, narrowly missing the small box with the big question. His cheeks grew slightly hotter at the quick thought of what he'd have to do.

"Where are you going?" Isshin asked.

"I'm gonna call Tatsuki. She deserves to know what's going on… After all, it seems like she's been taking care of Orihime all this time," Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, speaking as if the call was the least of his worries. Isshin grinned and nudged his son in the stomach.

"On a first name basis now?" He inquired, his goofiness returning and replacing his former seriousness. Ichigo's face grew warmer and he merely nodded.

"I… We…"

"I always knew you two would be together!!" Isshin threw his hands into the air, and within moments, was pulling out a picture of his deceased wife out of his pocket. Nuzzling the photo against his cheek, he continued to grin. "We're going to have beautiful grandchildren and another daughter, my beloved Masaki!!"

Ichigo blatantly ignored his father's rambling and brought a hand up to his face, groaning.

"Dad, Orihime and I aren't-"

"Beautiful grandchildren!!"

"… That's it, I'm going…" Ichigo huffed and turned around, a displeased look on his face.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ichigo, get flowers for Orihime-chan too!" Isshin cut in again, stopping his current dancing with the photograph. "She'd love some!"

Ichigo paused and thought about it. _'Would she like flowers…? Nah, she'd love them… But what kind?'_ His fingers twitched in his pocket and he accidentally hit the box again. The idea came quickly, but it was brilliant.

"I'm going to get her sunflowers then," the substitute shinigami told his father nonchalantly, turning back around to leave and make the call and buy the flowers.

"Eh? Why sunflowers?" Isshin questioned, still waving his picture in the air while the thought of bright-haired grandchildren floated through his mind. Ichigo turned around and gave his father a half-smirk, half-smile.

"Because her smile is like the sun."

-----

A groan escaped her lips and her eyes were dreadfully heavy. _'I-it… hurts…'_ Was the only thing she thought, her voice hurting as another gasp emitted from her lips.

But just then, a warm hand was placed on her forehead, giving her more heat to her already clammy feeling body.

"_It's okay, Orihime… I'm here…" _The voice spoke gently and familiarly. Orihime wished she could put a name with the voice, or even open her eyes to see who it was.

But alas, her body still hurt too much and she was way too tired. Her guardian angel, she temporarily dubbed it as she drifted off into unconsciousness again, would surely watch over her, she hoped.

'… _Thank you…'_

-----

Ichigo managed to break out a small smile upon seeing her stir, albeit not very much. After the four-hour operation, they had informed him and his father that it would still take her a few hours to come out of the sedation. After all, they used a _lot_ of sedatives during heart surgery, especially transplant.

He kept his hand on her forehead, appreciating the time he could see her. His smile quickly faded as he remembered the doctor and his stupid way of approaching them as soon as she was done.

"_Sorry…"_ Was the first thing the physician said, immediately sending Ichigo's heart to his feet. No, it was much, _much_ lower than that. He assumed the worst; that the doctor had come to tell them she hadn't made it through the operation.

He could feel his eyes burning with the feeling that was tears, reliving the moment his own mother died.

Only, he was snapped back to reality, full of relief and anger as the doctor continued speaking. _"Sorry we took so long. She'll come out of her sedation in a few hours, but will still be plenty weak. So don't force her too much. She'll still be sleeping and resting up for a while." _And as if he had something better to leave, the doctor left, giving Ichigo a bitter taste in his mouth.

But seeing her now made him feel a bit better. Well, with the exception of seeing one too many tubes connected to her small, pale body and her body feeling so clammy.

Removing his hand from her forehead, he changed his mind and decided to let his fingers linger over her instead. Her soft, pliable hair caused his fingertips to tingle and his scowled further, heat in cheeks rising as he noted he was partially feeling her up.

'_But I'm not really doing it,'_ he told himself, letting a fib slide just a bit.

The back of his hand glided over her smooth skin, her own cheeks noticeably warmer than the rest of her face. Leaning his chin on his opposite hand, the fingers of his right hand traveled over her adorable nose, giving him a small smile at its cuteness. Although, once he got to her lips, it was like something inside him snapped.

His thumb traced over her top lip, inciting a small shudder from her slumbering form. Like a pattern, his face fell again and his hand moved down to her neck, eventually encasing the slender appendage in his larger, rougher hand.

'_The things she does to me…'_ Ichigo thought, instinctively running his tongue over his lips, as they appeared suddenly dry. His heart swelled with so many emotions, so many feelings, it caused him to become bothered.

It wasn't that he found those things in his chest to be annoying, but they were _really_ heavy. But he determined it to be, as cheesy as it was, his love for her. It was so much enjoyment from being by her, with her, around her, his mind became fuzzy from it all, and his heart pounded in his chest at every thought of Inoue Orihime.

"You're like a weed, Orihime…" He half-heartedly joked, noting the similarities. She was someone who'd always be strong, always returning.

In Hueco Mundo, he may have rescued her, but she came back.

After her Kyoto experience, she still, _still_ came back.

"God, I love you…" He uttered almost silently before placing a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. _'I love you so damn much…'_ Inhaling the scent unique only to her, Ichigo felt his mind becoming less and less clearer again. Being around her had such an effect on him.

He was about to let his head rest on the armrest of the bed, knowing very well it'd hurt later if he fell asleep, but was stopped by the entrance of Arisawa Tatsuki.

"I-Ichigo…" She panted, as if she had run all the way to the hospital. "I-is she… okay?" Ichigo nodded, bringing his eyes back to her, a smile creeping on his face.

"She'll be fine… She sorta woke up just a little while ago."

"Really??"

"Well… she groaned, then fell back asleep, so..." Ichigo thought about it and wanted to retract his previous statement. "I guess not really…"

"You're such an idiot…" Tatsuki huffed quietly, taking a seat next to him. The two sat in silence while Ichigo held her small, unmoving hand, his eyes never wavering. Tatsuki looked back at the smaller girl and back to him, part of her cheering on the inside on how far they've appeared to come. A smile played on her lips and she crossed her arms while leaning back into the chair.

'_It's about time that lunkhead finally paid all his attention to her…'_

"Tatsuki," Ichigo cut the martial artist from her deep thought, causing risen eyebrows on her carefree face. "This sounds really stupid… and corny… and weird-"

"Get on with it."

"-Right… But, I…" Ichigo cleared his throat and turned to face his friend of many years, eyes full of honesty. "I know you're Orihime's best friend, and you're pretty much the only family she has. Which is why I wanted to get your approval first…" Tatsuki sat up, intrigued where this was going.

"Approval for what?" She questioned. The boy's cheeks grew hot very fast and he clumsily reached into his pocket to pull out _the_ box. The dark blue, velvety box that looked simple enough, but contained every complicated feeling he felt around the healer next to him.

Shoving the box towards her, he didn't say anything, but merely motioned for her to open it instead, as if actions would speak louder than words. He hoped they would, as he was more of an action guy than a speaker.

Opening up the box, Tatsuki discovered a small ring; a silver band with a small, intricate design on the side and a diamond nestled on the top, definitely speaking thousands of words. Her mouth dropped and she felt her own face grow hot. Was Ichigo thinking of doing _that_?

"I-Ichigo… Do you want to ask Orihime to-?"

"Yeah." He cut her off quick, feeling his heart quicken at the mere thought of marriage. He had given a lot of thought to spending the rest of his life with her, but proposing and marriage seemed like such a _huge_ step.

And he never, _ever_ thought he'd be this far with the girl he called his at-the-moment girlfriend at least a few months ago. They were just friends then, but now…

Well, more than friends, more than lovers… There was no perfect title for their relationship.

"Did you really think I'd disapprove of this? Ichigo, I've been trying to get you two together since high school," Tatsuki asked, tears of happiness stinging at her own eyes while she handed back the box. Ichigo put the trinket back into his pocket and smiled with a hint of shame in it.

"… Really? ...To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure…" He confessed, blowing out a sharp breath. He returned his eyes back to the woman on the bed and sighed. "Do you… think she'll like it?" Tatsuki placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood up, using her opposite hand to wipe away at her wet lashes.

"Ichigo, she'll love it..."

A smile, one of the true kinds, appeared on his face, the one like he was a kid in a candy store, and Tatsuki smiled out of sight as well. She'd never thought she'd see him smile like that again; at least not after his mother died. And to think Orihime was so capable of doing so much.

But she was a girl whom twisted fate around her little finger. Her little, daydreaming, bean paste loving finger.

"Good..." he breathed, his grip on her small hand growing relatively tighter. Tatsuki removed her hand from his muscled shoulder and was about to leave the room, giving them more time alone, but stopped short before twisting the handle.

"Thank you Ichigo..." She kept her voice low, truly happy for her best friend.

"For what, Tatsuki?" Ichigo questioned, glancing quick back at the martial artist for a quick moment. His brows were raised and scowl was almost gone. Instead of replying to his question first, she pointed to the bouquet of sunflowers on the table.

"Sunflowers for Orihime?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Thank you for bringing the sun back," was all she said before leaving, not giving Ichigo any confusion with her words. He smirked at her response, knowing all too well what she had thanked him for.

She had thanked him for making Orihime smile again.

.

.

.

_R & R, bitte~_


	13. Chapter 13

_WOO, almost another chapter through! I'm actually pretty surprised, since I've been stuck in such a writing rut lately... Maybe I just need to force myself to get this stuff done? Lol, I dunno. Enjoy! But also, sorry for all the jumping around in this chapter. :P I dunno what happened there, lol._

* * *

-----

Orihime slept and slept, luckily for her, making it through the first night in the Intensive Care unit. Since Ichigo was studying to be a doctor himself, he was allowed to be with her under the cover that he was 'observing the patient and watching for rejection'.

Frowning, it wasn't exactly the situation and title he'd like to be here as, but he would take what he could get. He wanted to seem like he was waiting for his _girlfriend_ to get up, not act like an intern. He growled lightly and rested his chin on the side bar of her bed.

'_This'll be tough...'_ Ichigo thought as he looked at the woman he loved. He scowled again, remembering everything and anything that she'd go through to make sure her new heart didn't get rejected. '_I have a feeling she won't be Orihime for a while...'_ After all, there were long recovery times, many medicines to control her immune system, and so much more. She even had to stay in the hospital for what could be almost a week, before she could be discharged.

But Ichigo took his hand and placed it lightly over hers, causing her digits in involuntarily twitch at the touch. A small smile threatened to crawl up his lips, only wanting to think of happier things, but somehow he couldn't. Things like heart transplant were always made so easy to the public, but they were actually terribly hard to work with.

Blowing out a sigh, his eyes wandered over her body again, watching the rise and fall of her chest for a while. '_... I wonder when she's going to wake up... It's already been almost three days since she had her operation.'_

His eyes fluttered closed, feeling sudden fatigue overcome him. Granted it was plenty late anyways, but he wanted to be awake for when she would wake up. Although, as he remembered his father coming in earlier, he remembered the painful scolding to get some sleep too. Otherwise Orihime would be upset once she saw his lack of sleep as well.

'_Just a few minutes...'_ He told himself. _'Just a few...'_

-----

Orihime sighed, feeling like she had just walked into a freezer. With tightly closed eyes, she wondered why she felt so cold now. She was just warm a few moments ago!

Letting her eyes slowly flutter open and _try_ to stay open, as she was still very tired, Orihime attempted to focus her eyes on what appeared to be an off-white ceiling. She tried to lift a hand up to rub at her foggy vision, but it was too heavy for her. The healer frowned lightly, letting her eyes drift back closed. She wondered if there was anyone around her to maybe assist her, but her face fell more as she assumed there would be no one.

'_I'll be waiting for you.'_

Orihime forced her eyes to open for another millisecond, her somewhat dry lips sticking together, preventing her from saying anything. The only thing she looked for was something, anything orange.

"I-Ichi..." Her voice cracked as she whispered quietly, almost inaudibly. "P-Please..." For some reason, tears threatened to fall. Deep inside, she really hoped she wasn't alone. "I-Ichi..."

Something on her left hand grew tighter and she gasped at the new pressure. A groan was heard from just besides her, making her want to turn her head to see if there was any orange there. However, there was just too much general ache and soreness that kept her firmly in the same position.

"Damn... I knew I shouldn't have slept there..." The voice gruffly spoke out, a wave of relief rushing through her system at the sound. The hand was so warm and it made her smile, albeit weakly.

"I-Ichigo...kun..." Orihime stuttered faintly again, her eyes closing again. The amount of light in her room was giving her a headache.

"O-Orihime, are you awake??" The familiar voice called out a bit too loudly for her tastes. But she had an idea of who it was and she nodded in return, a groan escaping her as well. The grasp on her hand grew tighter and the healer could soon feel his warm breath tickling over her hair and ear. Apparently he was a lot closer than she thought he was. "Are you okay?"

Orihime nodded slowly again and barely choked out a few words. "I-It... hurts..."

Ichigo winced to himself, starting to feel self-hate seeping in at his inability to take her pain away. "I... I know Orihime. It'll take a while until you feel better..." He told her soothingly, using his opposite hand to stroke at her hair. "I'm glad you're awake though..." He spoke to her sweetly, a smile of his own sticking to his face.

Orihime's eyes threatened to close for a long time again, but she scrunched them together in frustration. She may have been weak at the moment, but she still wanted to talk to him a bit longer.

"I-Ichi..." She whispered, somehow managing to turn her head towards him, albeit slowly. Her eyes fluttered open in the same speed, revealing very tired gray eyes. Ichigo frowned, holding her hand tighter. Swallowing thickly, his mind raced as to what he could possibly say to her.

But instead of saying anything, he decided to act. He carefully brought his lips closer to hers, placing a light, sweet kiss on her pale lips. He could hear and feel her exhale shakily through her nose and her hand under his twitched again, doing her best to lift it up. Orihime ignored the ache that rushed through her entire body, only wanting to be closer to him right now. She felt if she didn't make sure this wasn't still a dream and she was still sleeping, she'd cry.

Her hand cautiously moved from under his hand and up his arm, reaching his shoulders and neck. Orihime wanted to laugh at how his muscles twitched under her careful ministrations, but she knew she'd pay for it later if she did.

Her slender hand reached up to his jaw line and chin and she furrowed her brows in slight confusion. Letting her eyes close again for a moment, she breathed in shakily.

"Y-You're... scruffy..."

Ichigo laughed a bit and let his face rest in her small hand. "That's what I get for not going home to clean up..." He half-heartedly explained, bringing his hand up to hers and moving it towards his lips, kissing her lean digits lightly.

"Y-You've been... here the entire time?" Orihime was surprised. Not like she had been awake enough to think or notice it, but before she was put under, she had naturally assumed he wouldn't be able to stay with her long enough, like he'd have something come up.

"Of course..."He murmured, kissing her fingers again. "Why wouldn't I be?" His large hand encasing hers sent warmth through her body, indefinitely causing her to be completely rid of that colder feeling from earlier. "I _did_ promise to be here when you woke up..."

"Right..." Orihime spoke almost breathlessly, feeling sleep tug at her brain. "Right..." She repeated again. Ichigo noticed her sudden fatigue and leaned closer to her, giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to go home then and 'de-scruff' myself for when you wake up next, okay?" Ichigo murmured to her, his lips still hovering above her skin. Orihime nodded subtly in response, smiling a bit at the joke, letting her eyes close yet again.

"Love you..." She said as final words before slumber overtook her again. Ichigo smiled faintly and gave her another kiss.

"I love you too, Orihime..."

-----

Ichigo wanted to grin as he drove along back to his apartment. She had woken up and seemed fine. Well, besides being in pain and extremely tired. The shinigami was glad he told a nurse on his way out to give her a bit more pain medication. He wouldn't want her to be on so many meds, but if it was just a little bit to give her less pain, he was sure she wouldn't mind. He knew he definitely didn't either.

He pulled into his usual parking spot and put the car in park, for a few moments sitting idly in his seat. Things felt a lot different at home than they did at the hospital. Now it just seemed a lot more real. Orihime _had_ made it through the operation, and according to the doctor, could be able to be released within another few days. She could be back at home with him and he'd take care of her every step of the way.

Furrowing his brows, he noticed he had referred to his apartment as _theirs_. Together as one, rather than just him. Ichigo felt his cheeks grow hotter as he stepped out of the car and hitting the lock button on his key. Inwardly, he really wished he knew why he was still acting like a flustered school boy. It wasn't like they hadn't been together as a couple for a while and she had been living at his place for even longer.

Ichigo groaned as he entered the elevator, ignoring the more elderly woman standing next to him. He ran a hand through his hair after pushing a button for his floor. The woman raised her eyebrows curiously to the taller, younger boy.

"Where's that lovely young lady you're always with? With the red hair?" She asked gently, not meaning to poke and pry into his life. Ichigo casually turned his head towards her, not recognizing her from his floor.

"She's... at the hospital for a few days..." He explained cautiously. He didn't want to get her story out all over the place, but the older woman seemed harmless enough. "How do you know her?" The woman smiled and her eyes shined a brilliant blue.

"Orihime-chan's helped me with my groceries and other little things once in a while. She's such a kind soul," she explained, still smiling all the way as if the healer were right next to her. "But it's such a shame she's in the hospital, I hope she's alright. Would you please give her my regards?" Ichigo stared at her dumbfound, having no idea she helped this elderly woman when he wasn't around and at classes instead. But the thought of her being to helpful warmed his heart nonetheless.

"Y-Yeah, of course. Thanks..." He stuttered, heart weirdly racing faster. The older woman smiled as she stepped off the elevator, as it stopped at her floor. Once the door closed and left him alone, he smiled to himself warmly. He had always wondered if she was lonely when he was gone, but here she was making her own friends in the complex and assisting them as needed, regardless of her being on needed help.

The ding of the elevator stopped him of his silly grinning and he quickly composed his normal, cool demeanor. With a deep breath and long strides, Ichigo eventually made it to his apartment, opening the lock swiftly. It was a moment later when he was inside and he noticed how horribly chilly it was. A shudder went through his body as he swiftly made his way towards the thermostat, hiking it up a few more degrees. There was no way he could bring back Orihime in this cold of conditions.

After turning it up, he shivered again and immediately went back to his room to grab new clothes for a quick shower and shave. He really didn't know he got so 'scruffy', as Orihime put it, in only a few days.

Throwing a towel over his shoulder, Ichigo sighed, knowing just of how quick he'd need to get back to her.

-----

Orihime awoke another time while Ichigo was gone, again leaving her chilled for some reason. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt much more awake compared to the last time. Glancing around the room, she noticed she was alone. A heavy weight sat in her stomach at the sudden feeling of loneliness.

'_Last time...'_ She thought, wondering what she exactly did last time. She had been so sleepy, she knew she was talking to someone, but couldn't remember who exactly.

Orihime wiggled her hand slowly, trying not to cause too much extra pain for herself, as she moved her hand towards the button to call for the nurse. With a subtle push, she heard a small click and began to hope they would come for her. She plastered on a small smile to greet the person who would help her.

But much to her dismay, the blonde nurse from before the operation had come in, looking clearly unhappy with Orihime.

"Yeah?" She asked rudely, as if the healer interrupted something. A scowl was set on her face and her brows were furrowed tight. Orihime cleared her throat, hoping she wouldn't squeak under the intimidation of the woman.

"I-I'm a bit hungry... C-Can I get some food please?" She let herself stutter. Squeaking would be bad, but the stutter was deemed acceptable. Her stomach growled in compliance. A bitter smile rose onto the nurse's smile and Orihime felt a bit more intimidated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We only serve food during normal breakfast, lunch, and dinner hours. They last for an hour each at 8, 12, and 6."

Orihime glanced at the clock, heart falling at the time.

"But it's only 1:03..."

"Like I said, only for an hour..."

She frowned again and nodded, bringing her eyes down to her lap. Out of sight, the nurse sneered, glad she could put that woman in her place. She didn't care if she worked at a hospital; she had lost the chance to date a hot looking guy. All because of the woman that man called his girlfriend.

Back with Orihime, her stomach gurgled again, protesting its hunger. She glanced at the IV in her hand, noting it was the only thing providing her with nutrients for the last few days. She had wanted to eat food, but the now sudden thought of it started to make her queasy.

Orihime fell back into her bed and sighed, resting her hands on her loud stomach. She promised her tummy she'd eat soon, once she would call for the nurse during the appropriate time. Her eyes hovered around the room, frowning a bit more at the blandness of it all, but still glad it wasn't fuzzy like before. But a very bright something caught her eyes.

Sunflowers!

A bright smile grew on her face at the kind gesture someone had done for her. Inwardly, she wondered who had given them to her. _'Ichigo-kun? N-No, he'd be too flustered to buy flowers... It's got to be Tatsuki-chan!' _

Orihime yawned again, letting her eyes flutter closed. Maybe she could get in another quick nap before the dinner hour came, and she really hoped she wouldn't miss the dining time this time around.

-----

Ichigo grumbled, wondering why the hell there was so many things scattered on the floor while they were gone. It hadn't been that long ago, but he certainly didn't remember so many items all over the place.

"Son of a..." He grumbled, continually squatting down to pick up various objects in his office. Although, somehow, the still constant scent of Orihime that wafted around his room managed to calm him down some. Grabbing a hold of a letter on the floor near her bags, he stood up and stretched his muscles, as all the squatting and standing caused his limbs to hurt.

Placing the objects on his desk for the time being, he dropped the letter again from his hands, inciting another hasty swear. Groaning again at the fact he'd have to bend back down again, he reluctantly fought an inner battle of whether or not to pick it up. Surely it could wait until later right?

And that was what he had planned to do, until he noticed his name on the front in the exact same font his girlfriend wrote with. Raising a curious eyebrow, he indeed did pick it up. It felt plenty light, but he still opened it nonetheless.

Inside the pure white envelope were two sheets of paper. The top, first one appeared to be a simple letter, but the last one looked like a poem of some sorts. Shaking his head, he looked at the top one first, wondering just what it was that she had wanted to tell him, but never mail it.

_Dear Kurosaki-kun, _it read.

_You know how there are those times where it's easy to write letters but never give them? Well, um... I did this too, just because it seemed like a fun idea._

_Not to be breaking the ice or dumping off this big news, but, um... You see Kurosaki-kun, I sort of have a disease thing called, ano... Dilated cardiomyopathy? I think? The doctors always talk so fast, it's hard to keep up with them!_

_Tatsuki-chan was sad when she came to visit, but she assured me it'd be okay. I knew it would be too, if I kept a positive outlook, so I did! I seemed to get better and was able to get the permission to get back. I'm only writing this on the flight here, because I figured it'd be better to let all my feelings go WHOOSH with the wind we're flying with, before I see you and start crying or something at the terminal. Wouldn't that be silly of me? A grown girl sobbing hysterically in her seat! Wow, I'm sure I'd get such funny looks anyways._

_Ah, I rambled off! Sorry, Kurosaki-kun! Anywho, I'm very excited to see you, even a little bit more than Tatsuki-chan... Did you know I liked you since high school? A-Ah, but it was a silly schoolgirl crush and I didn't expect anything out of it, but what did you know? You saved me from Hueco Mundo and my feelings grew more and more! I guess you could say I've loved you ever since, but that's such an embarrassing thing to say, considering you'll probably never feel the same._

_Regardless of what happens though, I'll always really love you Kurosaki-kun. You're a really spiffy, cool guy with an adorable scowl! Definitely the hero in our situation, with all that's happened. Thank you for everything you've done, because I truly appreciate it!_

_Love, Inoue Orihime_

Speechless and with something unrecognizable stinging at his eyes, he inaudibly flipped to the next, and last, page, reading the simple words.

_I know I already said this long before, but I still think it means just as much now. :] _

_I wish I had five lifetimes! I could be born in five different towns, have five different jobs, eat five different types of foods, but most importantly..._

_I'd fall in love with the same person five times over._

_Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. _

_Sayonara._

_._

_._

_._

_R & R~  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_I asked copper which story to update next, and she told me this one, so... Lol, here's another update. (I hope to get Long Way Down updated soon too, but we'll have to see. I recently got a cold and my aching head is making it kind of hard to write. Though I know for sure I'm not probably going to be updated my newer demon fic for a little bit. I first want to get another story out of the way before I start tackling that big one too. :P) Enjoy anyways! [/dead]_

* * *

-----

_Scritch scratch scritch _was the small noises Orihime made while aimlessly doodling on the scratch piece of paper that had been on the table. Her fingers were tightly gripped around the yellow pencil with her tongue slightly peeking out from her between her lips. A soft hum was heard in the room, a small, simple melody that was pleasing to the ears.

The healer couldn't help but smile at her silly drawing of a boy with spiky hair and the girl next to him with flower hairpins in her hair. Many hearts where floating around them, but Orihime thought you could never have too many hearts.

As her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, she smiled again at the time. It was 5:50, and she'd surely be able to get something to eat during the dinner hour. Turning her head again, she returned her focus to the drawing and flipped the paper over, starting to draw something new. So caught up in her sudden creative outlet, she hadn't noticed the figure that walked into her room and now stood at the side of her bed. She wouldn't have seen the person if he hadn't groaned and loudly fell into the nearby chair, something loud clattering onto the floor as well. She whipped her head up, startled.

"A-Ah, Ichigo-kun, hello!" She spoke, minding herself by keeping her voice quiet as to not to wake nearby patients if they were sleeping. A bright smile broke onto her face and her cheeks burned with nervousness. To finally see him while she was fully awake was a great thing to see, but she felt flustered for some reason.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but merely looked off to the side, as if possibly ashamed. With her features falling, the healer wondered if something happened. Perhaps she did something wrong? She shifted slightly closer to the edge of the bed, wincing lightly at the pain in her chest from the incision, but looked at him with worried eyes.

"Ichigo-kun... Are you alright?" She asked in that sweet tone that was like music to his ears. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath, feeling the paper from the letters crinkle in his back pocket. Once opening his eyes again, he looked directly at her with deep, but soft eyes. The look alone from him sent a shiver down Orihime's back and her face flushed hard. "I-Ichigo-"

But he cut her off with a quick, but loose hug. He knew she'd still be hurting a but from the incision, so he had to give her some space, even though he wanted to hold her as close as he possibly could. With his right arm pulling her shoulders closer, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, heart hammering with one too many feelings and that unrecognizable sting in his eyes. Shyly, Orihime placed her hands on his back, occasionally patting his back as a sign of comfort.

Sighing into her flesh, he laid a tender kiss on her neck. "You..." He paused, clearing his throat midsentence. "You think I have an adorable scowl?" He lips couldn't help but pull into a small smirk as he remembered the letter with words full of innocence. Orihime immediately turned red again, wondering just where he heard that information from.

"I-I, um... Y-Yes?" Orihime stuttered, clearly embarrassed. In a swift action, she pulled her small hands from his back and brought them to her face in an attempt to keep the blush away. "O-Ooooh, now I'm so..." She pouted, unable to finish her statement. He only smirked further and pulled away before taking her hands in his, moving them away from her blushing face. With her furrowed brows and slightly puckered lips, Ichigo found it hard not to zero in on her mouth and plant a hard kiss on her delectable lips. Orihime closed her eyes tightly and felt as if her face was going to explode. The things this man does to her!

He pulled away, grinning away like a silly schoolboy. She looked up to him with big eyes and bright red cheeks. Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, Ichigo raised his hand, bringing his fingers to her collarbone. Orihime swallowed thickly, wondering just what in the world he was doing. With his half-lidded eyes and hidden behind his orange locks, he made it seem like he was totally unreadable.

"I-Ichigo-kun?"

Letting his fingers trail down just a bit further, resting lightly on the upper part of her breast, a soft smile grew on his face.

"You have a new heart..." Was all the shinigami said, his own heart pounding with excitement at the thought. "Everything's going to be okay..." Orihime licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded, cautiously bringing her own hands to connect with his, their fingers lacing together in a tight hand-hold.

"Mhm..." She hummed, smiling lightly herself. What surprised her next, however, was how Ichigo lowered his lips to the same spot he was touching just moments ago, kissing the spot where her new heart was. Her heart definitely skipped a beat at his tender act, and she released one of her hands to let it rest on top of his orange head, her slender fingers lightly toying with the strands of hair. "Ichigo-kun..."

"Yeah?" He responded, his breath tickling her exposed skin a bit, a shiver going through Orihime at the action.

"Thank you..." She smiled as she spoke, her eyes glistening with nothing but truth and honestly. Raising his head up, he looked at her confused and questionably.

"What for?"

"Everything?" She shrugged, now bringing both hands to his head. Her light ministrations made Ichigo want to ravage her, but he knew this was neither the time nor the place. "For saving me way back in high school, for taking me in when I couldn't stay at the clinic... For l-loving me..." Her cheeks were still pink, but they were a light color compared to the earlier dangerously red hue. He pulled her close and nodded.

"I would've done that anyways, so there's no need to thank me..." He murmured against her cheek. Orihime nodded slowly and the two remained like that for a while, merely basking in each other's presence. That is, until Orihime remembered to check the time again. Whipping her head around without warning, her thick skull slammed into his cheek, sending him recoiling in the opposite direction.

"S-Sorry Ichigo-kun, I-I just... Ah, dinner!!" She apologized frantically to her boyfriend, and then turned to hit the button to call for the nurse. Ichigo, who sat bleeding a bit on the floor was wondering just what the hell had gotten into her.

"Hime, what's going on??" Turning around with gusto, Orihime's eyes were wide as if someone had just been murdered before her eyes. Only, the news wasn't as bad as he thought it'd they be.

"It's 6 o'clock!! I need to get dinner before the hour is up!" She replied fervently, then turning around to hit the nurse button a few more times. "I've been starving all day and my tummy certainly agrees!" Ichigo stopped rubbing at his aching head for a moment, looking up at her questionably. Remembering the box he had carelessly dropped on the floor earlier, he picked it up with his other hand and pushed it towards his girlfriend.

"What the heck are you talking about? You should be able to get food whenever," he told her, recalling general hospital information he learned from previous studies. She looked at him with the same confused look he was sporting. But she noticed the box and took it from his hands, their fingers brushing accidentally. "Are you saying you weren't able to get any food earlier?"

She opened the box before responding and found chocolate chip cookies, the ones that appeared to be from the bakery by his apartment. She vaguely remembered what day she went there, but definitely remembered the taste of the warm, chewy cookies. Her exposition only got brighter as she noticed a tube of red bean paste on the side.

"Oh, thank you Ichigo-kun!!" She cheered, forgetting the bean paste for a minute to ravage one of the cookies, feeling desperately hungry. Her stomach gurgled in appreciation. "But no..." She continued with a mouthful. "The nurse from before came in and told me I had to wait until designated eating times."

"Wait, wait, the nurse that took you into prep?"

She nodded and proceeded to munch away at the cookie. Ichigo scowled fiercely as he made his way off the floor and back into his seat. He had wondered if she was going to do something else to Orihime, considering her disgusting, fallen disposition upon finding he had already been 'taken' days before.

"Geez, that nurse is so fucking... Orihime, don't listen to her. The whole food thing is bullshit. You should be able to get food whenever you want," he explained to her in a frustrated tone. No one practically starves his girlfriend and gets away with it. Noticing some crumbs around her mouth, he took his thumb and casually brushed them away, soon igniting flames in the healer's face.

"T-Thank you Ichigo-kun..."

"You called?" The familiar rude voice called out from the doorway, sending a shudder down Orihime's back. Looking up from her cookies and bean paste, she noticed it was the same nurse that had heeded her call.

"A-Ah, yes, could I please get some dinner?" Orihime asked shyly, slowly placing the tube back into the box and closing it up. The nurse sneered and scoffed.

"Looks like you already have food now. Besides, we're all out."

"B-But..."

It wasn't a moment later that Ichigo had forced himself from his seat, the chair falling back with a loud bang, startling them both. He made his way to the nurse with a heavy frown on his face. Considering the woman's sudden posture, it falling a bit with an afraid expression on, she probably hadn't noticed him in the room in the first place.

"Don't you dare fucking tell me there's no food, and don't you dare tell my girlfriend she has to wait to eat," he clearly threatened her, fingers curling into a tight fist. The nurse opened her mouth to retaliate, but he cut her off with a menacing glare, warning her if she didn't keep quiet, she'd be in trouble. "And if you're thinking I'm nothing but visitor of hers, think again. I know how hospitals work and you're required _by law_ to give them something to eat when the patient asks for it."

The nurse cowered in her spot, clearly bewildered as to how he got that information. She forced herself to stand tall and furrow her brows. "You are in no position to threaten me, I can-"

"Can what? Tell your director? Chances are I already know the guy anyways," Ichigo scoffed, closing the distance a bit between them. "But if you don't want me to report you, I suggest you go get my girlfriend something to eat." It wasn't even a second later that the nurse had bolted from the room, doing exactly was requested. He shoved his hands into his into pockets, growling from the act he just put up and in a hospital nonetheless.

Ichigo turned around and silently went back to his seat, sitting down without a word. Orihime looked at him both amazed and shocked. She knew he could potentially be easy to rile up, but never had she seen such anger from him in her life.

"I-Ichigo-kun..." She whispered, her brows falling slightly. He glanced up for a short moment before looking away.

"What?" He scoffed lightly, clearly frustrated with himself, but in the tone where she wasn't quite sure. His fingers brushed by the box in his pocket again and he swallowed thickly, telling himself he _needed_ to calm down. Otherwise he'd scare her further.

Pursing her lips together, she shifted her own gaze away, now fearing she had done something wrong. '_Because I'm so stupidly hungry, Ichigo-kun is angry at me...'_ She thought, warily reopening the box and pulling out another cookie. She had wanted to eat another, but she suddenly felt sick upon realizing she'd done wrong.

A knock on the door startled them both and in the entryway stood a tall male nurse, smiling gently. The healer tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. If she squinted, she thought it looked like Ichigo a bit, only with brown hair and more... enthusiastic.

"Did a Miss Inoue Orihime request for food?" He asked in a low voice, causing her to tilt further to the side, eyes growing a bit wider. He _sounded_ like Ichigo too. "You know, your head might roll off if you keep tilting it." The man joked, chuckling and placing down the tray of food onto the roll-over table Orihime had moved there earlier. Blushing, the healer moved her head back to its normal position and looked at the foods. It wasn't like the cookies from Ichigo, but it still looked yummy.

"Now, we have some lighter stuff here for you to eat, just in case you get nauseous from the IV still. Chicken noodle soup, a few types of crackers, and some juice," the man explained, pointing to each of the items. Orihime nodded in compliance and heard her stomach growl as if on cue. Blushing harder, she bit her lip, feeling ashamed for the loud noise. The man laughed and crossed his arms. "And speaking of IV, once you're done with your meal, click the nurse button again and we'll have someone come down and take it out. We'll also be looking at your incision as well."

Orihime looked up to the nurse in confusion, a cracker half in her mouth, half out. "Infision?" She mumbled to word together. Using himself as an example, the nurse pointing to his sternum, motioning the area that had been cut, only on her.

"The area they cut open to get to your heart," he explained. "We need to make sure it's healing properly and isn't at risk for infection." Orihime nodded slowly, still comprehending what he had said. "Will that be all?" Again, Orihime shook her head, remaining silent. The nurse smiled and left, leaving kind of amused there was such a man that looked like the one she loved.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was gripping the arms of the chair, now very pissed that he had pretty much been ignored in this situation. Growling to himself, he now wished he'd intervened and stopping his girlfriend's ogling of another man. Not to mention all the talk of incisions and IVs. He was plenty capable of telling her about all that himself! He was training to be a doctor too.

But then he froze, fully realizing the placement of the incision. It had been on her sternum, which obviously led right in between her breasts. His grip on the arms of the chair only growing tighter, he glared at the offending portal. He hadn't even seen her breasts period, and there was no way in hell he'd let that male nurse come back and feel his girlfriend up. At least, he assumed he would feel her up. Who wouldn't take the freaking opportunity? She _was_ beautiful!

It wasn't a moment later that Ichigo realized Orihime was staring at him, her eyes still just as big as before. Again, her head tilted to the side and her slender fingers pushed the rest of her cracker into her mouth.

"What...?" He growled, her cute expression causing him to relax a bit, but not much.

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly, some words muffled by the crackers.

"A bit, yeah." Huge understatement.

"... A-at me?"

His expression fell a bit and the harsh hold on the chair soon became practically non-existent. Ichigo's own heart fell at bit at the thought of her thinking she was the cause of his irritation and frustrations. He wanted to tell her it was the female nurse and the second nurse that made him on edge, but he worried she'd find it stupid or something.

"Absolutely not, Hime... I could never be mad at you..." He told her coolly. Orihime brought her eyes back to her food and she grabbed the juice carton, pulling at the opening. He could vaguely see it, but there appeared to be some shaking she had in her small hands. Her eyebrows fell down a bit, causing her lashes to cover up her bright gray orbs. He determined that she still felt at blame, from just looking at her body language.

Taking the carton from her struggling hands slowly, he opened it for her, a serene expression on his face. "You didn't do anything wrong... It was just the people that came in here before," Ichigo lamely explained, handing the newly opened juice back to her. Taking a sip, she returned her look, eyes glistening with confusion and unanswered questions.

"Huh? But the last person seemed nice..."

Ichigo froze for a moment, noticing her sentence somewhat further backing up his thought of her ogling him. He took another one of her cracker packages and opened it up for her too. "I... You were staring at him..." He mumbled quickly and incoherently, face flushing up.

"Eh? I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun, I didn't quite catch that..." She quietly apologized, taking another cracker and shoving it into her mouth. Face and now neck growing hotter, Ichigo cleared his throat.

"You were staring at him," he spoke slowly and nervously. He wondered if she'd start laughing at him for saying such a thing. Orihime gasped lightly at the comment, but immediately recovered, understanding where he was coming from.

As a reaction, and very unexpected by Ichigo, Orihime took a graham cracker and split it down the middle, just the perfect size to eat. She shoved it into his mouth, startling him, but he took the cracker between his teeth and nodded in compliance. Only, what surprised him even more was when she latched onto the other end, a bright, silly smile on her face. She broke off the end, still grinning and pulled away coyly, now leaving the poor shinigami confused and very hotly bothered.

"Ichigo-kun is the only person I want to stare at..." she spoke sweetly and shyly, her own face turning a bit pink. Still flustered, he popped the rest of the cracker into his mouth, shocked at her bold actions. But he still grinned as well and grabbed her hand, pulling her close.

"Good... Because that's the way it should be."

And for a little while longer, the two kept in each other's company. Ichigo helping her eat, inciting many giggles, some laughter, and many, many smiles. As the shinigami watched her amusedly animated face, he knew in his heart things were starting to look up.

.

.

.

R & R~


	15. Chapter 15

_Way too late to read it all over again for additional edits; I.E., just did a spell check for last half of story. (Eep, it's 12:30 already.) But yay for getting two updates out in one day._

* * *

It wasn't for another few days that Orihime was allowed to leave the hospital. Although he had wanted to talk to her as much as he could while she was awake, during her stay, he'd stop and feel immediately guilty while her eyes would flutter closed and her head would roll back and forth. Once he'd call her name, she'd snap out of her almost-sleep and keep going off on her previous tangent, and every time, he'd always frown and sigh, feeling bad for keeping her awake.

As Ichigo glanced to the napping woman next to him, sitting in the front seat, his brows fell and he gritted his teeth together. He felt like such an idiot for not paying attention to her needs, and he hated himself even more for not noticing it sooner.

Pulling into his usual parking spot by the apartment, he shifted the clutch into park and turned the keys, the humming of the car coming to a quiet stop. Normally he would've gotten out of the vehicle already and would make his way back to his apartment, but this time he folded his arms over the steering wheel, never breaking his stare with the slumbering healer nearby.

"_Don't be surprised if she's sleeping for long periods of time," the doctor told him as he handed the substitute shinigami a packet of information. "Her body is trying hard not to reject the new heart, along with all the medicines she's taking."_

_Ichigo could only nod dumbly as he fumbled to receive the immense amount of papers. He understood what he was referring to, even without having to look at her sleeping in the wheelchair next to them. Not to mention all those times she'd just fall asleep in the middle of her sentence. He wanted to smile at her cute attempts to stay awake and talk to him, but he hoped she wouldn't force herself just for him._

"... Hime," he called out to her softly, hoping she'd wake up a bit for him to get her back into the wheelchair. The healer's face scrunched up a bit in slight distress, probably from being disturbed, but she soon relaxed again and took in a shuddering breath. Ichigo couldn't help but smile a bit at her adorable endeavors, but he knew she shouldn't be sleeping in the car of all places.

Sighing to himself, Ichigo opened his own door and exited the car, slamming it shut behind him. It didn't take him long to pull out the wheeled chair they were able to use for a while and have it by the passenger door, ready for the sleeping girl to sit in it.

As the car do stayed open, Ichigo hesitantly reached to touch her shoulder, somewhat fearing of accidentally hurting her or something. "Orihime?" He called out to her quietly. He should've known better about how he tried to wake her. She slept like the dead lately and no amount of almost silent cooing would wake her up.

Groaning to himself, Ichigo just decided to unbuckle her himself and lift her into the wheelchair. Mentally confirming his plan, he began to reach over her lap to reach the belt, fingers searching for the plastic contraption. He wouldn't have minded doing this in any other situation, but the angle of how he was reaching over and a sweet smell that clearly emitted from the healer himself made his brain go fuzzy. Just like every time he was so dangerously close to her, his mind jumbled all its thoughts together and made him want to kiss the girl senseless.

'_... This isn't the time.'_ He told himself as he clicked the seatbelt open. The strap came loose and he carefully put it back to its original place, being careful not to disturb her, or more importantly, and close area to her incision. The last thing he'd want to do is give her a jump of pain to her system.

Ichigo took his time, but at the same time, tried to get her into the chair as quick as he possibly could. Being out in the parking lot while she was sleeping could make it look like he was kidnapping her if people around didn't know they actually knew each other.

Rolling his eyes to himself, Ichigo set her surprisingly light form into the wheelchair, her limbs limp at her side. He made sure everything was locked and he had the bag with her medications and pamphlets before trekking back to the familiar apartment. But as he took step by step, he felt his stomach flip and flop with worrisome feelings. Orihime was sick for a while anyways, but part of him felt even more on edge of what would, or could, happen with her while she stayed and recovered. She'd sleep a lot, definitely, but he was just a student. He knew a lot, but it wasn't enough to compare to a real doctor.

The ding of the elevator snapped him out of his thoughts and he immediately exited the lift, taking a left down the hall to the apartment. She mumbled a bit, almost inaudible in the long, narrow hallway, but he couldn't help but give her a small smile nonetheless.

It wasn't long until they were both back at the flat, closing the door behind them. Carelessly tossing the stuff to the floor for the time being, Ichigo focused on getting her back to a resting place where she could actually sleep decently. The couch was out, and so was that inflatable mattress still in his office. Part of him figured she'd end up staying in his room again anyways, but he still couldn't help but ruling the rest out anyways.

"Hm... Ichi?" A sweet voice called out, startling him a bit. He glanced down and saw the girl in the chair was looking up at him with sleepy eyes. Forcing a small smile, he kneeled down so he could look at her face to face.

"Hey Hime..." He spoke softly, putting his hand on hers. "How are you feeling?" Orihime yawned and rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"Fine... Are we home?" She inquired in that sweet voice of hers. Her eyelashes fluttered open and closed, struggling to stay open.

"Yeah, we're home," Ichigo told her, placing a small, tender kiss on her cheek, instantly seeing her face redden up from the contact. "You should get some more sleep." Orihime pouted and immediately opened her eyes as wide as she could.

"I-I'm not tired!" She protested, her hands twitching in discomfort. "Please don't make me sleep yet..." Although she wanted to stay up for a bit more, her eyelids were fluttering again and her voice was trailing off into a faint whisper.

"How about this," he started as he locked the wheels and kneeled down to see her at an eye-to-eye level. "You'll lie down in my room-"

"But I don't want-!"

"And we'll just talk until you fall asleep," he finished, holding her closest hand lightly. Her eyes remained open for a few moments, full of surprise and awe. Eventually she nodded and blinked slowly.

"Ichigo-kun is smart..." Orihime pouted, trying to sit herself up to get out of the chair. "But kinda unfair..." She finished the latter part of her statement in a lower voice, quieted.

"Oi, don't force yourself!" Ichigo stopped her from getting up on her own by releasing her hand and grasping her waist instead. "Here, put your hands on my shoulders and we'll get you standing up." Nodding again, the healer complied and did as she was told, placing her small hands on his large shoulders. She tried to keep a small blush at bay at the feeling of his hands on her waist, but bits of it ended escaping anyways and she grew embarrassed. "How am I unfair?" He continued their conversation as they both slowly helped get her weary body up again.

"You're making me sleep all the time..." She pursed her lips as she gripped the fabric of his shirt. "And I want to spend time with you." She had managed to stand up successfully with some wobbly legs which almost caused her to fall to the floor. Luckily, he caught her in time and scowled, instead scooping her up in his arms rather than have her collapse to the floor every time she took a step. "I-Ichigo-kun!" Orihime cried in embarrassment.

"No way in hell am I going to let you fall to the floor and hurt yourself more, Orihime," he scowled, ignoring her bits of protest. Although he did want to laugh a bit at how hard she was gripping his shirt as to not fall, even though she said she wanted to walk on her own. "I want to spend more time with you too," he even told her, albeit quietly. "But I don't want to rush things. I don't want to rush _you_. I'd rather you were up to par and you could actually enjoy what we do, rather than do things too fast and end up relapsing or something."

Taking her bottom lip between her front teeth, Orihime nodded and tucked her head under his chin, understanding what he was coming from. She definitely would enjoy their time together more if she wasn't trying to combat a new heart from rejection.

"At least we're under the same roof though," she commented, a small smile painting her face. "So we can see each other whenever." Kicking the door open, Ichigo had to agree and grin back.

"That's true..." He mumbled as he neared the bed, his eyes still adjusting from the sudden change in light in the room. It was a lot darker now and his main concern was the possibility of tripping over something. The last thing he needed was to send his recovering girlfriend flying.

He set her on the bed, right into a lying position. Orihime was lucky he couldn't see the blush on her face as he put her down, his hand brushing past the exposed skin on her knees. Swallowing hard, the healer let her eyes wander to the window, finding the small beam of sunlight coming in suddenly very intriguing. She could feel the bed bend and creak under the shinigami's weight as he hoisted himself onto the mattress.

"Orihime," he called out to her, his fingers starting to drift over her hand and up her arm. His light touches caused goose bumps to form as she cautiously turned her head to face him, gray eyes full of embarrassment. But what was to be ashamed of? Maybe it was because he was just being himself; the boy that always, _always_ took her breath away.

"Ichigo... kun?" She gasped lightly, noticing that the sudden lack of distance wasn't just her imagination. Ichigo now propped himself with his elbow and forearm, his forehead leaning awfully close to hers. She watched him close his eyes and exhale shakily, his hot breath fanning her own lips.

"You don't know how glad I am knowing you'll be okay..." Was all he said, his free hand reaching to own to hold it tightly. Orihime's eyes grew wide at his words and almost wanted to say, _but we're not out of the clearing yet._ However, she knew he'd get upset and it'd ruin the moment, so she refrained.

She was somewhat expecting it, but it still made her surprised anyways when he brought his lips to hers, enticing a deep, but very sweet kiss. She gave his hand a small squeeze, her eyes shutting tightly as well as his lips angled over hers. He was always very good at this; so much it made her wonder if he practiced before. Maybe he did it in front of a mirror? Pursing his lips to and fro, almost like a fish. A smile crept onto her lips as she used her other hand to hold the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"Oi..." He grumbled, reluctantly pulling from her lips for a moment. "What's so damn funny?" Stifling a soft giggle, Orihime let her digits toy with his hair, never really noticing how enjoyable it was to play with.

"You..." She replied in a low tone. "Ichigo-kun's a good kisser..." Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at that little statement of hers, as well as feel his cheeks burn just a bit. Pulling away, he moved his lips from hers, kissing her forehead instead.

"Hm... Now where have I heard that before?" His hand moved from hers as he spoke, eventually resting on her flat stomach instead. It laid a few inches close to somewhere indecent, at least in Orihime's mind, but she was too enthralled in all this that she didn't think too much of it.

The healer hummed in enjoyment as she felt his lips place butterfly kisses on her cheeks, making a trail down to her neck. She could feel his body shifting from leaning towards her on her side, to a new spot with his hands each on one side of her head. With his larger figure hovering over her smaller one, Orihime let her palms and digits innocently clutch at his shirt. It was odd to her, how her breath was coming out more ragged now compared to before. She had gotten out of breath before, but it was for an entirely different reason.

His name escaped her lips as a quick flash of pain raced through her. It was probably because of poor positioning of her arms by her incision that caused her to gasp so suddenly. Not to mention the generosity of her assets more than likely assisted in the shooting ache, seeing as there wasn't much space for it to heal 'properly'.

Letting her eyes flutter open anyways, Orihime stare at the ceiling while a familiar hand snuck its way up her shirt, his lips still planted on her collarbone. Arching her back, she couldn't help but frown at what thoughts she was able to make out from all this pleasurable fog. Another sigh escaped her as her brows furrowed in slight distress.

"I-Ichigo..." She mumbled his name, her dainty fingers travelling to grip at his blazing orange hair instead. Inciting a questioning sound from the Ryoka, he let his hand freeze under the cloth, his thumb still stroking her fair skin as he waited and listened. "W-We... shouldn't do this..." She finally managed to get out.

Although dazed, he looked up at her in slight confusion. Why should they stop? Well, if she felt like she was being forced, that was a perfectly logical reason. Either way, it took a few moments from her addictive scent and touches to come back into reality. The one where she just got back from the hospital the same day and was already tired as hell.

"Oh fuck... I-I'm sorry, I didn't think straight and-" She cut him off with a lone finger as he hastily removed his hand from her shirt. Shaking her head, a small smile attempted to form on her lips, but was outright beaten by shy eyes and a dark blush on her cheeks.

"No, it's fine... I-It's just that..." Orihime stopped, too embarrassed to finish what she started. He wouldn't be able to read her mind, so he could only continue to look at her questionably to get an answer.

"I didn't hurt you?" He threw the idea out, somewhat cringing at the thought of accidentally causing her pain. She didn't shake her head, nor did she nod. Rather, she shrugged and darted her pink tongue out to wet her lips.

"I felt a bit of pain earlier," she murmured, immediately framing his face in her small hands, already knowing his reaction. As if on cue, his face fell and his brown eyes grew wide, the imminent scowl replacing his otherwise nonchalant expression. "But it was nothing you did, so it's really okay."

Still, he seemed to not believe that particular statement, but he continued on anyways. "Then... What is it?"

That was when Orihime released her hold on his cheeks, letting her hands fall to her own face instead. She already knew her features were flaming and she didn't particularly want to show Ichigo just how embarrassed she was.

"I-I just..." She started out, unable to contain the stutter and sudden squeak from her mouth at the beginning of her words. "I-I want to be able to make you happy too... You know, I want to..." She stopped, finding her lips unable to finish out those last words. She could feel Ichigo brush away stray tendrils from her face, but soon freeze when she finished with, "make you happy... like you have with me," albeit quietly. Noticing his stiffness, she immediately knew she should've kept quiet.

But had he heard right? From what he could understand from her adorable mumbles, she didn't want to stop because she was hurt, but rather, she wanted to wait until she could do the same to him. Vaguely, he wondered if she knew that her happiness was his own, as corny as it sounded, but he didn't need her to do anything special for him. Did he _want_ to? Sure, maybe, but he cared for her enough as to not force her.

Clearing his throat, he found himself stuck on what to say back. He determined that perhaps now would be a good time to let actions speak louder than words. So instead of replying, he let himself fall to the bed again, rolling off of her so he could lie on his back. He made sure he took her hand again though, giving it a small squeeze as he mustered up a slightly shy smile of his own.

It would be time to rest for her, his eyes spoke; even if she didn't want to. It was obvious she had enough 'excitement' since she got back home and the least she could do was take a nap. As he stated before, he didn't want her to go into a relapse because they were going too quickly with things. Although as he inwardly rolled his eyes, he made sure he scolded himself plenty for not abiding by his own rules.

But Orihime seemed to understand enough as she gave him an almost non-existent smile as her eyes fluttered closed, her already heavy lids covering her bright gray irises. She refused to let go of his hand, making sure the contact between the two wasn't broken. He didn't mind though. In fact, he felt even better knowing she was so close and okay.

She soon drifted off into her own sleep as Ichigo contemplated times, possible moments of when to pop _that _particular question, before drifting off into the familiar slumber land himself.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

_Woo, late update. I've kind of been off and on with a weird writer's block. Well, it's not that I can't write, because I can, it's just that I don't want to or I can't think of any ideas. (Which is bad, because bad_shield keeps updating and I need to get my butt in gear and catch up with those!) Meh... I thought of the BEST ending for this, and it'll definitely be surprising. ;) But I still think it'll be good and people will like it a lot. I'd say no more than 5 chapters right now, but obviously things may change. Anywho, enjoy the update. :) We're crawling closer to the end!_

* * *

It's just general knowledge that when one is discharged from a hospital after a major surgery, they are generally still fatigued and worn out. Orihime was no exception to this little fact, and all she seemed to do was snooze the days and nights away. Needless to say, the shinigami was as worried as hell over whether she was okay and still breathing or not, usually checking in every half hour or so. She'd still be okay though, much to his relief, but somehow all her sleeping was making him feel a bit... lonely.

The times she was awake, which were few and for short periods of time, he relished and kept them burned into his memory for when he wouldn't be able to talk to her or just sit with her in his arms. There was just a couple in particular that managed to make him crack a small grin and he would be oddly amazed at how she could still be kind of silly while in such a state.

A small beeping snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts as he sat at his kitchen table. Glancing down at his familiar phone, he saw the alarm going off for one of his more down heartening moments of the day. It was time for Orihime to take her meds for the umpteenth time.

Sighing, he grabbed the also all-too familiar bottles, the ones with the gray and orange pills, along with a glass of water and a few graham crackers. Besides sitting around and checking on her, he'd been reading through the packets and pamphlets over and over again, practically memorizing everything and anything about them. He'd already known about most of them from his schooling anyways, but this was Orihime who was taking them. He wanted to follow instructions carefully so he wouldn't mess up.

With full hands, Ichigo lightly kicked open the door to find the same lump on the bad referred to as Orihime, slumbering away in the dark room. Finding the nightstand on the side, he placed everything down before hitting the switch for the light on the side of the bed to brighten up the room just a bit. The new source of light didn't seem to bother the sleeping beauty one bit, as she only continued to breathe at a steady pace.

"... Orihime..." Ichigo cooed out to her softly, kneeling beside the bed to see her closer and at a lower level. Her expression was quite a peaceful one, with the exception of slightly furrowed brows upon calling her name. A soft hum reverberated in her throat as she pulled the covers up and over face a bit, as if hiding or burrowing herself.

"Mmm... More sleep..." She replied tiredly, letting her face then relax. Ichigo hated waking her up when she was clearly tired, but she needed to give her the medicine. Raising a hand to cup her cheek, he let his thumb run over her smooth skin as he tried talking to her again.

"Hime, you just need to wake up for a few minutes," he told her calmly, his own brows knitting together at her fatigue. "Open your eyes?"

And as if cue, she did so albeit slowly and not even all the way. Her eyes were half-lidded and groggy when she looked up to him, but she attempted to plaster on a small smile for him.

"Ichigo-kun..." Orihime chirped lightly, glad to see him. "I'm so glad to see you." Nodding he leaned closer to her with a smile of his own toying on the edge of his laps.

"I'm glad to see you too..." He breathed, his voice now louder than a whisper. "Although I wish I didn't have to wake you up." The healer shook her head leisurely, that grin never leaving her face.

"It's okay," she responded, "Is it because it's time for..."

"Your medicine, yeah," Ichigo cut in, answering her question. "Well, just the gray and orange ones." Her lips formed into a small pout and she nodded, letting her small hands push down the comforter a bit. She attempted to push herself into a sitting position, but immediately collapsed right back into the pillow from weak arms. "What did I tell you about forcing yourself?" Ichigo suddenly seethed, grabbing a hold of her slim arms to help her sit up. She just frowned and reluctantly accepted his help.

"I feel selfish like this though," she admitted quietly, placing her hands on both sides of her to stabilize her body after he helped her up. Her eyes never left his form as she watched him grab the graham crackers for her to eat first. "All I do is sleep and when I am awake, I'm so weak I need all this help from you."

Sending her a gentle glare, one that only made her pout more, Ichigo shook his head and popped open the bottles. "You're not selfish, Orihime, you're recovering. There's a big difference."

"Hm..." She mumbled, munching on her cracker. She must not have eaten anything for some time, seeing as her stomach released a loud growl upon that first swallow. "I wonder when I'll be able to get up and around..." Ichigo could hear the sadness in her voice, even though she tried to hide it. He knew she was unhappy with all this snoozing and being so taken care of. She was normally a bumbling, busy girl and to be forced to sleep all the time wasn't natural for her.

Handing her the pill as she finished the crackers, Ichigo glanced at her, noticing how she refused to look at him. Temporarily assuming she was just in some deep thought, he put it aside and handed her the water as well. She took her pills grudgingly; just as she did every other time she had to.

"Why don't we see how you're feeling by the end of the week?" He suddenly offered, folding his arms and letting them rest on the edge of the mattress. She looked back at him curiously, wondering what he was trying to offer. "Maybe we can at least go downstairs and sit outside or something." Ichigo felt bad because it wasn't much, but it was still something else besides sitting in this ridiculously small apartment.

She suddenly beamed and nodded, finding the idea to be very generous. "U-Uhn!" She squeaked, clapping her hands together. "I'd like that very much!" Scratching his head, Ichigo felt a bit of heat creeping onto his cheeks at her enthusiasm and nodded. Just as he was doing that, Orihime had moved one of her hands in front of her mouth to hide a yawn, which definitely didn't go unnoticed by the shinigami.

"First..." Ichigo spoke out, fixing his posture so he could help her lie back down. "Sleep. You won't be able to do any of that stuff if you aren't feeling better." She only nodded and accepted his help to lie back down. She noticed the sunflowers from before sitting on the nightstand.

"Aren't they pretty?" She asked quietly, her head falling back into the fluffy pillow.

"What is?" Ichigo inquired, a tad confused.

"The flowers..."

This was the first time Orihime had mentioned them, and it made Ichigo's face grow a bit hotter. At least she thought they looked good.

"I still have to thank Tatsuki-chan for them..." She sighed, letting her eyes flutter closed. Ichigo froze as he pulled up the comforter to her shoulders to keep her warm. Did she just... think Tatsuki gave those to her? Not that it was wrong to be mistaken, but he knew he went through a lot of embarrassment buying those things. More or less because the shopkeeper kept pestering him about if they were for his lover.

"... Right..." He just let slip, his voice unnaturally lower. As he moved towards the small lamp on the table, Orihime opened her eyes again and turned her head to face him, her brows furrowed and confused as to why he responded the way he did.

"Everything okay, Ichigo-kun?" Her voice was quiet but sweet as she asked him the innocent question, and Ichigo wasn't quite sure how to answer. He really wanted to tell her _he_ bought the flowers, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel bad for making a mistake on who gave her the gift. She wasn't at her best right now, and guilt was not going to help the situation.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied hurriedly, shutting off the light. "Just thinking about the flowers, is all..." He mumbled into the darkness. "Sleep well, Hime."

"Ah, Ichigo-kun?" She squeaked, pulling the cover over her nose to hide a growing blush. Stopping at the doorway, the shinigami turned to face her quizzically. He could vaguely see her form in the darkness. "C-Can... I have a..." Her voice grew quieter, trailing off to the point he couldn't hear the last part.

"What was that?" He asked again, shuffling his feet back to her so he could hear better.

"N-No, never mind, it's no big deal!" She suddenly exclaimed, throwing the blanket over his head and startling him. Frowning, Ichigo went to pull at the comforter away from her face and figure out just what it was she wanted.

"Come on, Orihime, it can't be that bad-"

"Kiss!"

The room fell dead silent and Ichigo's eyes were as wide as saucers. He had never denied her of that before, but her sudden request was something he definitely was not expecting.

"B-But I understand that it's embarrassing, so you don't-"Orihime stopped in midsentence as Ichigo pulled the blanket away from her face, exposing the red-cheeked healer with a shy, nervous expression. Giving her a small smile, he nodded.

"Of course..." He mumbled, leaning forward towards her to meet his lips with hers. It was the same, seeing as Orihime removed her hands from underneath the covers to reach up and hold his face, her eyes fluttering closed with happiness.

Ichigo could never define what she tasted like, but it was just sweet, plain and simple. It always made him want to go back for more, but with all that was going on; he knew where the wall was with her and when they should stop.

Just as soon as he gave it to her, he pulled away with a boyish grin, his hand resting on the crown of her head as he stroked her hair.

"So mean..." Orihime pouted, letting her eyes flutter closed again.

"What is?" He asked, hovering his lips over her forehead to place a last kiss there.

"It was such a quick kiss..." She then complained lightly, hoisting the covers back up. Ichigo chuckled and stood up, letting his dear girlfriend rest again.

"Get better soon and I'll give you more," Ichigo offered as another idea, in which Orihime gave out a hum of agreement from underneath the covers. As he made his way back to the door, his eyes never left her slender, sleeping form.

* * *

Orihime didn't mean to be so persistent about going outside, but she would use any and all free time she had when awake talking about the things she'd like to do. She'd exclaim the first thing she would do is run around and smell the fresh air and flowers. Ichigo reassured her that she definitely wouldn't be up to doing _that_ much right off the bat, but she would remain optimistic. At least, until she promptly fell back into another nap, which just further proved his point, she was still weak and recovering.

They were able to go outside for a while though, which definitely made Orihime happy. While in the foyer, sitting in the wheelchair, she did admit she probably wouldn't be up to running. But shyly, she asked if Ichigo could help her try walking around again, just to test her "jello legs", to quote.

"Of course..." He told her with a warm smile. "But you're not overdoing it," he finished, his voice stern.

"Hai..." She mumbled right back, her eyes falling to her lap. There was a comfortable silence as they went down the halls and into the elevator, doing no more than enjoying each other's presence. If there was thing Ichigo didn't take for granted now, it was his time with her. She definitely was getting better with each passing day, but with the many scares they had, he didn't want to take his chances.

A small gust of wind hit them both as they exited the doors to outside. It was chillier, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. However, it was still cold enough that wouldn't allow them to stay outside for hours.

"Anywhere specific you wanted to go around here?" Ichigo asked, pushing Orihime and her wheelchair at a leisurely pace.

"Um... Over there?" Orihime asked quietly, pointing to the other side of the building, at a small, grassy area with a tree. It seemed like a good place, so Ichigo just pushed her towards the area without saying a thing. "It's really nice out, ne?"

"Mhm..." The redhead replied, as if he had something else on his mind. His absentmindedness didn't go unnoticed by the healer and she turned her head as best she could to look at him.

"Are you okay, Ichigo-kun?"

He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing her say his name and he glanced down at her, seeing her worried expression. Sighing lightly and forcing a smile, he nodded subtly, locking the wheels into place so she wouldn't start rolling elsewhere.

"I'm just fine," he told her, partially lying. He had his mind stuck on something in particular, but right now it wasn't the right moment to tell her what it was. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Uhn!" She chirped, bracing her hands on the armrests. "I'm as right as rain!" Ichigo stopped her from forcing herself from the chair by taking a hold of her hands and giving her a warning glare. He didn't mean to be so overprotective, but she knew she needed his help.

Standing up never seemed so difficult to Orihime, which only made her frown as she attempted to get up with the help of Ichigo. After not walking much for well over two weeks, it was like all the power she had in her legs just disappeared. Lucking Ichigo was there to catch her as she stumbled over her own feet and fell into his chest. It took almost no effort to keep her upright as he held her in his arms. As reluctant as he was to let her go, he decided he should let her sit, or lie, on the grass. It was definitely better than sitting in a chair or in the bed.

"I missed the feeling of the grass," she spoke softly, letting herself fall back and lie on the cool grown. "I've missed a lot of stuff." The shinigami lay down next to her just the same, on her left side, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Cooking, going out... Even walking around."

Orihime kept her eyes glued to the bright blue sky, not even noticing Ichigo was watching her in both amazement and morose. It was no one's fault that she had the heart condition and went through the surgery, but he still felt bad for not being able to do more. At least the little box he had always kept on him proved to be a reminder of how he would be able to be with her and do so much more for her eventually. That is, if she said yes.

"We'll get there..." He murmured, still looking at her side profile. Orihime turned her head to face him with a quizzical expression at first, then melting into a smile.

"Uhn!" Orihime grinned, her fingers running over the cool grass. No more than a moment later, Ichigo took a hold of that hand and held onto it tight. For some reason, he couldn't help but run his thumb over her ring finger in particular, cheeks growing hot. Orihime had resumed looking back at the sky, perhaps out of some embarrassment, but still enjoyed the feeling of his hand with hers.

"You'll have a lot of time to do things now..." He mumbled, eyes darting from cloud to cloud as his heart rate picked up. She merely hummed in agreement. "... You can finish school, get a job..." He continued on, his free hand subconsciously crawling towards his pocket. "You can spend your time doing whatever you wanted."

His hand gripped the tiny box embedded in his pocket and he had to clear his throat before finishing his bold and daring thought. "B-But there's one thing I wanted to ask..." Ichigo blinked slowly, unbelieving of what he was about to do. "And that was if you're okay with me spending that time with you... I-I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Ichigo sat up, bringing the tiny box in front of the two of them and held her hand tighter.

"Orihime, will you marry-"

Ichigo deadpanned.

She was asleep. _She fucking fell asleep._

It took no second thought to shove the box back into his pocket and fall back into the grass. Oddly, his revelation came to absolutely no surprise to him. But after how much he worked himself up about it, he at least wished she would've been in a light sleep or just closed her eyes or _something_ relatively close to awake.

Groaning to himself, he glanced back to his healer girlfriend and knew he couldn't stay mad. She fell asleep, which was considered normal for her as of late. Her snoozing off must've meant that now wasn't the right time to propose to her. But when would be the right time?

It'd be soon, he knew for sure. Just when it would happen and how it would go down, he didn't know. But one thing was for certain, and that was how Ichigo desperately hoped she would say yes.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

_Mufufu, one chapter left... Then an epilogue if it's requested. Once the next chapter comes out, I'll ask if people want the epilogue for it, and if there's a demand, it'll be written. XD But ha, I bet you guys hate me now._

* * *

Drumming his fingertips on the surface of the table, Ichigo's heart was racing. He continually glanced back and forth from his hand back to the door to his room, which currently held his girlfriend Orihime and father Isshin inside. Isshin had come over, just like he had done previously, to check on the healer's new heart and vitals. Ichigo did what he could to help her with his own knowledge, but seeing as Isshin was a certified doctor, it was still necessary to have him over.

_What if there was something wrong?_ He wondered. What if she wasn't doing so well and would need to go back to the hospital for a while longer? Outwardly, she'd been appearing to do just fine with recovery, but it still didn't stop Ichigo from worrying constantly over her. If he was lucky, there'd be a few moments around her that he didn't feel so afraid for her.

The creak of the door gave the shinigami the notion his father was finished and he stood from his seat, the legs scraping on the floor. Carrying his feet to his door, Ichigo met his father in no time with an obviously worrisome look etched onto his features. Isshin had a grim look on his face upon seeing his son, which made Ichigo's heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

"Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Isshin joked, cracking a smile. Ichigo's face fell further, into a frustrated scowl and he fisted up his hands.

"Quit joking around!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice relatively quiet for Orihime. "Just tell me how she's doing." His voice was clearly one _ordering_, not requesting. Isshin's cracked smile faded into a more relaxed one with a half-smile.

"She's doing just fine," he started, seeing a glimmer of hope shining in his son's eyes as soon as the words left his lips. But upon letting go of a sigh, that glimmer disappeared just as quickly as it came. "But her heart's beating relatively slower than I'd like it to be at. It's concerning, but she seems to be doing just fine otherwise." Isshin lifted a hand to rub the muscles in his neck before raising a brow to his son. "She was babbling away just the same, and then fell right asleep after we finished."

Gulping, Ichigo felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. He had broken out into a cold sweat upon hearing of her slower-than-normal heart rate. But he shook his head, inwardly telling himself it could be worse. Perhaps it was just a bit slower today.

"And her other vitals?" Ichigo asked, his voice quieter than he thought it'd be.

"All fine and normal," Isshin stressed, patting a hand to Ichigo's shoulder, pressing a smile to his face. "You know what you're doing, Ichigo. Just keep an on her." Pausing, Isshin cracked another grin before teasing his son again. "You should sleep, Ichigo. You look like crap." It wasn't a nice thing to say, but Ichigo knew he needed sleep. It was something he allowed himself to have scarcely ever since Orihime got home. He just learned to stay up and watch her while she slept, just to be on the safe side.

Isshin left, with Ichigo alone in the hall. After letting go of a particularly heavy sigh, the Ryoka ran a hand through his orange locks, ignoring the slight trembling from it. Dragging his feet towards his bedroom, he quietly creaked the door open to find his auburn-haired healer sleeping peacefully on the right side of the bed. _Perhaps she won't mind..._He thought numbly to himself, allowing himself to crawl into the bed beside her. It had been quite a while since he slept next to her, at least since before her operation. He missed it, in all honesty. With his eyes fluttering closed, he just hoped those times wouldn't be the last.

* * *

A few days later, Ichigo was able to help Orihime around the house, allowing her to walk on her own, but practically sticking to her like glue to make sure she didn't hurt herself further. She told him she appreciated the gesture, but she was fine. However, on the other hand, she knew Ichigo wouldn't listen to her, no matter how much she pouted or sweetly asked him.

It wasn't just his fear of her falling that kept him close, but her slightly alarming slow heart rate had him nervous. Even though his father said she'd be fine if he watched over her and continued to take her vitals ever few hours, he couldn't help but worry. The first time he took Orihime's vitals after Isshin left, Ichigo found out for himself just how slow her heart was beating, and it made his own race.

_She'll be fine..._He told himself, helping her settle herself in a chair at the kitchen table. _Just fine_. Orihime pouted lightly as she looked upwards to him, making the shinigami break from his thoughts and raise a brow at his girlfriend.

"What?" He asked, wondering what her expression was all about.

"I can do things on my own, Ichigo-kun..." She told him quietly, only wanting to be self-sufficient again. She secretly loved the attention Ichigo gave her, but she definitely felt like a bother by having him help her with _everything._

Hesitating, Ichigo raised a hand to knead the muscles in his neck, wanting to glance elsewhere. However, this was Orihime, and he didn't want to have to look away from her. "I'm worried," he told her simply, hoping she'd understand. She just bunched her brows together in further confusion.

"But... I'm fine," her voice was still low. "You don't have to help me with everything." Ichigo sighed and dropped to his knees instead, so he could see her eye-to-eye. He took a hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I _want_ to. It makes me feel better knowing you won't go flying if your knees give out," he explained further, feeling awkward because he'd never expressed these particular feelings before. "You know you're still getting used to walking around again." Orihime opened her mouth to reply again, but Ichigo was too quick for her and pressed a kiss to her lips, silencing her. It definitely surprised her, making her eyes shoot wide open in shock, but she melted into it and let her eyes flutter closed.

Tentatively resting her hands on his shoulders, she kissed him back, mumbling out his name. He wanted to half—heartedly smirk against her lips, but he knew this wasn't quite the best time to be smiling. "It's not that I don't think you're capable of doing things on your own," he spoke against her lips, his eyes half-lidded. "But wouldn't it be better to get feeling 100 percent and able to do stuff on your own, rather than relapse and have to wait longer?"

Orihime hummed in quiet agreement. He had a point. As much as she wanted to do things on her own time and terms and be better quickly, she ruefully had to agree that forcing herself would be no help to either of them. As her shoulders fell, Ichigo pressed a kiss to her forehead to reassure her, silently showing her that things would be back to normal in no time.

The alarm on Ichigo's phone indicated to the two that it was time for her to take her medicine again. Both of them inwardly fell at the reminder, Ichigo more so because it showed she really won't be back to normal. She'd need to keep taking the medicines to prevent her body from rejecting the new heart.

Giving her a soft smile, he stood back up and went to the counter, grabbing the pills she needed for the moment. Orihime rested her elbows on the table, sighing as she started to wish things could be perfectly fine again.

* * *

"...A date?"

"Mhm... Go get dressed and we'll go out."

Orihime couldn't help but raise her brows at his sudden spontaneous side. He had never randomly brought up going on a date before. Actually, the more she thought about it, they really hadn't been on a real 'date' before. They had gone out to grab dinner before, but it appeared to be nothing more than a fast food run.

"Oh! What should I wear?" Orihime suddenly snapped back to reality, her mind mentally racing through her wardrobe, trying to think of what to adorn her figure for the evening. "I could wear that dress with... Oh no, that won't do... Or maybe I could-"

Ichigo's light chuckling had the healer stop in her tracks, blushing hard as she spun her head around to face him. "W-What's so funny?" She demanded with a pout on her face. The expression made Ichigo want to press a kiss to those plump lips, because she looked utterly adorable at the moment.

"You," he said simply, grinning away. "Rather than try to decide here, why not go rummage around through your clothes instead? It might be quicker." Her mouth opened into a wide 'o' shape as her cheeks heated up again.

"You know, that's a really good idea!" She chirped, spinning on her heels to head towards the office where her clothes were still at.

"Heh... I try..." He spoke to himself, his eyes never leaving her figure until she disappeared. His smile faded as soon as she was gone, falling into a crooked scowl. Grunting to himself, he dragged his feet towards his bedroom to change himself, locking the door behind him so Orihime wouldn't accidentally walk in on him.

If she saw his face at that moment, she'd only worry and wonder what was wrong. It's not that there was anything wrong, Ichigo was just incredibly nervous. He'd been mulling over how to propose to her again, and the idea of doing it on a date only popped into his head recently.

Sighing to himself, the shinigami grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off his head, tossing it into the nearby laundry hamper to be washed. His heart was beating so erratically, he had to press a hand to his chest and breathe deeply in order to even try to keep himself calm. He knew it would be to no avail, because there was no way he could _not_ be nervous over something as serious as this.

Pulling open the closet doors revealed a multitude of shirts, short-sleeved and long-sleeved. Without a second thought, Ichigo took off a dark maroon button-up shirt off the hanger, soon slipping it on over his firm shoulders. His palms and digits couldn't seem to stop shaking as he attempted to button the shirt. _Goddamn it, why am I so nervous?_

Ichigo eventually managed to get it all squared away, leaving the first few buttons undone to expose his tan skin. Once that was finished, he shrugged himself of his jeans and threw those in the hamper just the same as he did with his shirt. His dark brown eyes continually kept darting back to the small box at the bottom of the drawer he kept his pants in. He obviously needed to hide it somewhere, and that was one of the few places he thought she'd look. Not like Orihime would dig through his clothes in the first place.

A sigh escaped him as he pulled up the zipper and did the button of his black slacks, practically having a stare-down with that cursed little velvet box. It felt like it weighed a ton as he grabbed a hold of it and shoved it into his pocket, just as he had done many times before. _Better get back out there so I don't keep her waiting_, he thought to himself, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

When Ichigo returned back to the kitchen, Orihime was already there, donned in a ruffled floral print dress that went to her knees with a familiar white cardigan she had obviously worn before. She looked beautiful, and it made him only reassured more that he was making the right choice by wanting to propose to her.

"Oh wow, you look great!" Orihime grinned, fisting her small clutch with her hands. Giving her a shaky smile, he nodded and took a few steps closer towards her.

"So do you," he replied, reaching out his hand to grab at one of hers, lacing his fingers and clasping onto her palms and digits tightly. "Beautiful, really."

"O-Oh, no, I'm not exactly..." Orihime trailed off, her eyes never leaving the sight of their conjoined hands. "S-Should we go?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke, as if she was just as nervous for this as he was. Merely nodding, Ichigo swooped in for a quick kiss to her lips before they left, making her face read for the entire ride to their destination.

* * *

They ended up going to a relatively nice Italian restaurant, which made Orihime incredibly enthusiastic. She told him she had never really been able to have much foreign food. That is, she tried to explain herself between delicious bites, which made the conversation quite spaced out due to her eating more and more of it.

With each passing moment, the Ichigo's heart raced faster and faster, mentally rehearsing what he would say during the moments she quieted to eat at her chicken Alfredo. So far, he thought he had done a pretty good job _appearing_ to keep his cool, seeing as she remained as enthusiastic as ever, no concerned or worried looks.

"Thank you for taking me out," Orihime suddenly cut in, just about making Ichigo drop his fork into his own spaghetti. Things had just been so quiet, and he had been so edgy, her words startled him.

"O-Oh, no problem at all!" He coughed out, bringing his hand to his neck while wearing a crooked smile. "It's, uh, nice to have a date like this, isn't it?" Orihime beamed at him, making his heart almost jump out of his chest at her cuteness.

"Yes! It makes me really excited!" She continued, twirling her noodles around her fork. "We... We've never gone out like this before, so I'm really happy." Her gentle expression showed Ichigo that she genuinely appreciated the gesture, and loved going out like this just as much as he did.

Managing to give her a watered-down smirk, he nodded while reaching out to grab at his drink. "Don't get _too_ riled up though. It's just dinner, you know," he told her softly, finishing the rest in his thoughts. While he didn't want her to be overly excited where she strained herself, he was more or less referring to how he would propose soon. If she was already enthusiastic, her heart could go into overdrive at the simple, four-word sentence.

"Right!" She chirped, diving back into her dish. He could only smile at her adorable efforts, inwardly _so_ glad she was much more energetic than she had been weeks before. He still worried insistently over her, but that was to be expected. Even if she didn't have heart problems in the first place, he'd _still _be worried silly over her. It was just the way he was wired, apparently.

It was a few minutes later that Orihime glanced up, noticing Ichigo had been watching her. Her cheeks grew warm all over again and she grabbed her napkin to hold up to her mouth, wiping away anything she might have around there. "D-Do I have something on my face?" She squeaked, her mouth half-full of noodles. Ichigo just shook her head and smiled half-heartedly again, then resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Nah, just watching you..." He answered simply, which was what he was doing.

"Do I eat funny or something?" Orihime's face flushed further upon the innocent question. She mentally kept note as to watch how she ate. Maybe she was chewing like a cow and she didn't know it!

Again, he shook his head, his dark brown eyes boring into hers. "Not at all." His lack of words made her stomach flip, and she wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not. Blinking slowly, she brought her gaze back down to her food, finding it delicious before, but now she had a hard time focusing on it at all.

Ichigo, on the other hand, had snuck his hand into pocket, fisting the small velvet box in his palm. He would do it now, right when things seemed just right. "Orihime, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you..." He mumbled, glancing down at his plate for a fleeting moment. "I, uh... tried asking you before, but-" After looking up just then, his previously bashful expression fell into a concerned one, upon finding his girlfriend suddenly quite pale with eyes half-lidded. "Hime, are you okay?" His voice was sharp, putting the box back in his pocket before settling his hands on the table in worry.

Orihime opened her mouth to reply, but instead shook her head and let her eyes close for a moment. "I... I don't feel so good all of a sudden..." She mumbled quietly, her voice staggered slightly.

Her sudden composition had him worried and he rose from his seat, going towards her while holding a hand out to help her up. "Come on, we'll go." He told her. Inwardly, Ichigo was beating himself up for one, not proposing to her sooner, but it was soon replaced by two, the fact he didn't notice her distressed state sooner. But she seemed so happy earlier...

"No... I'm fine, Ichigo-kun..." Orihime protested, reaching out to grab her fork again. "It's such a nice dinner." Ichigo intercepted her hand and pulled her up onto her feet. She staggered with her steps for a moment before falling into his chest. Ichigo groaned to himself, now wanting to get her home and fast. Slapping down some cash as payment, Ichigo then grabbed her purse and they were soon out the door.

* * *

A heavy yawn escaped the shinigami as he skittered around in the kitchen, getting together, what should be expected, more meds for Orihime to take. He was growing tired of having to see her take all of them, but he imagined she was feelings worse about them than he was.

Regardless of the medicines, Ichigo had stayed up all night to keep an eye on his girlfriend, even if it while she was sleeping. After basically pulling an all-nighter, he called his father to come over moments before he collected her medicine and usual glass of water to take them. He had taken her vitals almost every hour, even while she was sleeping, yet he still wanted his father to come by again and check on her. Isshin had dealt with Orihime's case years longer than Ichigo obviously had, and he needed some reassurance, for both of them.

Dragging his feet back to his bedroom, he held onto the water glass tight, bent on keeping his eyes open for as long as he could even though he was tired as hell. He told himself Orihime had gone much longer with worse problems; the least he could do was kick his ass into staying awake for however long he needed to be awake for her.

"Hime..." He called out her name softly, kicking open the partially closed door, at first having his senses flooded by nothing but darkness. He had to stand still for a moment to let his eyes adjust again, having gone from a completely dark room to the morning light out of the room, back to the dark room again. He could see the lump under the covers still, which made Ichigo assume she was still sleeping, and he frowned. Yet as his eyes continued to adjust, he noticed a small figure hunched over on the ground beside the bed, breathy sighs coming from it.

"Orihime?" He questioned a little louder, eyes growing wide in bafflement, and some anger, as to who had decided to sneak in and squat right by the bed. He didn't want to, for Orihime's sake, but he flicked the nearby light switch to allow the room to light up. The lump in the bed, Orihime, hadn't moved at all from the new disturbance, but that person who had decided to keep to the floor was... Orihime!

She turned around, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Ichigo just about dropped the glass and water, until he realized just how hurt both of them could get, so he set them down on the floor before rushing to her side. "Orihime! Are you okay?" He asked fervently, grabbing a hold of her shoulder to spin her around. What he'd find would make his heart stop and stomach drop as far as it could go.

Between her breasts laid the Chain of Fate, and although that would've immensely worried him alone, there was a sight far worse than the fact she wasn't in her body.

Inoue Orihime's chain had been cut.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Omg, this is by far the worst chapter. orz I had this plan of making it depressing, obviously, but it's all kind of jumpy... I guess that's what happens when I'm not able to write for a while. Yeah, lack of updates has been from school, but I've tried to write this last chapter for the sake of it being the _final one_, woot! But as I promised, if people want to see an epilogue to this, just tell me about it and I'll probably update this with it. Thanks for all your support and reviews this far! It makes me very happy~

* * *

"_Hm... Ichigo?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Soft eyes both looked over a sleeping form; one, 'Inoue Orihime'. Tatsuki looked deep in thought with a tinge of concern, while Ichigo looked over at his martial artist friend with a brow rose. Neither of them had spoken much in the last few hours, but merely kept to themselves as they watched over Orihime and kept to their own thoughts. It was only just now that Tatsuki broke the silence._

"_Have you ever..." She started, but immediately stopped, her brows furrowing together. "I mean, ever since you found out..." She stopped again, appearing to be at a lack of words. Ichigo frowned and nudged her lightly in the side, more or less wanting her to just come out with it._

"_Come on, Tatsuki, what is it?" He scoffed lightly, not minding the jab back she gave him, albeit harder. She wasn't too pleased to have him rushing her about whatever was on her mind, apparently. But then she turned to face him, and that extremely saddened expression on her face. One that was far more disheartening than the one she wore the time she found out Orihime had disappeared. _

_No... This expression of hers made his stomach flip and twist uncomfortably._

"_What if... Orihime doesn't make it?" The words seemed bitter in her mouth as she said them, and they were just as bitter to his ears. His heart clenched up upon her question, and it was quite obvious he stiffened at it._

"_She..." he scoffed "She'll be fine." It wasn't exactly a subject he could discuss normally with his best friend, so it was hard to keep his voice from jumping. "She'll break out her robot pepper and celery powers or whatever nonsense to fight off-"_

_But he couldn't say it. He couldn't utter the word._

Death.

"_I'm serious, Ichigo..." Tatsuki's voice softened and she slumped back into her chair. "... Don't get me wrong, I'm sure this surgery she's had will make things better... But you never know with that post-operation stuff."_

"_She'll be okay," Ichigo's voice was sharp as he cut her off. It was a depressing subject, and quite honestly, it arose feelings he hadn't felt since his mother died._

_Silence sat between them for a few moments, allowing both to collect themselves. Tatsuki knew she would've more than likely started crying if they argued continually over this, and Ichigo would only grow angry. After a few deep breaths, she glanced back to him, eyes half-lidded and not particularly focused on anything._

"_... But you've thought about it?" She asked, her voice quiet. "If... Orihime... dies?"_

_He didn't want to admit it. Really, he very much did _not_ want to admit it. But he refused to lie to Tatsuki, especially about a subject as serious, yet sensitive as this. _

"_... I have..."_

"_... What will you do?"_

_Ichigo cracked an almost morbid grin after the words left her mouth. What would he do? Tatsuki already knew he was going to propose to Orihime, so it was probably safe to say she knew he had just as little idea as she did._

"_That's a good question," he mumbled, sitting up so he could move the chair closer Orihime's bedside. He reached out and took her flimsy hand into his. He tried to be sentimental towards Orihime, so it was even rarer to see him sentimental 'in public', which is why Tatsuki looked so surprised after he pressed his lips to the top of her hand. The look she saw in his eyes, however, already told her just how much of a mess he would be if Orihime passed on. _

"_Honestly... I'm just not sure I could live without her."_

_Tatsuki kept silent, pursing her lips as she felt those tears sting at her eyes again. It was odd seeing Ichigo this emotional. He hadn't shown this much feeling since before his mother died. The only difference was that before he was a happy, young child. Now he was a grown adult, thrown into the mess called love, and torn between life and death._

_Giving him a watery smile, she placed a hand on his shoulder. The action caused him to look backwards at her quizzically, but the weary grin had him swallowing hard and his heart pounding hard in his chest. He couldn't explain it, but through this awkwardly depressing topic of discussion, he felt that he and Tatsuki bonded further somehow. That and her eyes shown of complete acceptance, meaning her mind, heart, and soul all blessed him and Orihime being together._

"_Try to keep her happy?" Tatsuki mumbled, grinning oddly as she choked back a couple escaping sobs. Smiling awkwardly right back at her, he nodded. _

"_...Of course."

* * *

_

Big, wet gray eyes stared up at dark brown ones, and the only sounds in the room were Orihime's somewhat familiar hiccups and sobs. "I-Ichigo-kun..." Was the lone word that escaped her lips, yet it didn't seem to faze the shinigami a bit. He merely stared at that broken chain that hung from her chest.

The silence otherwise was so deafening. Orihime did her best to collect herself, not only because she knew what this meant, but Ichigo's unusually quiet demeanor had her worried. No, worried wasn't quite the right word. Her chain had been cut, which meant she was no longer able to go into her human body.

She was dead.

But what would Ichigo do?

"I-Ichigo-kun..." She called out to him softly, clearing her throat in order to speak more clearly. She wouldn't be able to say anything if all her words were garbled by tears.

He looked up at her, eyes completely blank, yet there appeared to be something broken in them as well. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips before opening his mouth, then closing it again. There were a million thoughts running through his head, yet nothing at the same time. It was too difficult to get anything out.

So instead, Orihime sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Words seemed to not work as communication for either of them, so actions had to replace it. Ichigo could feel her arms and hands shaking as she gripped his shirt tightly, and he knew his appendages were shaking just as badly as he put a hand on the small of her back and the other on the crown of her head. He tried pulling her as close to him as he could without hurting her, but it still didn't feel close enough.

Orihime mumbled his name into his shirt, and Ichigo could feel his eyes stinging oddly. God, how he had so much to say, to ask, but he couldn't get the words out.

"... I-I'm sorry..." She murmured quietly. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen..." At least the silence was broken, he grimly mused, but he always hated it when she apologized for things that were out of her power. Death was one of them.

"Don't." He grumbled back, pressing his lips almost desperately to the top of her head. "Please don't be... You couldn't help _this."_ Ichigo was amazed he was able to say anything at all. He was still in great shock.

With a shuddering breath, Orihime loosened her grip on the fabric and she tried to pull away, but he kept her close. While she wanted to look at his face, he apparently wanted her where she was at. She opened her mouth, with the question, 'What are we going to do?' on the mind. But she knew the answer, and it was 'We can't do anything'. Once your chain of fate was cut, there was no going back. Only going forward.

"Just stay like this for a little bit... At least until..." Ichigo told her, as if he was reading her mind.

"Until?" She squeaked back, not hearing the rest of his sentence prior.

"... Until I do your konso."

That single word made Orihime's heart jump uncomfortably. She knew she couldn't stay here, as a spirit wandering Karakura, but... She didn't want to leave him. At least she knew he didn't want to leave her either.

After a few minutes, Ichigo pulled away, albeit it was obvious he didn't want to let go, and went to his nightstand on the side of the bed. Pulling open the drawer, he rummaged around for two items. Orihime watched in half-dazed curiosity as he pulled out his Shinigami badge, and a small, velvet box.

Ichigo turned and wordlessly thrust the box into her hands. Her shaking hands, he may add. She looked very confused, but he didn't say anything else as he pushed his badge against his chest. His physical body fell carelessly to the floor as Ichigo was left in his soul form.

Taking her small figure and pulling her into his lap, he buried his head into her shoulder as he grumbled, "Open it." On the inside, he was thinking of how he should've proposed earlier. This was far from how he imagined proposing to her. He didn't even feel better at the notion that he was at least doing it now.

He could feel her shoulders rise as she gasped at the little treasure in the box. His cheeks threatened to burn, but the reminder of her being dead quickly doused that blush. He was doing this now because she didn't have any more time.

"W-What is..." She stuttered, her face growing hot as well. This little trinket temporarily made her forget of her current state.

"Marry me," Ichigo said bluntly.

"E-Eh?" Orihime's voice was high as she squeaked nervously. "B-But I-I'm de-"

"Marry me," he repeated again, obviously adamant to the notion that he shouldn't propose because she's a soul. "... And I swear, I'll find a way to be with you soon enough." His voice was stern, and it made Orihime's surprised brows drop.

Of course she would marry him, but there was one thing that bugged her still. Taking the small, simple gold band out of the box, she stared at it incredulously before slipping it on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly, she noted.

"I do," she half-smiled, tears clinging to her eyelashes, but she couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad tears. Ichigo had pressed his lips to her shoulder, and it could be felt he was smiling, albeit weakly. Yet Orihime had something else to add. "But on one condition?"

The 'condition' she requested of made him freeze in his place, accidentally giving her a tight squeeze around the midsection, where his arms had previously wrapped around. He didn't say anything, but let her continue instead.

"Please... don't find a way to be with me right away," she requested, her voice beginning to crack a bit. "Live your life to the fullest."

"But Hime-"

She turned around and cut him off with rolling tears and a big smile. "_You_ have a chance, Ichigo-kun. You should take it." Ichigo didn't like the idea, but he didn't want to go against her wishes.

"You know I can't live without you..." He openly admitted, his voice low as he forced himself to watch those tears fall. Surprisingly, she pumped a fist into the air instead, suddenly full of vigor.

"It'll be a challenge!" She tried to sound cheering, despite the tears. "Live your life until you get to be an old man, and I'll be waiting for you in Soul Society!"

Inwardly, Ichigo noted she wasn't the best at getting his mood up from such a morbid situation. He appreciated the effort though.

"You promise...?" He asked. He didn't like the idea of waiting possibly 70 or 80 years to be with her, but if the moment _he_ died, she'd be there, then maybe... "You'll be there?" She merely held up her left hand, ring shining from the fluorescent light in the room.

"I promise," she gave him a watery smile as she nodded. "This'll prove as a reminder always."

Ichigo could feel himself ready to choke at this entire situation. She being dead, now not being able to love her like she should be loved until he became an old man. Squeezing his eyes shut, he quickly forced a hard, passionate kiss to her lips. She squeaked again in surprise, but she smiled into the lip-lock and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips. Half opening his eyes, Ichigo could see her form starting to fade away into a brilliant blue light. Apparently he didn't even need to do a konso to send Orihime away. It made him want to kiss her harder, more insistently as if it'd keep her here, but he reluctantly pulled away instead, pressing kisses to her cheeks instead.

"I-I love you, Orihime..."

And he watched her fade away completely. The space she inhabited in his arms was now empty and cold. He wasn't naïve to think all love stories ended happily, but he never thought he'd be in one where he'd have to wait for his love.

Falling back against the side of the bed, his absent brown eyes stared at the ceiling, his form unmoving. He remained that way until he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Orihime's funeral was a week later, and all of his friends and family were there to put her body into the ground. Some people cried, some looked completely empty. Ichigo felt the worst for Tatsuki, who looked entirely broken. But he knew she knew Orihime was in a better place, not worrying about how long her heart would keep beating before it stopped.

He managed to smile most of the time. He had spent the past week reflecting and remembering. From moments in high school to battles in Hueco Mundo to her recent stay with him. How things had changed, but at the similarly, things kept the same. Orihime had come into his life with a wide smile and a big heart, both figuratively and realistically. That little thought had him scoffing in morbid amusement.

Regardless, he was okay about it now. Orihime was in Soul Society, no doubt starting her countdown until they could be together again. Ichigo was doing the same on his end. As he glanced up at the sky and felt a gentle breeze go through the cemetery, people started to disperse, leaving Ichigo alone.

He'd keep to his promise to her. He'd live his life until he grew old and accomplished as much as it was possible for a man to accomplish. His drive? Knowing _she_ would do the same. He knew her of all people would keep to her promises and wait till the end of time.

_Until then... Hime._

_._

_._

_.  
_


	19. Epilogue

_It's done! I'm finally, forever done! Thank you for all your kind reviews, alerts, favorites, and support! You're what's kept me writing this story, and after approximately a year after starting, it's done. I hope it's up to your expectations!_

* * *

Orihime was torn between feeling happy and upset. She sat on the grassy ground of a nearby hill, away from the small home she lived in. Even on such a peaceful day such as this, her heart was mixed with many feelings. She was very much enthusiastic to see Ichigo again, but that only meant he died.

After 70 years, Kurosaki Ichigo passed away in his sleep. Orihime could only muse inwardly at how he probably would've wished to go out with a bang and die during some epic fight or the like. But at least they were the same; 70 years ago Orihime's heart gave out while she was sleeping, and now Ichigo's did just the same.

Smiling faintly, she glanced down to her left hand, twisting around the ring on her finger. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she wondered what Ichigo would say once he arrived in Soul Society. Orihime had been inquired on multiple occasions to join the Gotei 13, only to turn them down. She figured with the hectic life she lived before hand, it'd be nice to settle down and live a comfortable life on her own. That said, she wasn't able to go to Karakura to visit Ichigo. Orihime relied on Rukia to tell her what was happening and pass along things Ichigo said.

That made her smile too. Whenever Rukia came to visit, she'd always start off with telling her what Ichigo said or did. Most notably, how he always asked how she was doing in Soul Society. It was funny, in a sense. For the last 50 years or so, Rukia would keep going on about how he's getting so old looking, with wrinkles, and how he was a grumpy old man growing old alone. That latter part of the statement made her wish he'd lived his life in love, but she couldn't tell if she wanted that love to belong to someone in Karakura, or with her.

Shaking her head of those silly thoughts, she lightly slapped at her cheeks as if to lose those bad thoughts. "Ichigo-kun said he'd wait, and he did! Why am I being so odd?" Orihime mumbled to herself.

A bell rang off into the distance, and Orihime snapped her head to the side. It was approximately noon, and if she recalled right, that was the time Rukia and Renji said they'd be back with Ichigo. Jumping up from her spot, she lifted the fabric of her kimono, raising it so it wouldn't bunch around her feet, and she started to run back to her home.

* * *

Ichigo felt odd about going through the Senkaimon. Before he'd had to run through the Dangai, but now it was a whole new, not to mention safe, method of transportation. He also tried to ignore the jabs coming from Rukia and Renji about him and Orihime. Truth be told, it only made him flustered and embarrassed. In addition, they repeatedly pointed out the matching gold band on his ring finger on his left hand. He had bought it a few months after Orihime's passing, as a reminder for himself.

Orihime... She was one face he couldn't wait to see. What would she look like? His image of her in his head was that of when he last saw her, young, beautiful, amazing. But his heart dropped at a thought. What if she aged while she was here? Oddly enough, his spirit form after his death looked like that of when he was a young adult. He was partially happy about that, seeing as he wouldn't need to live and love Orihime while looking like an old geezer. It wouldn't make it look like he was some old creeper hanging around a young girl.

They were soon out of the Senkaimon, and the two other shinigami merely gave him pats on the back with wide grins. It appeared as if they wouldn't be courting him any longer. Instead, Rukia held up a lone hand with an extended finger, and pointed northward.

"Inoue's in a small yellow house that direction," she instructed him, grinning like she had some secret. "Now go and try not to make an ass of yourself."

"I-I won't make an ass of myself!" Ichigo hissed back, inwardly glad they gave him _some_ sort of direction on how to get there. He only hoped there wouldn't be a bazillion other yellow houses around Orihime's.

With a quick huff, Ichigo turned on his heels and made his way north bound. He passed trees and other houses, ignoring the stares of little children watching him as he walked by. As far as he knew, she was a little bit on the outskirts of a small 'village' in the North Rukongai. Rukia had mentioned her location maybe once many years ago, but Ichigo purposely kept in mind that little fact for the exact reason of using it to find her now.

Growling, he found walking along took too long, for he was a bit further away from her district than he thought he was. Ichigo flash-stepped to her northbound district, and as he stopped in the middle of a village, he could feel it.

Her reiatsu.

Gentle and calm, just as he remembered it from years ago. His lips teased to pull upwards into a smile, when she picked up a running pace to get towards the edge of town. After passing trees, shrubbery, and generally getting more into open space than in town, he could see the little yellow house. It was a pale yellow, actually, but that was beside the point. When that tiny shack came into view, his heart was beating a mile a minute, while somehow dropping to his toes at the same time.

_Good god, I haven't seen Orihime for so long and I'm practically having a heart attack!_

Yet his feet still piloted him towards the house and before he knew it, he was standing right at her door and his hand had already knocked three times on the light wood. He glared at his fist, feeling betrayed at his body for knocking so subconsciously.

"Just a second!" _Her_ sweet voice carried through the house and out the door, without the passageway ever having to be opened. It was like music to his ears, and he could feel that formerly erratic heart of his starting to melt at the sound of her voice.

The door creaked open and lone behold stood Orihime, clad in a lavender yukata. Ichigo felt a heat rise up his neck, and he nearly pulled at his shihakusho for relief. Her eyes were bigger than he remembered and she looked so beautiful, yet at the same time, didn't feel any different at all. Maybe it was the fact that he'd been away from her for so long made him relish in her presence now.

"I-Ichigo-kun..." Orihime breathed, her hand rising to grip the door paneling for support. She felt all these emotions swirling inside her, but she didn't know how to get them out. Ichigo was stuck in a same problem, so it was hard for him to say anything as well.

Swallowing thickly to himself, he knew he needed to talk, move, _something._ After very little deliberation in his head, Ichigo instead decided to reach his hand out to hold Orihime's face. She jumped a little bit at the touch, feeling that it was foreign for a moment before the memories of his touch flooding back to her. She sighed happily and leaned into palm, unconsciously taking a step closer to him, into his arms. With one hand on her cheek, Ichigo laced his other around the small of her back, pulling her close.

"Orihime..." He mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper. She smiled at the mention of her name and a visible blush rose in her cheeks. With her hands gripping the fabric of his top, she hummed in content.

"Ichigo-kun," Orihime murmured his name in response. She had spoken his name out loud before, but it was to herself and definitely didn't feel as heartfelt as it did now.

And then Ichigo swooped down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. He had to question himself though, as to how in the world he lived 70 years without this, without her. In the back of his mind, he was surprised he didn't go mad.

Orihime kissed him back, her shyness and excitement mixing together to create an odd, but lovable emotion that made Ichigo want to hold her tighter. Reluctantly, he had to pull away at one point, but he rested his forehead on hers while they both quietly regained their breaths. However, shortly after, a large grin crept onto Ichigo's face, and he would not stop smiling.

"Welcome home, Ichigo-kun," Orihime greeted him, smiling at him just as wide in return.

"Yeah... I'm home, Orihime."

.

.

.


End file.
